


Unpainted Canvas

by InkyDewott502



Series: The Canvas Shop [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Almost all O.CS, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hero Mode (Splatoon), M/M, Mild Language, Mild depictions of torture, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, Rainmaker (Splatoon), Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Turf War (Splatoon), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyDewott502/pseuds/InkyDewott502
Summary: Meet the Blue Ink Rapids, a recently formed group ready to Ink it up! See all the trouble everyone goes through on a day to day basis, along with the fun the have. What new friends and secrets will they find as they journey through out Inkopolis Sqaure and it's surroundings? Oh and all chapters after 4 are Post Octo Expansion with little twists in between.





	1. Let's get it started with a touch of Paint!

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title because it was too long. The POV will change in between later segments of chapters to shine the light other characters .

Sweat is running onto my face and ink and blood pound in my head. This turf war needs to end soon because I'm scared of psychopaths that most would call the enemy team.

 

We've covered most of the turf our ink color blue, which would secure a win. I think I have time to rest but the enemy's green ink is pushed into my body making me explode into a puddle of ink.

 

Don't worry we respawn after this kinda stuff. It's no biggie, besides the fact that hurt like shell. This had happened a lot today but in particular this match had the most.

 

The enemy team had a Goo Tuber a type of charger, which was the flash of orange I saw before I was splatted. That's what happens  in any ink battle, you splat or get splatted.

 

In about 8 seconds I'm back at the spawn, Splattershot Jr in hand. That was my weapon of choice for today's battle, it was blue; changing to the color of my teams ink. Its sub weapon is a splat bomb and special is ink armor, which are pretty rawesome choices for a weapon they give out in the beginning for new-comers.

 

_How in the world was I sniped from over here? Shouldn't they be worried about covering turf?_

 

"Painter are you good?" A voice came into my ear from my little earphones. It was one of my team mates nicknamed Wheeler. I'm glad Turfwars are team games, so I at least have back up from Wheeler and the others.

 

Speaking of Wheeler, the enemies were sure annoyed by her Run and Swim speed up. "HUH? Where'd she go, ahhh junk!" is what they'd say as she rolled over them like this was a game. Her blue ink would replace all of their green and it was beautiful. It was nice having such an asset to the team, covering up all the mistakes.

 

"Yeah good job, just wait for me Wheels. Keep running circles around those shell heads." I reply deciding not to super jump back into the action but take my time. Black Belly Skate Park is pretty good stage, lots of vantage points. My other team mates were also doing a good job keeping the other squids in check.

 

Dice is the nicename of another friend on my team and he was making these guys look completely idiotic. His Heavy Splatling Deco rained blue ink splotches down on a guy using a normal blaster with ease, while both of them were moving. Normally  splatlings gun you down like a turret, not moving as a backliner.

 

"Heh, heh thought I couldn't see you swimming just cause you got ninja squid? " the boy mocked into his mic and in response I booyahed from all the way across the map. " But no, Boom Head Shot! Gottem! " _Dice didn't have to add that, I don't know him anymore._

 

When we speak into our mic all of our team members could hear it and say something back. "Good communication is the key to- oh squit!" I started to say before seeing the dot of a charger. My teammates didn't respond, focused on their own part. _Guess ya'll wouldn't have cared if I was splatted by the same foe twice._

 

Cringing at the sight of the Goo Tuber who ended me earlier I quickly swim away to check on the right side of the map to make sure the enemy doesn't take it. Luckily the moron was just looking to see if he could splat someone, instead of painting the floor. _That's like the opposite of what you supposed to do._

 

Instead I see a Tenta brella get vertical flicked by Wheeler. "Guess she couldn't handle how I roll!" the girl taunted, squidbagging the area where she made a splat. Now that was a funny roast.

 

For some unknown reason when we are splatted we are able to see who killed us till we respawn. I'm lucky to have quick respawn on my shirt as an ability or this would be unbearable.

 

On instinct when I heard one of team mates struggling thorough my earpiece "Hrrrggg, you little squit!" This was my last team mate, we like to call Helmet.

I super jumped to her location and just before I blasted away I saw a blast hit a wall near by where I just was. That was almost a direct one hit KO! Wait a second the barrel was red not silver. 

Oh! I figured out that belonged to rapid blaster guy, he's the one who kept trying to shoot me from the bottom of the ramp. Why are there two blasters on the enemy team? I guess these guys aren't  actually team mates but we're randomly assigned to the same team from the lobby.

 

Looking back the match, the reel problem was an aerospray RG that was chasing around my girl Helmet. After a while of maneuvering I finally found an opening to help her . Instead of shooting  down the enemy I used my sub weapon a splat bomb.That made it's mark and caught the nuisance in his tracks. Wheeler and Dice cheered me on from the other-side of the map and I felt like a hero.

 

"Hey! I could've done that myself!" my Slosher wielding team mate complained. That comment was condescending but I've become used to it.

Whatever I don't really care we've got like 20 seconds left, be thankful. Although if she didn't say that command she would have been splatted so she was worried about not getting the krill.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woohoo! We did it guys!" Wheeler cheered as we received our prize money from the Judd one of our Booyah Base referees who happens to be a cat. Helmet and Dice were more concerned about the points. "Could we go for another round?"

 

On the score board it said; Blue Ink Rapids Blue team 76.3 and Green team 23.7. I didn't bother to read it but everyone near by won't shut up about it.

 

"No Wheeler we are all spend for the day. And guys," I groaned swaying side to side.

"I'm tired as junk can we go home now?" Lately I've been getting more and more tired after each battle.

 

But when I looked back up my friends were gone. Even though Wheels was behind me she must have run off to catch up, thinking I'd follow in.

 

Outside the other enemy teams we faced were standing outside talking, so I waved at them. A dude with spiky purple hair flipped me the bird and by the power of Cod I somehow didn't go over there and give him a piece of my mind.

 

"Don't act like you're tough Blue Ink Rapids junkers, you still suck ass! Nobody even knows about you losers!" His teammates squeaked in to rub it in my face.

 

These chum need to shut the shell up, they're fueling my head ache. Walking through Booyah Base wasn't too hard until I hit a road block.

 

It was a camera pointing at the Deca Tower which is where inklings go to do battle with each other. Somehow it takes us to our battle location no matter where it is.

 

"Hey, you look familiar squidkid! May I ask for some details on your victorious Turfwar? We didn't get any footage of all the action or anyone on your team's name." A loud and upbeat voice asked me from out the blue.

 

Looking towards the comment I met eyes with some amateur reporter, by look of his clothes. The poor guy is decked out in shirt and tie with long pants and dress shoes. If only Inkopolis Sqaure wasn't so hot, I mean it's almost fall!

 

He said he didn't know our names "Sure thing." Blue Ink Rapids is kinda new around these parts. Our Clan is more popular around Manta Maria and Sturgeon Shipyard, not around Moray Towers and Arowana Mall area.

 

"Hello, my name is Spectrum and I am a Blue Ink Raids clan member who just- ." _Hold on that wasn't right. Gotta tell the fans the truth!_

 

"Wait hold it, my first name is Painter, Spectrum is my middle name. Sorry, where was I again?" I hold my hands up to my aching head, feeling quite dizzy. Then I remember this dude is having me recorded.

 

In a quick second I'm back on track." Okay, so we just won another turf war on team Blue Ink Rapids! I'm with team mates Dice, Helmet and Wheeler, make sure to get that down. See ya'll later, and RIDE THOSE RAPIDS!" I finish, waving to the camera, hoping to look friendly as possible.

 

The kid smiles and runs over to his friends,camera man flipping down the big device , leaving me alone. At least during the match I wasn't alone. But then my searing headache returns and I drift closer to my crew who is sitting at some table.

 

Or so I think because right now I look like some crazy buffoon to the inkling I approached." Hey Painter, the other B.I.R are over there waiting for you, bye." He directed me onto the right track. Guess this guy knew who we were way better than the reporter.

 

All you have to do is watch about an hour of Inkopolis Square T.V matches, they play everyone's' game ; clan or no clan. Gotta love folks around these parts, more helpful than people around where I grew up in. "Good thing my head is starting to feel better."

 

Meanwhile my friends just noticed my sudden reappearance. "Oh there she is!" said Dice waving over to me. Helmet and Wheeler looked at each other when he said that. Awkward, but hey I'm not denying it. I'm not in any situation to say no about being a girl. Or the other way around, getting called a boy.

 

Let's see, Wheeler was doing pretty rawesome this match . She is a very talented Krak-On splat roller, almost rivaled to the legendary Rider from Inkopolis. _Wait do folks even care about the old Inkopolis that much?_

We met during a ranked rainmaker match, when she did a sneak splat to save me and made a hilarious joke. Something along the lines of roll over my issues or something, can't fully recall the details. Reminds me off today's joke; How I roll. She also uses an .52 Gal from time to time as her main weapon, as well as a Luna Blaster. For some reason she is never not wearing shorts and claims it's because they are comfy and easy to wear. I guess the girl doesn't mind the cold too much since she's from up north, somewhere I don't really know.

 

Wheeler loves to wear those eely short biking shorts. I have a feeling there is another reason why she like shorts, most likely so she can show off her cute sexy little body. _Wait, actually didn't she say that word for word earlier?!_ Oh, Cod some lucky guy is gonna get it up the- nope. I'm also sure she might possibly have a crush on me. That girl is getting in trouble all the time with us and our other clan mates, she must love getting hurt.

 

Can't forget my dude Dice, who is just a rawesome Heavy Splatling Deco user. He is a fair sport who looking kinda uneasy around me and Wheeler . But man is he such a precious boy when he smiles. His right bang peaking out makes him 12 times cuter. I met Dice during a turf war, he warned me of the skills of enemy when I wasn't feeling well. We still lost the match though. A "Be careful, he has a sting ray!" still echoes through my head some days.

 

The boy is into logistics and programming so one day he may be an developer for some company. But back to battles in which he also likes to main the Classic Squiffer and maybe a bit of Splat Brella. His wide range personality traits may fool you, he is known for absolutely destructive snark and comebacks. But then again he is a major Marie fanboy, which alludes to him being straight. But I have found that he harbors slight romance towards me. Ah, that is why he is the only one I know to refer to me as 'she' 100 percent of the time.

 

Then we save Helmet for last, who you guessed it always wears some sort of helmet or large hat or just cover her head. She is a cute Slosher, who never likes to say anything nice or take our help. She's so stubborn it drives me crazy, atleast she'll cry for help now and then .There's another person we know just like that and they butt heads all the time. I eely can't figure out why she is negative 80 percent of the time .That girl knows all sorts of tricks, shortcuts and formation plans for any situation. But for some reason that doesn't mean she's laid back.

 

We met during a salmon run shift, where I saved her from a Griller, which let her place that last egg in the basket we needed to win. She was adorable when she was cheering on our victory. But I'm not sure she thinks I'm cute or adorable but that doesn't stop me from trying.

 

It was quite startling when I the first thing I ever heard come out of her mouth the whole match was "Yes yes! Thank you, so very much um, Painter." That was the first time she ever said my name. She likes changing her weapon mains to Forge Splattershot Pro and the  or something . Helmet doesn't like the wind so she only wears long black sweat pants. Which I think is super cute by the way, like every little thing she does.

 

But I know for a doubt she doesn't like me that way. Which is fine by me, I certainly don't need three people trying to get into my net at the current moment. I mean Wheeler may have fine legs and tits but Helmet got that nice nice ass and arms. What is an inkling to do? I mean If I were to completely be a girl, I would be on the prowl for a guy with an ass like that.

 

WOah, I need to go back over to neutral, I need to only be thinking about my friends right now. For sure the best thing is all my friends love me equally even if Helmet doesn't' want to admit it. I think she tends to act like one of those special 'dere' tropes or something. I don't remember what they were called or where they originate from. Was it a South Asian island?

 "So Painter are you going anywhere during the maintenance tomorrow?" asks Dice shaking his head to move his bangs away from his face, that snapped me to attention from my daydream. When he does that it looks really hot, am I falling for my teammates? _No no wrong subject Painter, wrong subject! Keep the control, keep it!_

I look down to dodge his gaze, embarrassed as Shell. Damn you hormones, starting problems for me! I guess Dice has really good fashion sense, but that's not important right now brain! He asked me a question, finally my role has come.

 

To answer his question I point at the manhole grate. "I really wanna see what's down in there ever since I saw this boy go down there every few days and come back. " My new real question is who he and what was he doing?!

 

From behind us Helmet listens in, but decides to add something that makes me want to go there even more. "He must have brought back the Great Zap Fish or something, did you not see the Off the Hook broadcast a while back? I bet whatever took the Zap Fishes must live down there. I feel creeped out by this place, which is a first ." She bent down her head at an angle to stare at it .

 

Aw, Helmet isn't as fearless as I think. Wonder what facial expression she wears at the moment. Most likely dread or fear, but who really knows. It's not like I can't see her face all the time, but she is usually sporting something like a resting fish face.

 

Helmet is definitely not a fish, but only her friends would understand that. If some punk called her that, we'd probably end up fighting. Not just me but the whole squad gone get that mutha junker.

 

We all stared at the exit of Inkopolis Square, in awkward silence. Dice reached for his phone is his pocket then gazed up at the sky. "Think it might rain, Lucky?" asked Wheeler grinning wildly as she checked her watch. Lucky was her nickname for him, she had given one to us all. Dice smiled and clenched his fist, then decided to thrust a finger into the air. Which probably means he about to dump some of his predictions on us. Oh boy, good for us, said no one ever.

 

"Oh you bet your 11th T it'll rain, Wheels! The reasons I can tell by the wind speed and moisture in the air, which that means we better mosey on down to the apartment." Shouted Dice, he always makes weird and highly unusual euphemisms about anything. And I mean anything. _Most of the time his jokes aren't even funny._

Looking up at the sky it was clear that it was getting ready to have a downpour, plus rain was big danger to inklings. Hopefully it was only around Inkopolis Square where the weather was gloomy.

 

We made our way to the subway and waited for a Metro to be headed to our station; Coral Depths. Now I may not be a girl but I sure don't feel completely like a guy, when thinking about my friends and how they fit their gender tropes. It must be so easy, not having to choose. I feel so left out, I wonder? But most people think of me a dude but not Dice. _Maybe cause he looks manlier than me or something?_

 

"Do you find me to be masculine or feminine, Helmet?" I ask rubbing her shoulder so she pays attention. The feeling of her jacket was quite nice, Takoroka Windcrusher .She glanced up and down then shrugged her shoulders, her face yielding to her matte bike helmet. _Wow thanks for an answer, asshole. Then again that isn't completely gender but still related to it  
_

 

Just then the Metro arrived and we all entered, since it low traffic time we got on board it was only us and few passersby on the cart. But this would be no usual metro ride back home at 11:24 AM no sirre. It all starts when Wheels smiles at me trying looking up and down my body, making me confused since we've known each other for quite a while now. _I mean I share a living space with this chick!_

 

"Well Paint, I think you are kinda masculine, is there something wrong with the way you are now?" The younger inkling says out of the blue. But then it looks like she put her hand under her chin and tilted her head.

 

Which is a quirk of her's when she is fixed on something. _Oh no! What is this deviant going to do this time?!_

 

"Ah but didn't you say you were- nah never mind I don't actually know enough to bring it up." She added causing Dice to grow blue and decide to gaze up my body to confirm something. Then he crossed his arms and sighed, his dark blue blush reaching to his tan ears. What the shell is going on with my friends today?

 

Then suddenly Dice puts his hand on my shoulder, his golden eyes blazing into my eyes like the sun. His large hand felt nice and warm but this was kinda awkward. Helmet gave him a strange look and began to nod off on her fellow female's lap. But she kinda forced her head with her helmet still on to Wheeler's lap, making the younger girl close her legs to form her lap. She's probably sleepy cause she stayed up late reading again. _Typical Helmet._

 

That brief contact with her lower stomach caused the younger girl to go blue in the face with surprise and lift her arms from her sides. It's cute to see my friends flustered and such at moments, especially with Helmet involved.

 

Our male friend apparently had wanted to join in on conversation. "In my opinion, I think you are quite feminine but if you turn out to be a boy it's okay Painter. It's cute and cool to be like you, the way I can't tell what's in the box." Is what Dice gushed, then Wheeler out of nowhere shoved him with her free arm, face full of anger.

 

Totally not normal behavior going on here. Anyone could feel the deadly aura radiating around them and I mean anyone. I wish Aaron was her to break this up for me, since he's kinda scary when angry. Must be from all his special overseas training or the what not, I'm not completely sure.

 

_Am I getting fought over or something?_ The tan boy and lighter girl stared at each other, having a battle with their gazes and then their hands. Both on my thighs, for some Cod-forsaken reason, making me sweat ink from the stress.

 

"I wonder what type of things Splat has hiding away? You curious too Lucky boy?!" said Wheels her hands getting dangerously close.

 

**To.**

**My.**

**Holy**

**Excalibur!**

 

_NOPE, Nope nope nope nope nope nope not gonna happen!_ Having enough of their squit I pushed both their hands away, trying to subdue them. "Calm down, like I told you guys earlier, I have two well kept facts and if you asked nicely I'd explain that I have both sets of-"

 

But if my friends would not be so patience to let me finish the sentence. _Will I ever get a break with these guys?_

 

"Wheeler, I think it would be okay if one day I would get to see bofa those facts. Oh and our station is here." interrupted Dice standing up and licking his lips, sending chills down my nonexistent spine. Also isn't that an old joke? Get with the times dude, no one likes stale memes. I've got the feeling that Dice wants it really bad, like he needs to get some help.

 

Fun fact inklings are cephalopods having no bones even in human form, just muscle. Then again everyone knows that, we're in a bone digging craze. But more importantly, Dice doesn't even know what I was going to say! Helmet woke up from her brief nap and stretched her arms and wrists, staring out the window. This time it was Wheeler sporting a blank face. _Possibly from what me or Dice had said? Or is it from Helmet's awakening?_

 

The rich brown inkling stared at me for a brief moment waiting for the metro to stop and it's doors to open. We all stepped out into the subway station and walked up the stairs into the outside. Suddenly she had the death stare eyes on Lucky while he had a smirk on his face. Inkcoming psycho mode for her usually has those eyes. _Why do I know these things!?_

 

The pale blue eyed girl suddenly swerved and nailed Dice in his harpoon with her gloved fist. But apparently the boy has tentas of steel cause he brushed the attack off, pushing her hand away and retaliated with a swift knee to her side. _RKO outta nowhere!_ Surprisingly she somehow brushed it off while still clearly in pain. The way her plan failed made me laugh a little but then I realized she come after me too. "Wait what did he even do?" asked Helmet going into a defensive stance right next me. Now, It wasn't for me but herself.

 

"Painter, both sets of … Wait a minute, you said that you're one of those!" Shouted Wheeler before deciding to strike me with her multi-colored tennis shoe in between the legs. Now I wish I was a full girl, even though it would still hurt.

 

My body caved in and knees bent down at the blow. _Ah carp! What the junk did I do this time?!_ "Augh! THat drIcKiNg HURT!" I shot, turning that part into ink to protect it further. Ya see it's simple, both boy inklings and girl inklings have burst bombs but boys are inflated and girls are usually not. Apparently it's basically the same for those old mammal creatures, well their girls don't have extra tools under their belts.

 

As a normal reaction to pain I flinched hard, clutching myself for split seconds as I solidified it . But I kinda pushed her away into Helmet by accident, trying not to cry or kneel to the floor. My poor puzzle pieces! Atleast I won't have to worry about my future kids cause I couldn't have any before and after this. Well besides adoption or some from my partner, just without my DNA.

 

But man did that hurt just like getting squished by a Dynamo Roller. Isn't friendly fire banned!? "Ah ha, you laughed at me now you must suffer!" the younger girl cackled in her fury. Oh I just realized Helmet laughed at her too, but she is way more prepared than I'd ever be to deal with this nightmare.

 

Since she was given the chance Wheels tried punching Helmet's gut but the older inkling quickly dodged then uppercut younger girl in the jaw sending her flying to the floor. Wait why'd she go after Helm? She did nothing wrong. Unless you count laughing. _What is with Wheeler and these sensitive mood swings?_

 

"Not today fish. You need to calm down." muttered Helmet clenching her fists in restraint. I pray no one was watching this and planning on reporting us to the local police for causing disruption. Than again, much worse has happened around here, much.

 

But of course everyone was not spending their time looking at 4 teenagers getting into a little tussle. Or whatever someone sane would call this carp. Now this all lasted for about 15 seconds for those keeping tabs at home. "Yeah, what just happened." I whispered.

 

Her face went completely dark blue from shock, Wheels went straight to the floor laying her side, defeated. Hoist by her own petard or so they say.With a smirk on his face, Dice crossed his arms "Nice try little squid, but that didn't hurt me. No double standards for you today Wheeler." he taunted bending down to face her. I felt like squidbagging her but nah, that's not nice behavior.

 

"Why? Why'd you have to go wailing on us? You know it will never work out in the end, since we have each other's backs." I asked patting her head under her hat and closing my eyes. "Or are you masochistic? Plus why'd you hit our tentas?! You are a dirty pervert!" Carp, that was a little too hypocritical considering my own thoughts.

 

My girl Wheels is laying on the pavement, stuck kinda like a suction bomb. "Okay, I'm sorry about this. One reason is Painter needs to finish their sentences." She gave a weak argument, grabbing my hand to support her in getting up off the cement. Her eyes went back to normal because I know for a doubt they weren't red like mine. Woah, she spoke about me with 'their' instead of 'his'.

 

I just looked at her with a scowl and crossed my arms. Wheeler didn't make any sense, why should I just forget this happened? And what sentence? _Is it the one about things I've already told you?_

 

Then she faced our male friend, who looked annoyed and for a good reason. "Please explain." He demanded putting a hand on his hip. Dice is probably just as pissed off as the rest of us, though it seems he didn't get hurt. "It better be a good one too. You know very well that below the belt is out of bounds for fair fighting or roughhousing." Dice pulled her shirt and poked her belly.

 

"Damnit Luck, did you have to make a bofa joke? It drives me insane and gets my blood boiling at the internet memes you spout. Helmet you bully, don't just stand there and laugh." Wheeler growled brushing away the dust and tiny pebbles from her bare knees with a light blush on her face still. "Plus you know-" She whispered something else to him that I couldn't hear. I assume it's about me or something, so I'm nervous. _Wheeler can be so unpredictable at times, Cod._

 

We all shook our heads in defeat and went towards our apartment. Coral Depths, Floor 3 Room 47. 2 master bedrooms and one bath but we make it work. Then again these are extra-large master bedrooms. Every room on this floor is the same. Helmet took out her key and opened the light brown door to our home. Since Dice and her are neat freaks the whole place is nice, would give a designer an orgasm walking into here. You wouldn't guess but Wheeler is the one who keeps us in track with schedules and calendars. I'm the one with directions and understands the instructions enough to dish them out.

 

"Home sweet home." We all say at the same time, causing us to break out in laughter. After closing and locking the door it's time to get to business for the next few days. I look at Wheeler and my room to look at my plans for tomorrow's maintenance. That means we won't be able play in turf war, ranked modes or salmon run at all tomorrow, which sucks. _But hey that manhole is still open for business!_

 

Isn't strange how inklings with two different genders share a private room? I mean Dice and Helmet share a room together as Helmet would kill Wheeler, Dice would kill Wheeler and Helmet would kill me due to the latter having feelings for the former.  Personally I think I need to move on, start  finding a kindling for a new ember of love. We really are strange squid kids, but nothing bad has ever happened so who cares anyway?

 

Many inklings don't understand that I am actually intersex, by having literally two sets of genitals and sex organs that don't work at all. But that doesn't mean I'm one of those crazy fake special snowflakes or something. Oh and by not working I mean no sex cells, guess my parents will have to wait quite a while for grand squids.

 

Well maybe my older siblings might have some give or take, 5 or so years. I was born this way, get over it. To think about it, what pronoun should I use? I never really told anyone to use one, letting them choose. _This can get very eely confusing at times._

 

Wheeler thinks I'm lucky but I tell her. "Remember my hormones are out of whack and I can't have squids with anyone. So am I really lucky?"

 

Putting that aside I stare at my high tops and think. "Helmet tells me to list out all the problems I face and then put everyone else in prospective. She says it'll make me a better squid or something, I don't know." But do I reely do everything she says, all the time? No, no I don't, honestly I need to get back to doing so.

 

But there is one thing I know how to do; write personal stuff down in a notebook. I choose to write it in the other language my parents taught me: Japanese, so Wheeler won't be able to read it if she gets her greedy hands on it. The benefits of being mixed with more than two cultures are nice. Then again I haven't done so in a while, so there is nothing to reely worry about. Yet.

 

Some of the worst things I have to deal with from my body are my biggest little friend wanting to say hi at the wrong time, nocturnal emissions, and extreme energy swings. Of course these are all not too common for me. They only happen on rare occasions. Very, very rare, thankfully.

 

Sometimes if I get eely horny I …. No, wait I'm a child of Cod I can't say that! Carp, I don't do that gross, perverted stuff! Oh no I'm turning into Wheeler! I face palm in shame, my face darkened a bit. "What the shell am I thinking about?"

 

Looking at a photo on the wall I'm reminded of happy times with our team. No not just of me, Wheeler, Dice and Helmet but the whole Blue Ink Rapids crew. It was a ten and growing league, full of friends and equally skilled squids. "I wonder how, their all doing?" The other members; Mask, Caliber, Hunter and Flag. There are other members; Pilot and Sailor but I don't know too much about them.

 

But that will all change in two days with the Blue Ink Rapids Meetup! Mask and Caliber are brother and sister, who live together. Their parents are clerics who go away for work so they live alone in their large one story house. Mask is older but his little sister is taller than him. _Don't ask me how, I'm no genetics expert._

 

On the other side Hunter lives with her mother and step-father, after her actual father's death her mother became extremely strict. The mother is apparently so strict that Hunter has become very physically resistant. She been flinching quite a lot around older women and seems to avoid them. It seems her mother dislikes TurfWar, from what I've caught onto.

 

I have a feeling something is wrong at home, but that girl has such a strong personality. "Nah, Hunter wouldn't let that get to her, she's been through too much." That girl is too fiery, but is easy to deal with. She also lives with her younger brother and sister but her two older brothers and one older sister don't live at home anymore. Her oldest brother and sister have already graduated university at this point.

 

Then there is who Flag stays with his uncle and his aunt who live near Inkopolis. The adults work at Inkblot Academy so he finds the new knowledge on fashion. His older brother and sister live back at home away from all the mainstream drama but he hates the boring life.

 

"Pretty sure he'll be proud of what I have on today, Flag is so fickly with fashion." I say to myself, talking to myself or when others aren't listening is a bad habit of mine. But I'll never stop, it's too fun. No, now I'm getting off track.

 

_I need to go clean my room before Dice or Helmet yell at me._ I look back at Wheeler's side of the room. "She'll deal with that herself, let bygones be bygones" I push my chair into it's desk and look down on a place to start.

 

"Well time to start on the closet." I say getting onto the floor and opening its doors. _Why are all of my belongings on the_ _floor?_ This is gonna take awhile. _  
_


	2. It's Going Down for Reel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painter finally cleans their room to think about some friends and more carp happens with the gang. But when Painter ventures down the manhole a totally new type of squit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to go 180 real quick but still remain slice of life. Thanks for clicking on this chapter.

When cleaning time can fly by very fast. So much I so I don't even remember what I was looking for in our room but I found it anyway. Guess I'm glad for moving all these clothes out the way."I better use this tomorrow when I head out to that man hole " I'm holding my Splattershot vanilla and put it down on my bed. I usually don't main this weapon, instead I main almost everything else I own. Dualies, Shot, Rollers, sometimes Brushes and I tried Chargers.

 

I only have 3 Sloshers, and one Brella but I try to fit them in my plan or rotation. Splatlings are a weapon I use that I only have two of and used to main quite a lot back in the old Inkopolis. Looking at a Turf war poster on our wall I realize something; I have used a blaster but only a Rapid Blaster Pro, maybe i'll get another one after the maintenance ends. But it doesn't matter since I have more wins with Dualies and Sloshers, which proves what I like isn't what I main.

 

A shout bounced into my room, echoing on the walls. Apparently it was one of my friends called for me in the living room. I looked at the digital clock which read 11:56 AM, almost noon time.

 

Good old technology helping me. Since I happen to be laying on my floor, why would I get up just yet? Wow I am really that lazy?

 

"Oi, Painter it's our shift to cook! Get out here please." Dice yelled at me, probably taking out a pot and tray to start our lunch. _Such a good boy._

 

We all have a method to our madness, using meal plans for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Two of us cook while the other two clean and it set up by a this website Wheeler found. _Guess she's good at something._ Trudging out into the kitchen I open the pantry. "Aye aye, Captain Dice." I joked, shifting some food boxes out of my way. I look at the schedule on the fridge door and scan it for today.

Guess I'm making the sides today, not that I can complain at less work. Dice started the preheat for the oven, looking in the freezer, so we both are looking for food. So the silent hum began in oven, temperature rising.

 

Pretty sure we still have some yeast buns that junking Wheels found a mega deal and bought a whole bunch at that new Mako Mart. We also found some other pretty good sales for other products. Just realized yeast buns and rolls are for dinner not lunch. Shaking my head I put the box down. A hand reaches out and points to a blue box, scaring the living ink outta me.

 

It was Helmet who was behind me the whole time. _Holy squit! Where'd she learn to be a ninja?_ "We should have pasta for our grain, Painter." She politely said. Then she got up and stood beside me.

 

I turned my head slowly, looking back at my younger friend. It takes me about 10 seconds to recognize what just happened. "Girl, what the shell!? You came out of nowhere with that suggestion." I spit, throwing my hands into the air for effect. The girl just shrugs my question off like I said nothing.After grabbing the box, and standing up, I decide to put my hand on Helmet's shoulder for balance. "Thanks for the suggestion, really needed that." I breathed, patting her helmet, causing her to look startled but then lax.  

 

Of course this little moment only lasted about 30 seconds before Wheeler and Dice gave us strange glances. Wheeler's was more mischievous than Dice's. The girl took the chance to glomp Helmet. Wow they sure looked cute for a moment. "That won't last long." I whisper to myself hoping no one hears me.

 

But of course Wheeler had to accidentally bump her head onto Helmet's matte bike helmet. They both reeled back in surprise and in pain for former. "Ah, take that off would you?!" Wheels cried, rubbing her sore forehead, crouching on the ground. Well what did you expect that's happens when you don't take in mine someone's gear. Once I've ran into a teammate with some sort of body armor on and ended up with bruise.

 

Helmet pushed her younger friend onto her back, smiling. She reminded me of a sea turtle laying on it's shell upside down, they are people too. Wheeler looked so pitiful, clutching her knees into her ample chest. _Wait, why am I staring at her and those breasts?_

 

Ignoring them, Dice pulled out some chicken fish from the freezer and poured water onto it to defrost it. "Is 2 to 3 pieces good everyone?" He asks once the meat is free of ice, wearing gloves on his hands to protect his skin from water.

 

Helmet turned her head towards him, tilting her head. "Yeah, that's okay, we should be full with everything." Her words poured warmly as she went back to her book. Why can't she be like with me and answering questions?

 

"I'm going to try some new seasoning for baking, be ready." Dice says pulling the container out of a plastic bag and twisting the cap. He starts drizzling salts and spices onto the tender pink chicken fish.

 

Then the inkling puts the meat on an oven tray and places it in. The timer on the oven reads: 25 minutes so the boy goes to sit down on a bar stool next to the kitchen counter. "Hey where do you get that from?!" I asked since it seems foreign. My knowledge on cuisine and spices aren't to full so any details could be a big help.

 

Dice just shook his head and said "My hometown." Well that was vague, guess I'll just have to search up the name on Goggle. Anyway I take out a pot, with the noodles packet in hand. I add some nice cold milk, shredded cheese and tomato sauce then turn the dial to 6. I look at my phone until I can hear a certain sound. 

 

As expected the pasta is boiling and I am staring at the eye making sure it does not burn our food while stirring. "This is going to be some burst bomb good squid guys!" I say once the smell is circulating the air. _Hope that didn't sound too weird, probably did._

 

They should be used to my catchphrases, I get them from my older siblings. Lucky just gives me a look of confusion, his face flushed. I don't understand what's wrong with him at the moment. Turning my head I see he has a book in his hands from Helmet. I guess he is now wrapped in her interesting books.Then I realize it was probably one of those safe books with that have some questionable scenes in them. Safe really isn't a good name for that genre but hey, I don't make the rules.

 

But never mind that I'm falling in love with this box of noodles!

 

Mama mia, I may not be Italian but I love me some pasta! I'm actually really mixed but mainly Japanese. But of course those places don't exist anymore. It's all under water thanks to global warming making the sea level rise. Many say those stupid humans caused it. Soon like at in about 30 minutes all the food was ready and we had our late lunch. All of the food turned out great but the chicken fish was a little too spicy. "Dice, you just had to add the pepper mix did you?" complained Wheeler after trying to cleanse her tongue with cold milk.

 

In response Dice just shrugged going back to eating. Dang savage much? It's like he doesn't even care! "The poor girl isn't used to spicy food, Dice!" I lament hitting him with the back of my fork.

 

Everyone loved my saucy noodles and Helmet asked me to make them again in two days since that's my next dinner shift. "Yeah sure but you have to make that rawesome French style steak! We bought some just for you." I say before getting up and putting my plate and stuff in the sink.

 

Helmet looks at me and smiles while everyone else goes back to eating. I sit down on the couch and start looking at videos on Wetflix from my phone. But of course my phone has to charge so I turn it off and relax, waiting. The silence was unbearable for Helm, so she turned on speakers and played some of the Chirpy Chirps CDs Dice had bought. I've heard they've made a two new songs that'll be playing soon but there not out yet. "So much for that leak if it's not even available for a quick 30 second listen."

 

Dice and I spend the time on the T.V watching turf war matches from the Inkopolis sports channel, while the girls cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen. Our rivals have many of matches on the channel so it's good to their play styles. Once the ladies finished up, quite quickly since the mess wasn't too big and we all played some video games on the Flip which is an awesome new Swimtendo console. Well it's not too new since it came out last March.

 

We played Otterio Kart 8 Deluxe over and over again. "Come on who threw that drinking blue shell!" Wheeler raged quite often while Helmet somehow swept us all. Who'd guess this book nerd was good at Otterio Kart. Dice said he wanted to Pufby Star Allies but we all said no, it was too easy and not competitive enough. "You guys are lame, all you do is play the same 2 to 3 games, and there are way more choose from you cheapos!"

 

After a while, say 4 hours Wheeler wanted us to order some Pizza from Papa Inks, since we have some deals for them. "In three days we are going to a party so might as well use the coupon before then." She reasoned grabbing her Squidphone and credit card. I noticed something able the design on the card but decided not to say anything. Doesn't she work for that bakery close by? Dice beckoned me over to show me something on his phone.

 

"Look Painter, these are Mask's friends Pilot and Sailor. They are coming to the party Friday, have you met them before?" The male asked me, flicking through photos sent from Fernand. I smiled at the pictures. _Aren't those two on the league branch of BIR? Aren't they the founders?!_

 

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my text messages." I think I have seen them before, yeah I have!" I say bright grin on my face. Dice and I just start to talk about people we remember in photos. How could I ever forgot them, they're all rawesome!

 

Meanwhile Helmet glared at the other girl's card frowning. "Say, your parents gave you that card right, Wheels?" she mocked walking up to her younger friend, while lifting off her matte bike helmet. When she did that I was able to see her dark blue pigfish tails, freed from their confinement. 

 

After that statement Wheeler got upset." No it's not Helmet, this a credit card from my job! Yes the fourteen year old has a job, since she doesn't live her parents at the moment! Got a problem with that?" She shot back, clenching her fists. I could see the surprise and annoyance on the older girls face.

 

"Oh sorry I forgot you worked at the Puffie's Bakery. My bad, it's just a little unsettling to have you be the one pulling out the card." Helmet panicked, trying to end the conversation. In defeat she walked away and sat in her favorite chair. I could see the smirk on Wheelers face as she ordered the pizza.

 

You got told Helmet, you got told. "Eely hope the pizza doesn't come too-" I start to say.

 

Wheels shouted interrupting me in my tracks." An hour for only one large box of pizza?! Are you actually squidding me?!" Great just what I needed, maybe I'll go clean my gear.

So we waited till the pizza came, Helmet putting on a kettle of tea boil in the process. The delivery-boy came knocking at our door, with a pained look on his face. "Hello, a Charleigh ordered a large cheese pizza?" We use or real names for normal stuff but sometimes that can get confusing. This guy probably doesn't know about Inkopolis Clans and the like anyway.

I nodded my head smiling, taking the box from the inkling. "Yes she's here, I'll take it for her. " Closing the door and putting the box down on a table. We soon took that thing out, but not all of it.

"I'm so glad I ordered that, I'm so full now." The youngest said, laying out on the sofa, her plate haphazardly left on the floor. Good thing we have leftover pizza to eat tomorrow.

It was getting late so we all decided to hit the hay, Dice taking a shower first before going to bed. Now inklings dissolve in water because our bodies are made of ink, so we have to be careful.

But the showers we take are universal black ink or other colors depending on where you live and the supply, so it's alright to get covered.

After my boy Dice is done I can finally get in bathroom, before Wheels or Helmet get in .Typical girls, would take forever to hurry things up. "HAHa I'm not a full girl so I don't have to deal with that stereotype!" But instead I get the special snowflake one, squit.

I take with me; my new towel and boxes, because my older brother taught me that my 'issues' would make wearing female undergarments difficult. I mean that's cool with me, they probably won't fit good unless they were the 'boy short' type. "Wow, I kinda eel sorry for them, society doesn't even know what's comfortable for em."

"Your little friend would stick out like a sore thumb, Painter. Especially when by those cute little friends of yours. My my I'm jealous now." Those were his words when he went shopping with us a few months ago.

 

I remember wanting to die right then and there because Helmet and Wheeler heard him. But they had no idea what he was talking about, hopefully. I have a gut feeling that Helmet caught on to his words. But I would never dare to ask her if she knew.

 

"That asshole!" I grumble to myself, slipping out of my clothes. Pulling away the shower and turn on the ink, and wait for it to warm up are my next steps. "My friends didn't know that I was intersex yet, I waiting for the right time to time them at that moment. Sometimes they act like remember."

 

Then I indulge and bathe for what feels like an eternity. Nah it was only about 8 minutes. Why am I squidding myself here? I always take short showers, well if I'm not tired. Anyway, after finishing my shower I have to dry off but since I'm lazy I transform into my squid form. Then I proceed to wrap my small squid form body in my towel and jump up and down.

It worked since I have no more black ink on my body. The ink in my veins soon was blue ink, which was the color of my last battle team. Of course I have normal blood too, but that's not important.

 

"Urk." I almost vomit a bit in my beak.

 

But the only problem is the dizziness you get from spazzing around in a towel. Found my tooth brush, which is special for us inklings. I open my mouth while facing the mirror. Gotta keep those dental bills low.Still got my three exaggerated canine teeth, don't ask why squids have teeth when we don't even have bones. I grab the bottle of beak paste or toothpaste, whatever. Then I brush my teeth, minding the two top and one bottom exaggerated teeth. I floss then moisturize my head tentacles and get ready for bed. 

 

After I put on pajamas that were left in my basket I finally lay down in bed, before Wheels even got the shower. The warm covers feel so great on my weary and tired body.Soon we all drift off into a deep sleep. I can tell because I'm usual the last one up and can hear everyone. Even if Helmet stays up doing things. I've woken up to see her reading late at night, almost in the dark. _I don't care if you have good night vision that's still creepy to see your glowing eyes at 2 AM!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awake feeling quite happy, sunlight pouring into our room through the blinds. Wheels snored softly in her polka dot pajamas, for some reason the covers were thrown off. That kid tosses and turns not too often.Even though yesterday I decided to choose to use the Splattershot, I picked up my Splat Dualies putting them on my bed. _My alarm clock says it's seven o'clock, doesn't the-_

 

 **"Good morning Inkopolis Square!"** My radio shouted, joltting my train of thought and I scrambled to lower it down. Carp, I think I may have woke her up. The Off the Hook broadcast must have just started. We do have a T.V but it's in the living room so I'm not watching the live show. Most inklings forgot they do other news not just stages and Splatfests.

 

Wheeler bolted up right in her bed, worry placed on her face, her eyes wild. The light from the window peeked through onto our room, shining into my friend's icy blue eyes."W-what was that?!" She cried jumping out of her bed, landing on the floor with a thud. I just simply stared at her eyes worried. Her loud voice startled me as much as the radio did. I plainly looked at her while put my hair into its seahorse tail.

 

"Oh, good morning, Painter!" Wheels says gazing up at me, with a smile on her face as she finally recollected herself. _May Cod bless her little soul, so cute!_ I smiled back her, holding my weapon in my hands. I grabbed my bed side, pushing off of it to stand on the carpet.

 

"Good morning to you. I'm going to head out soon, here are some in instructions written down for you guys." I say, holding out a sheet of paper to my friend on the floor. She takes it from me, staring at it  as if it were a puzzle.

 

Wheels got off the carpet, placing the paper down, rubbing her hands together. "If you don't come back in 2 hours call you. If you don't come back in 8 hours come down the hole and look for you. Then if you don't come back in 24 hours call the police and keep looking for me." Wheels repeated what she had read. Her voice had a layer of concern, by the pitch. Nodding my head yes, I put my hand on her shoulder as I noticed she started to get uneasy. The skin on her body started to cool down, I could feel it.

 

"Don't worry pal, I'll be back soon. Plus I have my Dualies to keep me safe." Then I got ready for the day. It was easy, just wear what makes you look fresh.

 

That was a pro tip from Flag as well never to wear tight pants. "Those things were made to choke someone's tentas, even if they don't have any flared out Painter." Good old Fernand, recognizing **it** to be true, joke or not. But then again girls can have their tentas choked, but thats only if they are in to some weird ass stuff, cause you have to be turned on to flare out. Actually that might not be true, I'm no Doctor.

 

In the living room Helmet sat reading a book about something and drinking some tea. "Well, well good morning my friend." The dark skinned inkling whispered, crossing her legs, in the chair.I walk up to her, now wearing my athletic eggplant mountain coat, pro trail boots and 18 k aviator shades. Helmet reached out to grab the message from my cold hands. They were cold because I just had washed my hands. That brings a saying into my mind, from my childhood.

 

**_"I mean what guy in their right mind would forget to do that after taking a piss? If a girl who you touch ever found out, well let's just say game over she's no longer your friend."_ **

 

That was something my dad would say to me and my brothers. I have a feeling mom said the counterpart to my sisters, both of them are very bold squids. The girl read the note quickly, her eyes beaming, lulling me in, then Helmet hit me out the head with her palm. I'd like her more if she'd quit it with the Tsundere mode. _That eely hurt girl!_

 

"You dolt, what if you die down there? What if your phone dies and we can't reach you? What if something takes you away and we can't find you? We better find you, no you better yet come find us! "She rambled, closing her book and standing up, to tower over me of course. Only by a tinie tiny bit though. 

 

I put my hands up in defiance, grinning awkwardly, hoping she'll stop. Due to the noise, Dice entered the room, still clad in his pajamas. Plaid ones, reel super stylist choice my dude. At least Lucky has more fashion sense then my brother. But sometimes Royal Scribe tries. That's his codename, I'm the only one **here** who uses my real name.

 

"Oi what's with all the loud talking out here?" the younger boy shouted, his long piece of hair, waving into his face. He stared at the paper in annoyance, tracing his finger along the words. "Painter? Oh I think she'll be fine, Helmet." Dice started placing down the paper and putting his hand on Helmet's shoulder. "And if not we'll go find Painter and bring her back home safely."

 

Helmet looked at the younger boy in spite, throwing his hand away. Her narrow eyes tell a message her words can't some times.

 

Wait, did Dice just refer to me as 'she'? Wow he believes in me! I still can't believe he calls me a girl after- wait we're getting off topic here brain! _Focus Painter, focus._

 

I better go prove him right. "Thanks for the support Dicy, and Helmet I'll prove you wrong. I'll come back with something inkredible!" I declare passionately, logging my backpack onto my shoulders. Of course my stomach reminds me that I haven't eaten in about 8 hours. Loudly, bringing my face to turn deep blue from blushing so hard. _Oh, why grumble so obnoxiously tummy!?_

 

Dice notices smiling and says "Heh, guess you're hungry too, huh Painter. Let's make some grub then."

 

We make a pancake and power egg special, full of carbs and proteins to be ready for whatever today brings at us. Of course that lazy Wheels decides to wake up for that. Fatass, at least she looked cute eating. My friends waved at me by the door and I set out, putting my phone on the loudest volume and power saver mode.

 

"Can't have it dying when I need it the most." I say to myself walking down the stairs. When I walk down the stairs my backpack and ink tank clang together, being quite nosy. Being on floor 3 has its perks and downsides. Wish they would fix that ink rail already, Seas.

 

"Oh hi Painter!" said one of the neighbors, a child jellyfish named Celo. I flash her a smile and jump over the railing to get closer to her. Her long cyan appendages pull at my hands, and I lift them up. Celo is like my little sister, so I spend my time to say hello. She shows me her latest coloring book, and wow she is getting the hang of staying in the lines. Celo reminds me of my little brother trying to write out letters on the dotted lines.

 

I let go of her hand and point to the metro, about to tell her I have to go. The sun bounces off my shades and I smile. "Good job Celo, I'll see you later okay. Bye bye!" My boots make little noises on the brick pavement but I don't mind. I head towards the station and wait then I get on board. Soon the metro reaches Inkopolis Square, passing by the sights; Booyah Base and the squids outside it. Of course there are jellyfish as well but not too many. Here we are, I gaze at the Man hole then a green and pale grey figure looks at me for like a split second.

 

"What the shell! Who was that?" I panic, racing towards the grate which probably looked really strange to everyone else nearby. I dive into the grid like covering in squid form, a liquid inky state. I'm falling for about five minutes, in complete darkness. The air is frigid and the area reeks of some strange aroma. Landing on the ground with a thud I look up. "Oh my Cod."

 

There are about 10 or more burgundy figures in front of me, their eyes glow bright yellow. Fear takes over and I whip around only to stare at a much larger figure. My heart is beating so fast right, I need to get help or something. A bright beam of light is poured onto my front, making the tall figure more visible as well as the other figures. It was a tall creature with a humanoid form but not an inkling. I covered my eyes, although I had shades on to protect my eyes from rays.

 

"Look what we found boys, another inkling after so many long boring years." the tall man said pointing his blinding flashlight to the sky. Whatever he or who he is they could speak the lingua franca! His companions were small tentacle shaped things, colored purple and holding or attached to machines. I said nothing just throwing my bag to the pavement and reaching into it. My plan was to use my Dualies to splat those fools and swim away and go find that grey and light green figure for help.

 

I point my Dualies at the largest person and fired. Here goes nothing! "Wipe that grin off your face and eat squit weirdo!" I shout for a few seconds and look above my shades to see the results. But the lab coat wearer brandished a tall black shield with a plastic window, blocking all of my shots! _Where the shell did he get that out of?! His cloak?!_

 

 _Carp, I should have brought my Slosher!_ Infuriated he pushed me backwards, quickly ruining my balance. Which topples me onto the floor, then he throws his left hand to the side and calling off his friends. I fall on my backside and turn into a squid trying to flee. It's sink or swim!

 

The man scooped me up by one of my bigger tentacles; my right arm in human form. "I am an Octoling little squid, you will not escape so easily with that weak tactic." He said, his iron grip squeezing so hard I have to transform to ease the pain.

 

Junk! Helmet was right about me. My eyes widened, discomfort building up slowly just as my face had started to become paler. Out of the corner of my eye I see a grey object, probably some sort of ship door. "Hey! Who are you Octoling?!" I shout, noticing he starts dragging me towards the building. With his other arm his slams me with his shield. The force causes my teeth to snap together, almost biting my tongue.

 

"My name is Doctor Ozentiberg, now be silent!" He roars dropping his shield onto the stainless steel floor. throws me towards one his Octarian lackeys, the shorter ones. Unlike him they have only one or two tentacles and no arms or hands. They can't talk either for some reason. But they know how to follow orders. Of course there are some grunts that look similar to the doctor in front of us.

 

I had dropped my bag and Dualies onto the floor when he hit me, so his lackeys pick it up. They make strange gurgling noises as they walk, confusing me.

 

Then everything starts to get shaky as I'm being lifted, so I reach into my pocket to feel for my phone and then push it deeper. One of the lackeys from before toss a disrupter at me to get my attention, but of course it was a trick. My eyelids become heavy and strength seems to leave my body entirely, those damn Octothots junking drugged me!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon I wake up in a white room in a black chair. My belongings are next to me, on the floor in a box. Ozentiberg is staring at me with a notepad in his hand. I just noticed his head has eight tentacles but only 3 of them are long. "Oh much of a pleasant awakening inkling?" The terrifying man asks me, while standing up, his large form towering above my head.

 

Wait a minute there are bars on that door, this is a cell! I look down to see I am wearing a white and red uniform of some sorts. The sleeves are long and go all the way to my wrists and ankles for the pants. The doctor is in front of me, grinning wildly. He has a clipboard in his arm and is stroking his chin. He has little pseudo face tentacles as a goatee.

 

"Are you ready to comply with my tests little one?" The Foreigner says undoing the binds on my hands and feet, from the chain on the metal chair. My wrists and ankles are sore, having red marks on them. I have no idea what tests this strange man has for me, but I have only fear. My feet are covered by soft little red slip-ons, similar to what prisoners wear. Guess that's what I am, a prisoner. 

 

I dare not say anything in fear of being hit, the Scientist is not scrawny. He opens the door and leads me down a corridor with white lights and many doors in between. Most of the doors appear to need a key to open. Finally we see a hallway with two big swinging doors. The doctor opens up the doors with one mighty push, light from the outside pours in. But like always I'm not here to enjoy the view.

 

In the room is a tall tentacle shaped tower, with rungs and foot holds. The height of it is probably 5 or 6 meters, but what am I do with it. points to a starting line at the base of the structure, beckoning to me. _Oh man, time for pain._

 

"Come now inkling we are going to test how fast you can climb to the top of this tower and back down. We want to know how nimble you are in human form." The Octarian says putting his hand on my shoulder. I reely wish he'd not touch me, it's creepy.

 

We are outside but for some reason I can't see the sun. I feel the soft breeze but it is nothing compared to the shiver down my non-existent spine. _How am I supposed to climb up that thing with these slip-ons?!_ I wish I could just run away but there are too many witnesses around. Maybe with some help I could escape. A sharp jab to my side breaks my train of thought. It was from that scientist, this time with a pen, from his clipboard.

 

The pain tells me that I have to follow their rules if I want out of something. I start the trek up the tower, forced to use every ounce of my upper body strength. Well what little I had any way, lacking bones and only being fit in my legs. I get up to the first limb and try to catch my breath, knees scraped and palms sore. The ink on my pores makes it easier to get a grip on holds but it is slowly running out. My muscles are starting burn like this is an intense workout.

 

 _Cod, if only I could swim in some ink to refill much more quickly than standing still or moving._ I shake my head and keep going, feeling the soles of my feet start to have deep spikes of pain. One sudden spike caused my left foot to slip off one of the foot holds. " OH SQUIT, Lockstin help me!" I scream out a plea as decent quickly. Considering my circumstances, he's the only one who could.

 

I fell onto the third limb, on to my chest and stomach. In response my weakened body reckted up some of my breakfast onto the floor. All the while those damn Octarians looked up at me and say things to each other. Wiping my mouth, I crouch to grab some hand holds and keep at it."Bleugh, if I don't I will be shot at or something."

 

After about 20 minutes I reached the top, sitting atop the point to catch my breath. The pain in my hands and thighs made me stop and massage them. Now I gotta get down this thing, great. It's much easier to climb down the tower as I slide down it, when I get to the bottom looks at me with pure joy. Oh goodness what is he going to say this time?

 

He clasps his gloved hands together, dropping his clipboard. "You completed a new record for the inklings in climbing, plus your vomit is great for testing." I flinch at the last statement, wondering how someone could say those words without regret or remorse. Disgusting, I don't understand doctors and all the gross topics they dwell in. Then again this guy isn't a normal doctor either.

 

I pull the right sleeve on my shirt to look at my arm, a stinging pain coming from it. "Stay here till we are ready inkling. We have not had this much data in 15 years!" The towering Octoling demands, saying it like I have the strength to even try anything at the moment. The skin on my stomach is cut with a deep gash, yet short. I sigh pushing my shirt back down and just sit on the floor while the Octarians get something ready. Licking my lips I stare at the other ink creatures, envious of their mobility and freedom.

 

An Octoling with a long tendon of kelp walks over to me holding a glass with a bluish liquid inside. Her ink is apparently black, guessing on the color of her long strands of hair. How and where in the world do you get black ink? That's the color of the Grave Sea's ink! "It's tea my beloved guest, here drink all of it please." she calmly says placing the cup on the steel floor. The Octoling then said something in their language, which I couldn't make out. The aroma coming from it brings me to pick it up and sniff it for inspection.

 

A nice earthy mix with a hint of ink. Not a poison of some sorts, they probably don't want to splat me. I'm their test subject. After drinking the blend of unknown herbs my eyes light up. "If I'm splatted I'll just spawn back at home!" I whisper to myself standing up. Doctor Ozentiberg has finished talking to the others and is staring at me, ruining any plans I have. Carp, I can't do anything with their eyes all on me.

 

The friendly Octoling from before takes away the glassware and pounds off, exiting the room through the side we came in. "Why does she have a piece of kelp in her hair and where is she running off to?" I ask myself in Inkanese before taking a better look around. Better not say anything in the language those Octolings can understand.This white room with the tower is a balcony attached to the main building, there are three doors. Which explains why I felt like we were outside and we would be able to feel the short breeze.

 

Two doors lead to areas I have not been taken to yet, but the scientist grabs my wrist and lifts me up. Then releases my wrist and puts me in a hold around my arms. I can feel his large chest on mine and it drives me insane. My already sore joints are being abused after climbing. _I ever so carefully tried tending to them, just great._

 

He grabs my quivering chin and pushes it up so have I face him, his cold breath making me try to lean away from his head. "I hope you still have strength still in those legs little inkling, this time you are competing against an Octoling." He then decides to drop me and I fall onto my sore feet.

 

"Drinking Drunk." I mumble in Inkaense before following the adult Octoling off into an unknown room, again. We walk into a room that is just a track, with all sorts of shapes and lines put on it. A track field of some kind.

 

Oh so I'm doing a race, not too bad. My face feels a little cold, but my head feels warm. What could be going on this time? Then I see who I'm racing with, an Octoling with purplish red hair and no kelp, what made the other one seem so different. She has huge dull silver goggles over her face and eyes, so I can't see where she is staring.

 

Bet she isn't tired from climbing up a tower and this squit I've been through today. I close my teeth together and growl silently. My eyes are closed and I try to mentally prepare myself for my new task. Even though I'd rather not focus on doing anything for these Octarians.

 

The Scientist grabs my attention, well actually my seapony tail. The hair tie is lifted up my head, probably not on purpose. Either way that hurt like sheck. "This is an endurance race, do at least one lap around the track as fast as you can and then try to do many more but at a slower pace. Do not stop running or jogging till we say so, under any condition! Do you both understand?" Is what he shouted boldly, bringing me to quiver in fear.

 

"Yes sir." The girl and I respond at the same time. A little while later after we get to the starting places another Octoling, a young man blows the whistle and we push off. That was the first time another Octoling besides the Blackelp one has said anything in the lingua franca!

 

My thin red slip ons don't serve me too good but I'm still ahead of the Octoling. The soles of my feet are pounding in great discomfort and pain but I'm silent. Sweat and ink begin to escape my pores which dangerous for a time I won't be hydrating in puddles of ink. I'm running as if my life is on the line, but in reality it seems like I am. I haven't hydrated too much before this and sweat is pouring down my body. I take a glance at the pavement and see I just finished my first lap, plus the Octoling is front of me.

 

Her face teases me and my sense of hope, I can even hear a little chuckle come out of her filthy beak. The simple lackeys even appear to mock me with their far off gazes. It seems like all of these Octarians and Octolings are nothing but chum! Well maybe not the Black inked kelp one or Blackelp.

 

Can't wait to have my friends or the police bust me outta here. Hopefully cause I wouldn't be able to do this myself. My eyes narrow and I slow down my pace to catch my breath. I imagine my friends have no idea what I'm doing and where the shell am I. They probably tried calling my phone to, soon it'll be the eight hour mark, and I'm sure.

 

Emptying my head I tread on, breaking down my will even further. Soon as it seems like I'm about to pass out the Doctor blows his whistle again. "I can finally stop all this useless running, ugh." I squeeze out, my knees are shaky and feeling my pulse in my head. Pounding in my veins and into my arteries, guess that means I'm alive.

 

With that I collapse to the floor like a salmonid out of water, grunting in pain. My stoic facade was about to fall off the emotion freeway, like any resolve a sane Inkling has. It all fades to black and I'm at peace. But like all good things it comes to an end.

 

Out of nowhere I'm kicked in the side, in the ink sacs next to my kidneys so it definitely hurt like squit. The pain jolted me up and I was face to face with that black haired kelp Octoling from earlier. Those beautiful dark orange eyes gaze down on me, the black circle around her eyes amplifying it. Why did it look she wanted to ask me a question but knew the others were watching or something? Her facial features beauty made me flush a little, considering my body low ink.

 

But it wasn't her who kicked me it was the other Octoling. That fish, couldn't settle just with the win?

 

"No time for naps I guess dude, soon you can rest." The girl said stepping back holding another cup of the navy blue tea. Blackelp gave me so much hope with that tea and her kind words that I wanted to hug her right there. Of course the people in the room would not let that happen and Blackelp probably wouldn't like being hugged by an inkling. Especially since I am sweaty and someone she is definitely not familiar with.

 

I just realized that she only brings me tea and leaves the room with a pile of paperwork under tow. Also Blackelp seems taller than the rest of the shorter younger Octolings and her voice sounds a little deeper in pitch. Maybe she already hit puberty or is a bit older than the other Octos? I can't place my tongue on it but that is not the most important at the matter. I drink up the sweet liquid again hoping for her promise to come true.

 

That tea is my only sort fuel in this little test drive of sorts. "Hope I could somehow get to hang out with her for just awhile longer." I'm dragged off to another room that has a steel wall like door. Probably an aircraft carrier of some sorts but with 9 rectangular prisms of different sizes sitting in the middle. The Octarians have done it again, completely confusing me.

 

But good old Ozentiberg was there to lay down what I was going to do in this room, whether I wanted to or not. He put his glove on my tired shoulder and pointed to the chains attached to the boxes, grinning wildly. "Since your endurance is wonderful compared to the other inklings from the past, I think we ought to let you try pulling each box to a line."

 

I stepped down in front of the first box, which looked like it weighed about 9 kilograms and the other way more. Wait, other inklings in the past? What the shell d _oes that even mean?!_ Taking the chains in my weary, bruised hands I pull with all my might reaching the goal line in about 45 seconds. All the while the scientist watches and jots things down in his notebook.

 

My arms are sore so I stretch them out for a bit. My head starts hurts and I instantly reel down in pain. A migraine pulses throughout my entire head. Oh no this like what happened yesterday after the Turf War! Some type of bullet is fired at me from far away, cutting my arm that was covering my head.

 

It was from a small no arm Octarian's gun. I grit my teeth at him, feeling a tang of hunger in my belly. But the pain fades and I get back to pulling boxes across the floor. "Junking shell! Give me a break will ya?" My weakening voice strains out from my beak.

 

The next box is about 15 kilograms so it is a little harder to drag along the floor since it seems to be made of cardboard. The friction is making this about 12 times harder. Why did they have to be wooden crates!? I feel the muscles in my back contract and have to fight to keep my balance. Soon I push that darn box to the line. I continue this for about 20 minutes, but suddenly I lose my grip and fall onto the floor.

 

Oh no, I can't give up just yet! But it hurts so much! My vision is becoming blurry but I try to get up. I am shot again and again, but can't get up. My legs ache and my poor hands are starting to have blood dripping from them.

 

"GET UP!" a shout echoes across the room from . My heart begins to race, my breath picking up speed in a hopeless panic. I stopped at the box that was about 45 kilograms, its shadow glazed over my broken body. I am completely worn down, how can one do repetitive labor without some kind of rest? The stinging pain went up my head and looked at my hands.

 

I look closer for further inspection. "Holy junk."The skin is very pale, so my face is probably the same way. I just realized my hair is a very light shade of blue, fading into white. The hair has fallen to the sides of head from earlier, so I can easily see my large strands. My hair tie is on my left ankle for some reason, I don't remember putting it there.

 

An "Ugh." escapes my weak body, as I try to fight off the pain. I need to get my ink color in my body and become fresh with moisture. Even my coughs are dry and my chest is starting to feel heavy. This is the true danger of heavy ink dehydration. Right now I am very dry and raw from lack of my ink color. I wish I just lay in a pool of ink and regain my strength. In a losing turf war I manage to do that but this is just a brutal underground madhouse of testing.

 

But the scientist is having none of me trying to take a quick rest and so he stomps over to me. He kneels down next to me and looks straight into my half open eyes. "Get up and finish the test inkling. RIGHT NOW!" I can sense I'm about to get hit. I'm bumped into but not hit, who could have protected me? My vision is weak as my eyes ache but I can see boots and black clothing, my hearing is fading as well. The bump hurt a lot less than everything else today so I'm willing to put up with it.

 

"STOP Fa-r!" Is what I can make out, blows are starting to be exchanged. Suddenly I'm grabbed up off the floor, to make things easier I turn into squid form since it's much much lighter.

 

"-N why a- you -ere?!" Another voice roared, this time deeply filled with surprise. "NOO, ou ern't uppose- to - nd-ab-s!" The person whose carrying me is running away from the noise and all this tension isn't easy on me.

 

I blank out and can only hear footsteps and breathing. It is a struggle not to fall unconscious right away but I finally give in. Why would one of them decide to rescue me in my dire strait? "You- -ood -y dear g-st?" the person who is carrying me tried to ask.

 

I just didn't have enough strength to give a better response than; "Ugh mm yeah." After that sleep took me completely. I guess the others were right to be worried, this was very unexpected and I should have had a backup plan. _I'm so sorry Helmet._


	3. Celapod Brothers and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the gang doing above ground? What is Painter's condition? Wait, who even saved them? Will something weird happen again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a new POV and it's Wheeler! I know you guys have been wondering who it would be first but there you have it.

-Wheeler's Pov-

The evening sky has a red hue to it, reminding me of a certain someone's eyes." I'm getting worried about Painter." I mumble to myself quietly, shifting in my chair.

 

It's been way past the stupid two hours and we've all called his phone. What is the reason he didn't answer? " Ughhh what are we gonna do guys!?" I cry to the other squids sitting at the table, Helmet and Dice.

 

We are sitting in Inkopolis Square drinking some boosts from Crusty Sean's Crust Bucket. The crew and I earned them from doing Salmon Run shifts, we aren't profreshionals for nothing!

 

The 4 of us are level 30 or higher making us be able to buy every weapon from ammo knights. Which reminds me about Sheldon, the owner of Ammo Knights. Like the name sounds, that shop sells weapons for turf war and ranked battles.

 

Dice and Sheldon are both mega nerds, Lucky is a calculation nerd of some sorts. That Sheldon guy is a ink weapons nerd, even though he doesn't even participate in Turfwar and the such.

 

Boys can be so weird, especially Painter if he is even is one. I'm tapped on the shoulder by Helmet, snapping me away from my thoughts.

 

"It has been eight hours Wheeler, we have agreed we shall go look for Painter now." The older girl said panic laced in her voice.

 

I've been realizing she has some sort of accent but I can't tell what, I think Dicy is the only one without one. Maybe his first language was English, I know mine wasn't.

 

We all get up from our table, Helmet throwing away her drink since she had finished it before the rest of us. I take my phone out of jacket pocket, staring at it's digital blue light screen.

 

3 missed calls, from some friends of ours. One from Mask, another from Hunter and last from Pilot. Those three are other friends of ours, who make up the ten member clan; Blue Ink Rapids .

 

Could use two more members or so, the more the merrier. But those guys are not important right now, we have a mission.

 

"Pack our bags and go save Painter." Dice reminds us as we board the metro home.

 

Helmet tells us to bring changes of clothes and food, simply because we don't know how long it will take to get him back home.Jeez what a tackle. I should have thought able that.

 

We take our main weapons and somehow get them to become compact travel sized. Nah who am I squidding? A Krak-On Roller, Slosher and Heavy Splatling Deco are not travel sized.

 

"But I insist we should take them just encase there is danger down in that man hole!" Complained Dice, lugging his weapon in his bag. I'm not sure the metro will allow us to take these on but whatever.

 

Some folks on the way there give us strange looks confusing me."What? You've never seen a roller before? "I ask after some snob glances at me with disgust like I tried to swing at her.

After she dons a fake smile and replies with a simple no What a boring life you must have lived, old chum.

 

The metro stops and the doors open. We set out for Inkopolis Square once again, my heart racing at the thought of saving Painter.

 

My face turns blue at the thought of seeing my 'sempai' as he says, so helpless and in need of my saving. Crying out for help and in such a battered outfit and position revealing his-

 

I'm tapped on the shoulder by Helmet, shame spreading to my face. "Do you want a snack before we go in, Wheeler?" The older girl had a packet of sandwich cookies in her hand, above my right hand.

 

The way she glances at me makes me feel like she can see right through me, everytime I think of something lewd.

 

"Um, sure I'll take them. Thank you." I simply reply back, wishing I was the one with all the foodstuffs and snacks in a duffel bag.

 

"Shut up!" Is the response I got when asking to switch bags with Helmet." We are giving the medical kit and clothes because it's something you can't break or eat!" I'm upset, highly upset. She doesn't have to be so mean all the time!

 

Anyway putting that aside, we walk up to the area near the grate and suddenly we can see a figure with a green umbrella standing there. Before getting any closer Dice grabs my backpack to keep me still.

 

"What is it-" I begin to say, Helmet putting her index finger very close to mouth to silence me. The figure in the distance is whispering something to herself and Helmet could somehow hear it, her ears wiggling slightly.

 

Dice stared at the girl for a few seconds before letting go of my bag, Helmet putting her hand down as well.

 

"I think that inkling could have some info on Painter's whereabouts, let's go girls." The boy declares basically chasing after the umbrella chick into the grate.

 

That looks fun! I bolt into the hole, transforming into back into my dark blue squid state to avoid my face meeting the steel. In the darkness I can see Lucky is falling faster than me due to him being much-

 

A large object hits me in the side of the head. In fear and rage I swing my fist at the target, hoping to get a hit. "That drinkin hurt you jerk!" I cry, my left arm gripping on the backpack strap.

 

Instead of hitting something my fist is grabbed and I'm yanked up. Helmet is staring at me, with a smug look on her face." Woah my bad squiddo, I didn't mean to crash into you." She apologizes, letting go of my knuckle.

 

The light from my eyes is reflected back onto her face screen from her paintball mask and I feel slightly envious. Well only for a few more seconds. With a loud startling thud we land on some light thin grass.

 

I reel forward in pain falling to the ground, clutching my feet which took much of the force. "OW! Junking shell, I did not see that coming!" I shouted, I don't think I've ever hurt my feet this bad.

 

In my pain I can Dice rolling on his back holding his ass. Must of landed sitting down, I eel bad for em. Once I can stand up I see Helmet face down on the pavement. In the midst of our confusion a voice rings out.

 

"Are y'all alright? You didn't land as smoothly as that other squid did." the female said, from only about 1 meter away. It was the green umbrella girl from earlier, standing next to a small little nicely decorated orange and brown shack.

 

From her spot, Helmet lifted her head off the ground, her paintball mask broken. There was blood from a cut on her face and now only one eye was covered by the plastic screen.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine Miss." she coldly said after a sigh walking up to Dice. She looked so rawesome like that, half a mask missing. Now if only Mask did something like that.

 

I can't believe it that mysterious inkling had gray hair which is very rare and reminded me of someone. Her sandals made a clocking sound when she trudged over to us.

 

Oh no we look like a bunch of schoolagins. I close my eyes and prepare for the worst as the girl walks past me.

Instead she grabs Dice by the hand and lifting him back on his feet. "You probably don't know this but I'm-" Before she could finish her sentence, the boy glomped her into a hug. We all looked at him dumbfounded as they crashed to the floor.

Oh carp, I wasn't expecting him to do that.

"I know who you are!" Lucky literally screamed his face blue and pupils dilated. "You're Marie from the Squid Sisters!" Under him the poor girl, Marie held his body away from her nice kimono, panic laced in her smile.

Suddenly Dice looked down at Marie and freaked out. " Oh Cod what am I doing on top of Marie!? In the flesh and ink!" He hollered jumping backwards into Helmet. The girl shoved him into the ground, brushing off her shoulder.

I stand there in shock,"Squid Sisters?" I ask to the much older looking girl while helping her up. Helmet looks at me in disbelief, tilting her head. It's not my fault I don't know who this chick is!

The strange haired girl frowned dusting off her Japanese style clothes, parsol on the floor. "Wait for eel? The only one of you who even knew me was this boy!?" she said.

Helmet wipes her blood stained cheek and shakes her head, her eyes as green as part of Maries kimono. It looks like her glare is about to bore a hole into Dice's back. But I don't blame him, if I saw a famous person, who I loved I'd probably jump on them as well.

Dice gets up again, looking more composed this time, albeit his hair is a bit messed up. He looks at Marie and blushes covering his face. "I am truly sorry for the way I just acted Miss Marie." He says regaining his composure. Somebody's got little big crush.

"I am a fan of yours Marie but unlike him I know how to control my emotions." Declared Helmet pointing at the boy younger than her. Marie rubs the back of her head, closing her golden eyes.

The older girl yawned pointing over to a shack." Hmmm. excuse me." She covered her mouth smirking. "Come over here to my little house, don't worry you won't disturb Callie."

I almost freaked the shell out when Lucky jumped. Is Callie another squid sister or something?

Why is there such a strong breeze and what is his problem today? I shiver to myself, rubbing my arms and legs. Marie gave me a glance of sympathy, for some reason.

Dice's eyes were wide and his face was flushed. " Oh my Cod Callie is here too?! Wait why are we going to your tiny house!" He nearly fainted whispering. Suddenly Marie put a finger up to her lips and made a shushing sound. The boy obeyed, thankfully.

The shack had an orange roof and the door was on the side, instead of the front."Wow, so what are we going get in here Marie?" I ask as the Squid Sister opened the door. Looking back I can see poor Helmet holding her bleeding head.

"I need to get some gauze for your friend… What are your names?" Marie told, her bright eyes scanning around her drawers. I just stood there, well actually sat there on the floor with my bag in my lap. I was zoned out completely cause I'm hungry.

Meanwhile Marie was telling my friends her plan. "Anyway guys I have some uniforms for you guys to wear to help you go find your friend." But of course Dice had a question.

" Why do I get the newer looking one? Wouldn't it be better if you saved it for somesquid else?" He asked holding the suit out, the bright yellow jacket glowing. Marie tugged abit at her kimino and laughed.

She waved her hand towards Helmet, telling her to stay. "I want you to have it cause your such a big fan. That's all, is that alright with you?" The gray/green inked girl put, loosining the tie that holds her clothes together." Oh and you can change in the bathroom if you want."

Dice hurried away using the uniform to cover his face. " His name is Dice by the way, mine is Helmet." Helmet said from behind Marie slightly startling her. The older inking grabbed a white box and came close to the hurt girl.

She pulled out a bandage and some gauze and kneeld down." Hmm Helmet doesn't sound like your real name….. Ya want to put on this bandage yourself?" Marie asks holding out the small cloth.

Helmet took a tissue and wiped the remained blood from her face then applied the bandage. Then she started taking off her shoes in the silence, while Marie was struggling to pull off her kimono. The injured girl tilted her head making sure to not get dizzy from the flow pooling onto one side of her face.

"Well my real name happens to be Adrien, but I'm not a fan of removing my helmet or covering hats, so that's why everyone calls me that in my closed ." She closed her eyes and the popstar left the room.

Mmmmm, I want a nice fudge cake with some lemonade and a nice juicy-

Somebody rapped me on the shoulder, gaining my full attention. It was a Marie who was holding a suit of some kind with a pair of shoes and an headset."Hey what's your name squiddo? I would ask your friends but they are changing." I took the clothes in my hands and stood up.

I took off my patched hat, placing it down on a large book resting on the wood." My name is Charleigh but you can call me Wheeler or Wheels if you want." Wow I haven't told too many squids my real name, but I feel like I'm going to have to give her this information just to be safe.

After all she is being very nice to us now. I change into my clothes loosely, since they are kind of tight. "I know you'll be glad that the hero suits are thick, Agent Charl. Anyone would be able to see you shivering with those clothes on." Marie suddenly put, making me blush as she mocked me.

As I turned back to ask her what she's talking about but her sleeves are above her head. She's changing right in front of me?! But she just met me and don't inklings usually not wear anything underneath! Is this pop idol trying to seduce me?!

"Charliegh,Charliegh. Hey stop looking at me like that!" Marie put, placing her kimono down. She had a black shirt on with a bright neon vest on, black shorts having reflective stripe and black boots with bright colored spotted soles. I stared at her, confusion raked in my head.

Marie took out some headphones and placed them over her ears, the blue light glowing in the dim room. "Oh my bad, I bet your not used to hearing Charleigh instead of Wheeler." She said holding out another pair of the decorated type headphones. Her golden eyes seemed like they shined with honesty, so I nodded my head.

After tying my new slick shoes I smiled. "Okay so when are we going to save Painter?!" I say lifting my arm into the air. The moment I said that Dice exited the washroom, holding his clothes in between his arms. Marie looked at him and smiled for a second then back to me.

Marie walked over to a long and narrow bag and pulled at a black and neon yellow/ blue sparked charger. The way she held it in her arms was majestic and rawesome, then she pushed the tip onto the floor. "We can go in a few, if you all are ready." She says, placing her charger down and slugging a medium sized bag onto her shoulders.

Dice stuffed his clothes into his bag and picked it up, so Helmet and I did the same. We shouldn't keep Miss Marie waiting. Soon Helmet nodded and took out a granola bar. "Ok, let's get going if your fine with that Marie." she put, opening the bar and starting to munch on it.

The pop-star, grabbed her charger and put it in her shoulder. Then she walked up to the little cot, where her cousin Callie was sleeping. "Later Callie, I've got some work to do. Hit me up on my shell phone, kay?" Marie whispered, making the other girl rise.

Her jet black tentacles looked beautiful even though she just woke up, Callie's golden eyes matched Marie's. I gazed at her and simply waved my hand, while smiling. "Hmm, Marie who are they and why are they here?" she asked, stepping out of her futon like cot.

Dice was clenching his fist and shuddering in delight. Must be the luckiest squid in the bay.

Marie sheepishly looked at us, "This is Charliegh, Adrien and…" she started having a puzzled look on her face when she didn't have Dice's real name. "Hey Dice." The older inkling put, holding her shoulder strap away from her and dropping it.

"Yes, w-what is it Marie?" The boy responded, rubbing his hands together and then running it through his hair. I can tell Lucky just wants to leave but also wants to savor the moment as long as he can. Callie peered at us ,curiosity etched on her round face.

Marie brushed some lint off her sleeve."What's your real name, oh and Callie these squids are trying to find their friend Painter who went down the grate earlier." She suddenly smirked as if she was proud she remembered our story.

Dice looked startled for and moment and closed his eyes." Well it's Nathan. Why do you wanna know?" My older friend said, holding his Heavy Splatling Deco. We dropped our weapons when we crash landed but they are ok. But instead of Marie delivering the answer it was her cousin.

Callie smiled as she walked up to me and leaned on my shoulder. "It's cause when dealing with foes like the Octarians, Marie wants know the true identity of her allies." Then the girl pointed to my roller, ask if she was asking to pick it up.

"I see you're a squid of passion as well." The squid sister said when I nodded my head yes. She held my roller with such care it was breathtaking, do all pop stars have such awesome auras? But everyone else in the room looked at her like she was growing a second head.

Dice coughed, adjusting the earphones on his head. Marie held her old sandals in her hands and threw them at Callie."Ok, ok we're ready get on with it! Let go of her roller, Callie!" The girl demanded opening the door of the shack. I smiled as the black haired squid gave me my weapon back. Don't you have a roller of your own Miss Callie?

We lugged our bags and held our weapons, but Callie held onto her cousin's arm, still wearing her nightgown. "No don't leave me again Marie! How will I talk to you?" We all rolled our eyes in frustration. Marie on the other hand, fished in her duffel bag for something. Helmet peered inside, but I'm not that adventurous.

Soon the grey inked squid pulled out a pair of headphones. "Here, now you can talk to all of us if you want." She said shoving them into her cousin's hands and slamming the door in her face. Dice, Helmet and I just stared back in shock.

Marie looked forward at us, throwing her hands up. "What? It's the only way to get her outta my face sometimes." Her charger was pointed at the sky, but it had smacked Dice in the face.

Helmet chuckled lightly making me burst into laughter as well. "Hey! That's not funny you jerks!" Dice roared chasing after me, whilst charging his splatling. Oh carp! He's gonna shoot me! But instead we were heard a small blast of green ink hit the floor. It was from Marie.

"Listen up guys, it's time to get serious. No time for games, ya hear?" The older girl said as we calmed down. But she was right, we need to save Painter, wherever he is.

-Back to Painter's POV-

Warmth is all I feel, like I'm cuddled in some blankets. My forehead feels like there is a cloth wrapped along it and so do my limbs. I can hear a faint humming sound in front of me. I open my eyes to see a dimly lit room. Something in my gut tells me I am safe here so I take a deep breath.

At the foot of the bed was a black silhouette, it seemed familiar so I called out."Um where am I and who are you?" The wrap on my body made me afraid to move my arms but when I did I was just fine. The person at the foot my bed was Blackelp, and there was a smile on her face.

She put down her book and walked over to me, holding my bag gently in her arms. "Glad to see you're awake, don't worry we are in a secret room far away from everyone else." Blackelp, ran her hand through her long black strands. "Oh and my name is Tober Ozentiberg, what's your's?"

Tober sure is an odd name, but then again so is Painter. I rub my hands together and bare a weak grin. "My name is Painter Calligraphy and wait Ozentiberg?!" I say causing Blackelp, no Tober to frown.

The way she looked at me caused a such a strange feeling in heart I just had to look away. My eyes gazed down under my covers see what I was dressed in since the room was kind of chilly.

To my surprise it was nothing but my tank top and boxers. But how could a girl be so comfortable around me, knowing I'm wearing boxers for a good reason. Briefly annoyed I lifted my head back up.

"Well yes, I am the son of Ochiento Ozentiberg so I would take his last name." The octoling said getting up off my bed. Wait, Tober is a boy?! But the clothes he's wearing would be fresh for a girl but you would never see a guy wear that carp. Showing the midriff is something the ladies would do bud.

My shocked facial expression must have made him curious. "What is it Painter, oh you didn't know I was a dude?" Tober asked, taking my dualies out my bag. They were filled with ink, unlike me and I automatically reached out for them. But the boy held them out of my reach.

"Not till you answer my question inkling." I pushed the covers away from my body and almost fell onto to the floor. Tober caught my arm and looked down on me, with concern is his eyes.

I shook my head and climbed back up." Yes, yes at first glance I thought you were a girl, mainly because of your unique clothes." Tober looked so offended when I said that, but he let me take back my dualies.

My grip was so weak I couldn't even hold them in both my palms. Now I understood why I had bandages along my arms and legs. "Do, do you want me to transfer the ink to you?" The Octarian asks me, holding the weapon in his hands. I peer at him realizing that kid was holding the dualies completely wrong!

Nodding my head yes, he helps me up onto my feet. I feel I slight pain on the soles of feet from climbing. Tober noticed my wincing and suddenly became upset. "What did my father do to you, Painter!?" I could see tears in his eyes, like he was hurt.

"Well he made my climb up a really tall blunt pointed structure, with no gear for like an hour and then back down. I was forced race almost nonstop with some random octoling. Finally the part where I passed out I was pulling heavy crates, and I wasn't able to eat or drink" I recalled as he lead me down a bright hallway. Tober didn't need to hear the painful details yet.

I told him he couldn't give me his ink because it was a different color and he was surprised. "Wait what!? No one ever told me that?" The octoling boy gasped.

I frowned and faced him," Have you never been outside to the surface before? " My voice poured concern into the air. What has this kid ever seen? "Do your parents ever tell you anything about the outside world?"

Tober stop walking and turned around. "I'll tell you about that later, Painter but first we need to get you to the shower in the restroom so we don't get ink on anything important." He turned the knob on the door and opened it. Hold up did he just walk past it simply because he was distracted?

Wait I didn't tell him I wanted him to take me here. "Hey Tober I need you to fire my dualies at me, somewhere my ink can hit me." I say, so covering my mouth to avoid coughing all over him.

I climb into the shower-tub and cover then drain, to make sure the ink doesn't get down. Tober is able to hold them and point it at me, but for some reason he is shaking. "B-but what about your clothes Painter? Won't they get ruined?" He cries, his dark orange eyes filled with dread.

Why can't he just shoot me already? I'm getting tired. "No my clothes will be fine, unlike me if you don't hurry up." I groan, as a spell of lightheadedness hits me and I'm forced to stagger against the tile.

Tober takes a breath and walks closer to me. I can't figure out why he doesn't just point and shoot. Has he never fired an ink based weapon before? Suddenly he croaks out " I'm sorry i've i've never d-done something like before!" I just glare at him, such a naive boy almost like Wheeler but more pitiful and innocent.

"Just pull the trigger! Hold down that Cod-damn trigger Tober!" I yell, being fed up. Suddenly I'm hit with my ink and I transform into a squid to take it all in. Color returns to my body and I feel great, besides being hungry. Pure bliss is probably the signal going through my nerves and brain right about now.

The strength in my muscles and tendons starts to be in full force and I am able get out the tub and walk over to Tober. Once good ink hits the skin it can be absorbed automatically as I have ink pores all over.

He has a proud look on his face and I'm glad he could follow instructions. That kid isn't useless after all. Out of nowhere he just up and hugs me." I'm so glad I could help you recover Painter!"

Breaking away from his embrace, I suddenly felt a heat from below and in my face. Junk, I can't believe this is happening. Tober probably thinks I'm strange from turning my back on him and curling into a ball. I am so glad Tober is a guy or this would twice as awkward.

Before he could say anything, I flopped into a squid. " I'm really sorry but hold on for a moment, my body has not spread all my ink properly." Carp, if I don't stand up it won't go back to normal!

Tober understood that was code for: the ink is pooling in my face and in my harpoon. It's called the sand timer effect, when you get way too much good ink forced into your body when you were low on ink. Thankfully it didn't flow into my barb too, I guess my ol fishing spear took up all the ink instead of my fishing hook.

I stood up and quickly Tober jumped on my back. " Oh ho ho! So you are a boy Painter! Cause I think a girl wouldn't hide the side effects of Sand Timer!" I threw him to the floor in confusion, which was easy since he was smaller than me. What Tober just said makes literally no sense, I've seen plenty of girls with sand timers before. Their lil barbs poke right through those pants, tight or loose. Luckily for me, my top and bottom went back to normal so the octoboy didn't see anything.

Shaking my head, I pulled my shirt down and my boxers up, so they don't fall down. "Well actually I'm half." Tober put a hand on his chest and turned his head.

"Half of what? Wait you only have one spike? I am so worried about your body Painter!" The younger looking boy panicked, grabbing my arms. My stomach growled, but I have a feeling we would not leaving anything right away. But who am I squidding, this boy isn't stronger than me. "Do you, do you? Answer me!"

It was easy to get him to let go of my arms, to ease the pressure. The bandages are still on for a reason kid! " No Tober, I have two junking tentas, but I also have girl parts. I'm an intersex inkling." The silence after I said that filled the air and I fear I broke Tober.

The facial expression he sported was cute though, but my stomach grumbled again. " What's intersex Painter? And by girl parts, you mean like a uter-" The sheltered boy started but I cut him off. Me and my big mouth.

"Yes, well not exactly I have it and that, but I'll tell you more if I can get something to eat. Cause I'm starving, bud." Satisfied with my response Tober opened the door and took me down the left hallway. We arrived in a small kitchen with 3 stools and a coffee table. The steel floor was cold on my feet but I didn't really mind. Man what temp to they keep it down here? 18C?

Tober walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. They were standard orange power eggs but huge. Deciding to help him I looked for a frying pan. The boy pulled out some fish sausages and some fruit cocktail juice then closed the door. Now that I think about it, how old is he?

He took out a pot and some oil along with some slices of bread. "Um, Tober how old are you? Cause I'm sixteen and didn't learn how to cook until like two years ago." I ask putting water on to boil the fish. The Octarian put down the fork he was using to stir the eggs and gazed out the window.

Did I ask a bad question?

"I'm 14, the one of the few things my mother taught me before for she left was to cook breakfast items." The boy says spraying the pan with oil and pouring the egg yolks into the heat. Wait, his mother? Where'd she go and why?

I grabbed some sea salt and pepper and put it into the meat before placing them into the scalding water. Tober poured the egg yolks into the pan, so we both had no active tasks. There was a radio on the coffee table and the octoling turned it on to break the silence. It was some tune I've never heard on some station I've never heard as well.

"So where did your mother go and why, Tober. If you are willing to tell me of course." I blurt fiddling with my dualies. The Octodude gazed at me and sighed, probably tired from yesterday. He ran his fingers through the black long hair atop his head.

Suddenly there was a bright smile on his face like he thought of a happy memory or something.

 

"Well my mother is a researcher of ancient ruins and peoples. Her staff found a new undiscovered site and really needed her help so she had to leave. But around that time, dad was acting weird, I don't know the full details she wanted to take a break." Tober told me running back into the kitchen to make sure the food is okay.

Realizing my food is almost ready, I race back. Luckily the food wasn't anywhere close to burning. "Looks like the food is ready, Tober ! Now where are the plates and utensils?." I say turning off the stove eye and grabbing the pot handle. The Octarian in response opened a box of plastic cutlery and moved it to the dining table.

Soon we both have fixed our plates and start enjoying the meal. During a pause Tober waits for me to finish my cup of blend fruit juices. The taste is pretty unique so I sport a wincing facial expression.

 

"Anyway, Painter you said you were going to tell me what intersex is. Just so you know, my father doesn't tell me too many obscure topics and I'm curious. " The boy demands, surprising me.

I look down to avoid his prying glare. and rest my elbow on the table. "Well intersex is quite a few things," I sigh standing up to throw away my plate. For some reason Tober decided to follow me , but without a plate in his hands. "To me and a few other inklings it's actual based from birth."

He giggled and grabbed my waist, pulling close to my body. I looked down at him and sighed, lifting my arms out of his grasp. " The few of us were born with both sexes parts on the inside and outside. But for many of us they are blank or don't produce sex cells." I continue lowering my guard.

Of course Tober takes advantage of that." Oh, outside like the far away world you call home!" Then he pants me and I realized this kid was absolutely crazy. It was only for a few seconds but fully he exposed me. The cold air feels very bad on all my stuff.

 

Like very bad. The octoling lept back on to the couch, right afterwards as I pulled up my boxers. The rage brewing within kept me silent as he giggled behind me, making me wish I had my shorts back.Then again he could have just pulled that down to, if he wanted to see them that badly.

"Hmmm, I don't know Painter, you seem to be more male than female. Actually I need to see a fully male and a fully female inkling before I can judge that." The boy says, grinning wildly.

I roll my eyes and rush over to him, trying to land a hit . Damn Tober's quicker than he looks and wait how is he going about this need to see a full male or female inkling?

But I'm able to jump on him and hold him down, but he turns back into a octopus form and tries to swim away. Doing the same I chase him back to the room.

Catching up which is easy since he is totally out of shape compared to me. I slam the door shut and we both start laughing. Too bad my body is sore.

Walking over to my bag, I look for the clothes I had on yesterday. Looking back at Tober a thought strikes my head.

 

" So, what's the plan? Also, why do you want to come to Inkopolis with me?" I ask grabbing my jacket and slipping it on. The boy turns around holding a giant notebook.

 

Why the hell does he have that? What is he gonna use it for anyway? I stare back in disgust as my new friend starts to have a look of lust in his eyes.

"Since my father is not too good at communication, I can just ask the other workers to get us down to the broken area and go near the building off in the distance. "

 

I nod my head and pull on my socks and shoes, then look back at him again. "Wait, why do you want to come to Inkopolis?! Y-you didn't answer my question Tober." I say, beginning to shake in anticipation.

 

The air in the room had a sudden heat to it, almost sickening to be in as the boy folded his hands together after tossing his wild hair to the side.

 

"Oh hohoho, why I wish to study the Inkling culture and way of life. Is there something wrong with getting a nice, up and personal view of Inkopolis?" The Octoling stated boldly, giving me some erky vibes.

Staring back at him I cross my arms in dread. Tober, is just sitting there writing down some stuff in the huge ol notebook of his. Just what he jotting down? Peering over his shoulder I see foreign dashes and letters. "Wow so you also speak multiple languages, or atleast write them." my voice catches his ear.

The boy smiles and stands, up closing his writings. His dark orange orbs invading my body with every glance, which keeps going down to my lowers areas. Finally he met my gaze after picking up the book.

 

"Yeah, it seems we speak the same basic lingua franca but I can write and read Octarian but not speak it. Say, what else do you speak Painter?" He replies back, walking to the door.

" Well I understand the lingua franca, Inkanese or as some call it Inkarian and then two archaic languages Japanese and English. " I tell him walking over to my bag and putting on my shorts just in case.

Like a flash how tired I am sets back on, and I stumble. Tober being a good friend holds me and guides me down to the bed. I pull off my shoes and out of nowhere I fall onto the bed since he pushed me.

"I can get into bed on my own dude!" I cry out climbing into the covers away from the perverted Octoling. I turn into a squid and hide in the blankets.

Poking my head out the covers, my vision is whirling around. Tober wasn't in the room with me at all? What I had experienced was mild vertigo for dropping to the bed so quickly.

After trying to rise out of the grasp of slumber my body yields and my face falls onto the pillow. "Guess there's no point in fighting it." My whisper is muffled through the layers of cloth.

I'm having a dream where school is back in session. The whole crew besides Mosaka, Bailey and Aaron attend North Inkopolis Academy which is the new school opening. It's a 6-12 school that specializes in innovation and design.

 

Sea Breeze High the old school near our part of town didn't specialize in anything so this is a fresh new start. The rich squid school Coral Academy does happen to specialize in Aquatic Cultures, but it's also downtown.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Painter! It's time to get outta here!" My dream has been ruined by Tober's shout as the boy slams into the bed with his body. I quickly open my eyes and stare at him in shock, heart pounding in my chest. He's wearing the same outfit from and in the corner of my eye I spy a suitcase by the bedside.

The heavy bounce of the bed, gave attention to my attention one of my two fluid bladders. I need to find time release a little from at least one of them or it'll empty out completely and that will hurt.

Can't have Tober seeing me make a mess all over myself if I'm supposed to be the oldest.

Pushing off Tober and out of the bed I hoist on my shoes. Lying there on the covers was a large black hooded cloak.

"Hmm, what's this Tober?" I sling my bag onto my shoulders after putting on my jacket. The octoboy smiles running a hand through my hair, startling me.

Then his face falls down at my hands."Okay so ya know how everyone is an Octoling or Octarian here?" I nod my yes while zipping up my jacket as I felt a reminder. " No one would guess that your an Inkling if you put on the cloak, so that's how were going to get outta here." Tober finished pointing his arm into the air.

Suddenly something sinister comes onto my mind. "Hey, Tober you got a plastic jar I can use?" The younger kid responds with a yes but looks at me quizzically.

 

Togethet we walk down to the kitchen and I reach up to get into the cabinet. Now that chum will have a little treat. After placing the bin on the counter I pull out my Splat Dualies.

Tober smiles as he sees my holding the weapon in hands for some reason. " So what are you planning on leaving in that container Painter? Is it something for my father?" He asks as soon I lift up the dualie.

You'll see in a second, he'll see in a while. I fire for a few second while holding down the bin, to have it half way. Some ink is on the counter and Tober reaches out to touch it.

The second he does he reels back in pain. "Ouch! I never knew touching someone else's ink would hurt me!" I look back at him in disbelief and the tips of his index, middle and middle finger is covered in a red mark. How much of idiot is this kid?

I stared back at him in disbelief and flashed him a grin. The humiliation of yesterday is still fresh in my mind and want some sweet revenge Mosaka style. Picking up the jar and turning away from Tober is easy, now for the hard part.

I press the container's opening to my shorts fly and press it towards my harpoon tip. Well fitting the whole thing cause the boy a few meters away would notice me putting the jar into my pants.

The feeling of being naughty makes my face fill with blue ink. For some reason inklings are able to control the amount of fluid that exits the body, be it sweat, ink or urine.

 

Well in normal conditions of relatively low stress and good health anyway. Yesterday night does not qualify what so ever.

So I piss for about 8 seconds and quickly close everything back up. By the time Tober looks back at me from doing whatever, I'm shaking the jar. "Okay I'm ready now, ling." I say, smirking brightly. What is wrong with me?

Soon I'm carrying my backpack on my well back and dualies in hands I walk towards one of the exits with Tober guiding me.

 

We quickly reach an area that looks like a port but there are no ships. If Tober didn't make me put on that black cloak we would been stopped by now.

Speaking of Tober, he's talking to another Octoling right now. He carefully holds his right hand as there is a full bandage over it.

Turns out the boy has a high sensitivity to foreign ink and his fingers started throbbing badly. " I told him to give the jar to my Dad after he drops us off." Tober grins, tapping his suitcase, which I was sitting on.

"He's gonna bring a ride for us!? We're good?" I ask hopping off and excitement fills my mind. I can't wait to tell the gang about my little adventure. After about a few minutes the guy from before is back with the card key to the lift gate.

Tober and I step into the platform and it slowly descends."Yep Painter. We're good from now on and then some, maybe even forever." My friend confirms the question I had a moment ago.

Thinking back out it now I never noticed how high up we were earlier. But the ding of the bell says we have reached our destination and after thanking the Octoling we step out. I throw my cloak into my back and run my hand up through my hair.

"When we get to the surface, you need a haircut." I demand as Tober looks up at his wild strands of black while keeping the grip on his suitcase. But more importantly did my friends follow the list? They probably didn't, those Hammerheads!

Wait a minute! I might have shellphone service out here! I quickly reach into my pocket for my phone.

 

The screen flashes on, its at only 30 percent which is enough for plenty of calls or chat. My Octopus companion peers over and I realize something else.

"You've never seen modern technology in this sense, for personal use type devices." I state as we start walking up a bend, towards the light.

 

Tober watches as I scroll through all my messages from folks. Better try calling them now or never. I stop walking in anticipation for the signal to go to Dice's shell phone.

Tober stares at me confused, grabbing my arm to see my screen. "Why are you calling this person rather than the other contacts?" the boy ponders, figuring it out. I simply smile, twirling the dualie in my left hand.

Patting the shorter boy's head I laugh openly. "Why? Its cause I know he'll answer the quickest. That's how Dice, er Nathan likes to roll." Finally the number has dialed and the inkling himself answers.

But I guess I left Tober confused again, probably cause he doesn't know who Nathan is yet. I'll be sure to use everyones' reel names for kid's sake.

"Hey Nathan it's me-" I started, my heartbeat growing in pace.

"Oh my cosh Painter! You're alive!" The voice on the other end shouts back.

Suddenly we are interrupted by another upbeat outcry. "Hey. don't leave me out of the reunion!" That was Charliegh but I didn't set up a group call so how did she-

"Hey Paint, it's Adrien. Just wanted to let you know that when you call one of us it'll connect everyone with these headphones on." Helmet explains while tears begin to form in my eyes. Why am I crying now?I should be happy.

Due to the commotion Tober is all up in my grill listening in. Thank Cod I'm protected by this jacket. I won't want his hands on my bare skin, especially since I'm injured.

I scratch my head in bewilderment. "But, how are you guys doing that?" Why don't we have this stuff back home and who gave them this stuff?

But of course another voice rings from my phone. "Um, hello Painter you may not actually know me personally, but I'm Marie from the Squid Sisters. Before you freak out, I gave them wireless radio type headphones."

Marie from the Squid Sisters, hmm yeah I've heard of her. The Octarian is silent, taking it all in but then I look up.

"Hold on where are you guys anyway? Did you guys come down the man hole too?" My question floats in air as Tober and I approach some sort of broken wall.

We stop to survey the area, since this place is new to both of us.On the the line Nathan, Adrien, Charleigh and Marie were not talking for a moment, probably doing something.

Without warning Nathan answers back. "S-sorry Painter we are dealing with some enemies who caught us off guard."

"They were maroonish purple colored people who said things I couldn't understand." Adrien adds on painting another picture in my mind.

Charleigh wanted to put in her two cents as well. "But those guys were easy to splat, except for the ones with humanoid forms. It seems like we shouldn't be down here."

Tober, the cute naive one himself figured out who they were talking about. "Umm, you guys came from the 'manhole' to get Painter right? Well those people who encountered were Octarians. I'm an Octoling myself."

Of course my friends have never meet one of them before so questions are sure to fly. The only way they would have met one is if they found a chance to hang out Marina from Off the Hook, I doubt that.

I smile at Tober with the face of 'look at this can of eels you opened up'. It took the crew about 10 seconds to figure it out.

 

"Wait Painter, put that Octoling back on the phone! Did he rescue you?!" Dice shouted, his curiosity taking hold of his sanity.

The 14 year old took the shell phone from me allowing me to take the other dualie out of my right pocket.

My stomach growled and I wished I brought some snacks with us. I don't think we have time to just be sitting here. We need to meet up with the others.

Tober spoke into the phone again as we started walking.." Hello everyone my name is Tober Ozentiberg, an Octoling."

"Did you rescue Painter from the underground? Cause I bet they were starving or something, fits being lost like a little drop, I mean kid" asks Adrien who took that chance to make a jab at me and my situation.

Thankfully the other inklings were much nicer." Hey! Helmet, that's not cool. What if he got hurt?! Did you?" scolds Charleigh. I can only imagine what's going on on the other side.

The bandages are still on my body, arms covered up by the jacket and legs not. My ink sac is full of healthy ink now, but I still feel mild pain when I walk or extend my arms.

"Hmm , well Painter did get hurt after the awful things my dad made him do. He's got his arms and legs bandaged all up, but otherwise is okay. " Tober spoke up causing Dice and Wheeler to gasp.

The group was silent for a while probably walking to somewhere as well. "Hmmm, well I'd ask more about it but we are planning on coming to get you." Marie chimes in catching me off guard once again. "Wait, but do you know where you are at the moment? Try to get to higher ground if you can boys." Wait did she refer to me as one of the boys?

Luckily there is large pillar of some sorts that I can shoot up with ink. My octoboy friend still has my phone is his hand so he can stay down here. "Hey, Tober I'm going to climb up here and scout up ahead!" I say so the others can hear as well. He nods his head and looks up.

I pull the trigger on the dualies and a path of ink is dropped in seconds. I swim up to the pillar and then point the weapons as high as possible. Up on the top of pillar is a very nice view.

I can see the whole bunch off platforms with bridges and grates in between. The farthest I can see is 8 dim blue lights. Meanwhile Tober is having a chat with my friends.

"So you think Painter should identify as a male?" asks Dice, weary that his crush is not completely female.

"Well duh, Nathan." The Octoling replies happly. "I mean, have you not seen the size of his-" Wow the statment made my female parts cringe or something cause that felt weird. Guess I'm going to have to punish Tober.

Helmet cut him off quickly "Let's talk about something else guys. What has Painter seen up there?" Thank you very much, I did not need an in detail explanation of how my male jems look compared to my female jewels.

The shorter boy catches my attention by waving for me to come down. "Yes, what is it?" I groan, kneeling down to face him.

Tober lifted the phone to be closer to my face, then spoke. "What did ya see up there? Your friends are asking." I tell them my findings and help the younger boy up.

"Up on the pillar, I saw more platforms and 8 dim blue lights-" In the corner of my eye I can see a red line pointing straight at us. That's from a charger weapon!

Quickly I jump and push my friend to the side right as a loud bang is heard. "Get down!" my shout rings out through the whole area.

My friends on the phone have no idea what is going on. "Are you guys okay?!"


	4. Blue Ink Rapids Needs Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painter and Tober get reunited with the gang, go shopping and meet up with the rest of Blue Ink Rapids at the party, but of course not without some issues.

-Dice's POV-

Silence is pounding in my ears and I look back at the girls. Horror is laced on Wheeler's face and Marie looks a little shaken. "Wait a minute girls!" I say charging up my weapon to quickly make a path. "Painter said he saw our headphone lights! I can make out a pillar in the distance."

Marie started firing her charger rapidly creating path a for herself. When Wheels tried to swim in my path she was cut off by the green ink. "Ugh, Marie please change to blue for the sake of all of us!" Groans Helmet helping the younger girl up. Marie tilted her head in confusion, then grinned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and soon the green color of her hair turned to light blue then dark blue. "Ugh, man we've got no time to waste. Come on!" My crush told herself as she charged another shot and fired blue ink onto the light grey pavement. Heh, didn't know she was so good at this recon stuff.

While the rest of us swam, Helmet was trying out a technique. "It's called squid hopping, you paint the ground, swim, jump and go far then repeat." She told me before in our room while we left. It was going pretty smooth with a melee weapon like the Slosher and I wish I could try it sometime. Of course with a weapon that isn't a charger class, like my Splat Brella.

"Guys, it's an Octarian sniper of some sort." Painter catches his breathe on the phone. I sigh in relief that their okay. We can all hear a noise as Painter gives his phone to that Tober fellow.

In front of is a large wall that has a hidden walkway. There is a large creature that has a faint pinkish yellow front and two large purplish maroon strange shaped tentacles. Attached to it is a large charger holding weapon and it has a scope covering it's right eye.

Tober decides to tell us something. "Okay guys don't engage with him from your distance, the sniper has the higher ground. Painter and I have the advantage and we may not need to fight."

I nod in understanding, though the boy on the phone wouldn't be able to see that. The four of us are hiding behind a plastic barrier, waiting. Wheeler was trying to figure out Tober's plan; "So wait you can speak to that sniper and convince him to not shoot us where we stand. How?"

He's an Octoling remember. Why can't this girl have a better memory!? Helmet smacks her on the head, causing the latter to cry out. "Ouch Helm! I get it now Tober is an Octoling so he can probably speak their language!"

There is no noise coming from the otherside and Marie peeks up from the wall to see if anything is happening. "Oh guys look! We're close enough to see Painter and Tober!" she whispers, excitement heavy in her voice. I take a short glance over the wall and see Tober walking towards the foe, his mouth moving.

What in the world is his hairdo? He needs some major help once we get out of this shellhole. I guess all five of us are carefully watching the unarmed Octo kid chat with the rogue soldier.

After about a minute the sniper gets down and starts rolling away, since he doesn't have legs. "Way to go guys!" Marie cheers, as she climbs over the wall and runs towards the boys.

"Yep, it couldn't have been done without my quick thinking." Tober says from Painter's phone as we all get closer together. As soon as he's in her sight Wheeler jumps on Painter, tears in her eyes.

I smile at the cute reunion of the roomates from the bridge, not wanting to waste my energy racing up to them. Painter couldn't contain his happiness and has a big grin across his face, as well as tears running down his cheek." Wheeler, Dice, Helmet! I've missed you all so much!"

At the side, Tober looks out of place, awkward almost. Then I realize he has a large notebook his hands and is staring at the girls and I. The sheck is he writing!? Peering over to take a peek all I see is a bunch of scribbles. The strange boy notices me " Oh, Nathan was it is, I'm just taking some notes for my father."

Painter suddenly strikes the poor dude over the head with his bandaged hand. "Tober stop being creepy and socialize!" My older friend demands, forcing the octoling to put his book down. I shake my head and yawn. While Painter starts rambling about something to me it looks like Marie wants to get our attention

"Hey everyone, why don't we take the conversation back to my place or better yet above ground." The pop star says rubbing a hand behind her head. "Cause I'm getting the slightest inkling that it's getting late." All of us made eye contact and then turned around.

After what seemed to be about 15 minutes we have reached the brown and orange shack. "Ugh, Tober you're getting annoying. I'm putting you on a 10 questions per day limit!" groans Helmet pushing away the octo kid. His dark orange eyes look defeated so he starts walking over to me, while Marie and Painter were having a chat.

He stared at me for awhile, making me unreasonably nervous. "What is it Tober?" I ask hoping the boy would avert his gaze. I have the eeling that I triggered a mood. The blackette runs his hand up to the random piece of kelp attached to his hair.

I just realized something, the tips of his hair have been changing colors this whole time. Why is that?

The boy spoke up to my surprise. "So do inklings not change colors quickly or something? Also why does inkling ink smell so good but burn me when I touch it? How come-" Thankfully Painter cuts him off again. I guess those two are done chit-chatting.

"Tober I said socialize, not bother them! Plus we should be ready to swim on outta here. " The bandaged inkling put gently, letting me see the slight bags under his eyes. My close friend tapped me on the shoulder. "Marie has something for us, I think you'll like it."

The lighter squid sister is holding 4 duffel bags, whose contents are sure to be varied. "Alright ya'll be sure to pick one weapon from the bag and be on yur way. I wanna see those fins flying but do come visit soon." She cooed opening the door to her little home.

Wheeler opened the first bag and it had a Hero Charger, I opened the second and it had a Hero Slosher, Painter got a set of Hero Dualies and Helmet took out a Hero Brella. Sweet! These babies will be useful for testing out new ideas and skills.

From the side Tober had a look of shock on his face. "Do, do I get nothing, for what I've done!? Miss Marie open up!" the boy cried rushing up to the front door.

Helmet looked at me and whispered. " What would he get from her? A makeover?" Wow that was well said ya jerk.

Suddenly the door flew open, almost smashing Tober in the process. Marie held a Hero Blaster in one hand and a sandwich in the another. The octarian snatched the weapon from her grip happily. "Thank you so very much Miss!"

The grin on his face was enough to make metal melt and my crush smiled back, stepping forward to ruffle his long locks of hair. "Heh, no problem kid, stay safe out there guys." The squid sister yawned. So cute! The Marie fanclub will never guess what I got to see this break!

Well that's over, what are we to do now besides go home? Wheels holds her stomach and sighs. "Can we go home now guys? I'm hungry as always and wanna take a nice bath." She mumbles before yawning sheepishly. I was thinking the same thing bud.

Painter yawns in sympathy after rubbing his wrapped up arms."Man I'm beat, let's hit the road." One by one we all go into the squid grate back up, somehow okay don't ask me.

Now I've realized every single little thing from now on is a culture shock for the new guy; Tober Ozentiberg. I mean he has only been living underground his whole life and his parents may have not told him anything about the surface too much.

"The drinking Booyah Base, weapons, fashion, phrases, common street knowledge and transportation are just some of the things that this boy doesn't know about yet." Helmet grumbles while were sitting on the late train back home. I'm glad she has stopped cursing around Tober, I don't want him to pick that up.

That boy is gazing out the window in the dusk purple sky. "Wow I've never seen the actual open sky before! And trees and street lamps and-" Out of nowhere the train braked ultra hard interrupting his comment. Wheels and I both fell on the floor while Painter is clutching the hand bar above our heads tightly.

On the other hand I can see Tober face down between Helmet's legs. Wow, what a lucky guy! I don't have the stupidity to do something like that. Then again I can see that girl's tentas anytime I want if I was in the mood to get my own chopped off. Why do I share a room with a girl?

Everyone nearby who can see this either face a blushing face or a laughing one, Wheeler's was both. "Why are you laughing?!" Painter laments from his spot quietly. Does he know something I don't? Now I'm confused even more!

"Such a nice feeling here…. Oh wait I'm…" The awkwardly placed boy said, lifting his head up slowly. The girl he was nestled in between had a look of total shock and embarrassment painted on her face.

"Tober. You have 5 seconds to get off me." My older friend growled, through closed teeth. Due to fear or something the dude turned into his octopus form but was shaking. He better swim the shell away or he'll be cooked!

"5,4,3,2-" Helmet counted as she rubbed her knuckles together, preparing to punch the daylights out of him.

Lucky, just in the nick of time he hopped off her lap and onto his tipped over suitcase. Painter dashed up to Helmet to calm her from roasting the poor octoling into a nice meal over an accident.

Meanwhile Wheeler was still on the subway floor laughing her ass off. "Hahaha *weeze* Ahahahaha! Tober sure did land in a nice spot! If he were to take a little time to feel more, he would have noticed a little-"

Suddenly Wheels was kicked in the stomach, sending her flying into the bar of the seats across from us. "Shut the junk up you little piece of squit." Demanded the older girl, her arms crossed and scowl on her face. The boys and I looked at each other for a moment; Painter with a look of realization on his face.

Tober crept over to the younger girl worry and confusion baked onto him. She was hit so hard there was blood dripping out of her mouth. "Ummmmm, Charleigh? Are you okay?" The boy whispered, grabbing Wheeler's left hand and helping her back on her feet.

As he did that the metro did a slight brake and we have reached our stop. Painter grabbed his new friend's suitcase and rolled it out, right behind him was Helmet who was trying to calm down before she strikes again.

" No. Man, that eely hurt." Groaned the girl behind me, her pale face looking even more pale." I was only going to tell the truth, unless there's something wrong with that? Cod! Who put her on the planet?" The Octarian holding her hand smiled as we exited the Metro.

He took his suitcase back from the intersex inkling and faced Wheels once again. "The person who put her on the planet was Lord Eelix, the ultimate ZapFish in the heavens." We all stared at him like he was growing another set of eyes. Who the shell is Lord Eelix? Oh Cod, what have we got into now?

Passing by us was a guy who seemed familiar, dark blue eyes, headphones, short sleeve black shirt, yellow shoes and a fohawk. Oh that's right, he's one of the models for that magazine about inkling teen culture. Tober's eyes lit up and he ran over to the guy and stopped him. I have no clue why'd this dude would be so interesting. Is Tober that desperate?

"Excuse me sir, but where did you get that haircut?" Painter tried to run over and stop him but he flinched pretty hard. I bet it has something to do with wrap around most of your body, don't push yerself.

The model stared at the octoboy and then back at us. "Wow, I didn't know that Blue Ink Rapids had a Octoling hanging out in the mix! Oh and buddy, your friends can prolly give you my style if you asked them." He told him before waving and walking the other way. That left Tober in confusion once again.

Painter beckoned him over so we could walk in the direction of our apartment. I felt a tug at my sleeve and turned around. "Hey, Nathan what's Blue Ink Rapids? Is that an group or something you guys are part of?" The Octarian asks me. I want to wait for a better moment to explain it, so I don't answer.

Wheeler walked over from the shade of a tree, her loud footsteps planting on the brick ground. The apartment is in view and we all feel excitement. Painter and Helm are already up the stairs somehow, they walk too fast. Maybe they walk fast because I'm slow or maybe I'm just too worried about our troublemakers?

From the corner of my eye I see as Tober is suddenly lifted up off the ground from behind. It was by Wheels of all people. "Heh ha! You're lighter than expected buddy! Since you asked earlier, Blue Ink Rapids is a squad the four of us are in that competes in things called Turf War and Ranked Battles but on another level." She says putting the boy on her shoulders and running up to a newly fixed ink rail.

"Woah!" The startled kid cries, a light blush appears on his face as the older girl leaps onto the upwards diagonal moving stream. "Pu,p-, put me down please! Charleigh!" Wheeler is so mean to him, it's kinda funny.

She reaches the third floor and jumped down, stomping on the ground beside our door. Tober was shaking in his Octo form in her grasp and hops away. I waltz up to the girl and smack her across the head. "Ouuch, Lucky that hurt!" Wheeler holds the spot that I hit. You know very well why I hit you. Behave!

The octoboy looks at us with a concerned look, but also something else in his orange eyes. "Tobey I'll tell you more about Turf War later, right we need to get inside our apartment and rest." Wheeler says fishing through her bag pockets for the key. Unlucky for her I beat her to the punch.

Our door slams open and we enter in. The leftover box of pizza is still sitting down out on the table and it gathers Tober's interest. He opens the box and peers inside, but my girl Helmet takes it out of his reach. "Okay rule one, wait till everyone enters before trying to eat something." she demands as she places the box near the oven.

Wait a minute our hands are filthy and she's worried about that!? "You're forgetting something Helm. We need to wash our gross hands first, don't want to get sick before the party!" I say before peeling off my gloves and walk to the kitchen sink.

The others just look at me plainly. What, something wrong with basic hygiene?!

Painter heated up the pizza and soon it was ready for us to eat. For some reason Wheeler had changed into her pajamas and was lounging on the sofa, showing Tober our electronics. "Hey guys the food is cool enough to eat now!" I call, hoping we'd be able to sit at the dinner table and eat normally.

"Coming!" the younger kids say pausing whatever game they were playing, I couldn't see the whole screen. Helmet has pulled up a bar stool for herself, so our new roomie can sit on a normal chair. I hold the plates in my hands and give them out to everyone.

Their shout made me think of something. "Wouldn't have been funny if you Inkcoming instead guys?!" I ask laughing. No one else is laughing with me and I eel very defeated at the moment. "Where is your sense of humor guys!?"

Tober looks at the food with a big smile before biting into it. I guess that he's never had pizza before since he lived his whole life underground. Happy tears rolled down his face. "Is it good Tober?" Painter asks causing me to inspect his plate.

Wow he finished 2 of these huge slices his so fast. Well time to establish order, how else am I going to take over as team captain from Helmet. "Ahem." I clear my throat and grab the fridge magnet board. "So tomorrow we are going over a friends house for a party. We are in charge of bringing the snacks so we better go to store before we get there."

Everyone nodded their head, but Painter decided to remind us. "Umm the party starts at noon right? We should leave at 10:30 am alright?" He asks us a rhetorical question as he answered it himself. I throw my head back in laughter at Tober playing with our smart fridge.

Looking back at him, he's fascinated with the fact that he can get clear drinkable ink into a cup along with ice. "Have you ever been to a party before?" Wheeler asked the octoboy grabbing a hand full of his long black unkempt hair. In response the kid turned around with a smile.

He grasped her hand and took it down to her ear. "No, Charleigh I haven't, but will you be willing to fix up my hair-" He started to ask when, Helmet walked up to them. "Oh hi, whatcha need Adrien?"

She took his head in her hands and made him face her. "Before you go anywhere with us we need to give you a haircut." He followed her to the bathroom but she closed the door on him. Soon she returned with some really nice scissors.

Everyone else gazed at her with worry and mild confusion. I'm not too worried since she's done my hair before well. Helm took him by the hand with Painter right behind for some reason.

"Don't keep your eye off him, Helmet!" The oldest squid warned.

After about 5 minutes or so they both emerged, looking quite happy. Tober had only one tentacle directly on top of his head in the middle going forward and the rest in back. "OOOHH, get it Tober!" Cheered Wheeler running her hand through his hair. I smell a secret coming along.

"Alright, alright." Painter spoke up bringing us to look at him. "Tober may have an acceptable hairstyle but we still need to buy the snacks." I looked back down at the intersex inkling and back to the Octoling. Yep that kid is right.

My roommate smiled as she shook her head, dark blue curls bouncing in the air. Then she put her hands on my shoulders. "Should we bring him along?" Helmet asks glancing at the clock above the wall. It read 9:50 PM.

Just then Wheeler yawned loudly and stretched those fine arms. I've always been able to see that the girls were slightly built, especially our older friends Sailor and Hunter. "Yeah, but let's do that early tomorrow, before the party. Good night." I responded walking towards our room.

I should research proper bi and tricep exercises and maybe some calf and thigh ones. Tober's gonna need some if he wants to keep up in turf war and all our activities.

With that we all did our night time rituals and went on to bed. Tober, since we didn't have an extra bed or air mattress had to sleep on the couch. Poor guy, just got here and already is sleeping on the couch.

"Ahh man! You guys don't have a cot or futon I could use?" Tober had groaned, wailing his fists on Painter's chest. The oldest just stood in front of the Octo, arms crossed flinching slightly after each hit.

The red eyed inkling eventually grew upset and threw a blanket and pillow at the younger teen. The foreigner narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "I wish I could just stay in your room, with Charleigh!" He then went to sleep and so everyone else fell into slumber as well.

-Tober's POV-

My dream was wonderful for such a strange day. I bet Father would love this. I even wrote it down in the journal as a log for day 1.

Wow, yesterday was so crazy. I met an inkling who was intersex and helped him escape the Facility to go up to Inkopolis. Along the way we met up with the inkling's whose name is Painter Calligraphy friends; Nathan, Adrien and Charleigh. A girl known as Marie from the Squid Sisters was helping them. Then they took me back to their apartment and I had so much fun.

Suddenly I jolt upright in bed, er the couch. I can hear faint breathing from near the kitchen, but it's almost pitch black in the whole room. The blinds could only let in little light from their closed state. Do inklings like to be in complete darkness in the morning? I know I sure don't.

I pushed the plush blanket from my lap and stood up. Being an Octoling gives me some nice night vision once I get the sleep outta my eyes. "Hmm, is that big sister Adrien?" I whisper to myself as I creep into the light.

The figure in the kitchen tiptoes or walks silently over to the window and grabs the bar and pulls it down, revealing the early morning sunshine. It's Adrien who is standing there, hands wrapped around a mug of something hot. "Good morning Adrien!" I say causing her to perk those pointed ears and turn around.

The way she stared at me made my heart race just like when Charleigh had me ride the that 'ink rail'. "Oh," the older girl smiled back, placing her hand on top of a book on the counter. " good morning Tober. Didn't expect you to be up so early, like me."

I stare up at her features, such lovely brown skin and green heavenly eyes. On instinct I reached out grabbed her hand. "I-i heard you up so I couldn't stay sleeping. Are you drinking tea?" I say walking up to the counter and gaze at her book. Dang, must be in Inkanese so I can't read what the cover says.

Suddenly we can hear a door creak open and Nathan emerges. He has a nightcap on top of his head and his solo long bang is peaking out. "*Yawn* Ahh, good morning guys." The boy seems to disappear into another room and I'm curious so I follow him. I use my foot to stop the door.

"Tober, I'm trying to pee here. Wait till I'm done, okay." He breathed, panic laced in his face. I complied and backed away. A bright blush was hitting my face and I walk away towards Adrien.

Confusion is raked in my head, why was I embarrassed about that?

She's still holding that book by the time the boy exits the bathroom. I try to peer over her shoulder but even up close I couldn't make out the words. " Umm, I have a few questions Adrien." I ask sitting down at the chair across from her. We sat in silence for about a minutes, before I broke the barrier.

The girl I spoke of decided to look up from her book, after sipping some her tea which had cooled down. Before I could say anything she cut me off. "I can bet you're gonna to ask what my book is about, huh Tober?" Caught in a net I nod my head and look away. Man, she's good.

When she gets up and sits next to me, Painter decides to come out of his room. But unlike Nathan and Adrien, he has his day clothes on. "It's a book about early Turf wars and the making of weapons." Helmet says before turning around.

I was staring at Painter and she happened to notice. A trigger was pulled in my head and another blush on my face. Adrien gazed at me with some form of confusion and disgust and waved at the older boy to get his attention.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't notice you guys at first!" the red eyed inkling said before laughing. His open mouth gave me a nice view of his teeth, which had two canines pointing out on top and one on the bottom. Suddenly he walked past me and put his heads on Adrien's shoulders.

He started to shake her back and forth, clearly stressed. "I know, I know; you're worried about the party and the food, but it'll be okay." the younger girl cooed freeing herself from his grasp. Wow she's being nice to someone, maybe she was having a bad day yesterday!

Soon everyone was ready, well besides me. I had to take a shower and put on my same clothes, but it's better than not washing myself at all. Funny enough it took Charleigh the shortest time to get ready even though she woke up the latest. "Why are y'all taking so long?!"

It turns out that to go near the party and the closest store we didn't have to use the Metro. We are going on a walk. I don't exercise as much as my friends.

"Alright guys were going to Sand's Club to get brownies, cookies and either a sheet cake of two dozen donuts." I can hear Nathan say. He adjusts his street cap while we walk on the payment.

Charleigh was right about it being hot out today. I feel so happy being in the sunshine with my new friends, with my nice fresh tentacut. 32 degrees celsius in late summer, it was never this hot down in Octo Valley.

"What's a Sand's Club? Also didn't you say you guys were going to buy me some new clothes, if I didn't bring my notebook?" I ask tapping Painter and my new interest, Charleigh.

Painter just rubbed his hands together and sighed, a noticeable thing he does quite often. I should be sure to mark that down in his special log, which is a set of 10 pages. Also I will need a detailed drawing of everyone in the nude, that will be tough. But this is all in the hand of science and inkling research!

Both of them stared at me and Charleigh lifted up her oval shaped shades. Is the sun so bright you need to wear eye protection? Why are they shaped like ovals anyway?

"Well we are going to buy you some fresh clothes from Sand's clubs, which is a membership based shopping center." The girl said walking up some steps on the sidewalk. Though she answered I'm still confused, why are there a stairway to get up this street? The buildings around this area seem to be older, red bricks type. Why did they use redbricks while building this part of town?

I use my hand to block the bright full rays of the sun, feeling out of place. Being on the surface is much warmer than underground. "But I don't think you know what a shopping center is? Do you?" reminded Adrien from in front while we wait at some intersection.

"If you're wondering, right now we're at a crosswalk, since cars which aren't too common downtown are driving in the opposite direction." She added pointing at some of the shiny velchiles flying by at moderate speeds. So that's what they are called; cars.

The light above us flashed green and my friends directed me to follow them across the road. I took note of all the street signs and places names given to me by the outside world and the buildings that had them. Soon we reached a place with black pavement and cars of all sizes parked next to thin slabs on grey concrete.

"Is this a Sand's Club?" I ask as we take a side route on the sidewalk to avoid the danger of cars. Nathan nods his head yes just as I'm able to read out the large print in blue in the center on top of the store. Thank Eelix it's something in the common lingua franca this time.

Before entering the store we pass some jelly-like creatures. Painter tells me they are referred to as Jellyfish and if they wave I should wave back. Guess I'll need to make a log of them too.

As we get in side the store Adrien takes some card out of her purse and shows it to the attendant, while Nathan gets a blue rimmed cart.

I'm staring at the attendant as his strange spiky hair, which lacks each of the two tentacles that men usually bind into a seapony tail. Oh man I keep forgetting squids have 10 limbs not 8, like me.

"How many hairstyles are there?" I whisper to myself before Charleigh grabs my hand and leads me away. "Hold a moment!" I cry in panic, but she just easily pulls me away. I never realized who much stronger everyone is compared to me, probably cause I never have had to lift anything my whole life.

So it turns out I tuned out everything that Painter and Adrien had said about what the full plan at the store was about. Charleigh and I were to go buy me a full set of clothes, includes day wear, night wear, beach wear and underwear.

"We'll come back in fall for some cold weather clothes and once you get into turf war you'll be able to buy clothes from the Booyah Base as well." The pale girl explained.

Since she didn't like my choices she picked them out for me, spare the socks, underwear and flip-flops. Charleigh even payed for it with her own money, because I have none of this currency. When I thanked her she shook her head, "Ah, no problem! I'll make all this back after a day of battles give or take!"

Her deep blue eyes shone so brightly I had a small blush by the time we left the store. We got a box of different circular glazed pastries called donuts instead of a sheet cake mainly cause the weight of the sheet cake would be too much since we don't have a cart or anything to carry it on top of.

"We are on time guys, 11:20 so we have 40 minutes to get in the neighborhood." Adrien says hoisting the bag on her shoulder. Charleigh's wrist was in her hand and she was just eyeing her watch. I laughed as the younger girl took it back from her senior's hold. Hope their friends are just as fun and cool.

As we started to walk towards the 'parking lot' I noticed the beauty of the late morning sky. The clouds were so puffy and big I just had to stare up. *BANG* my face body fell backwards and suddenly I was in Painter's and Adrien's arms. "Be more careful next time Tober." Nathan said from in front of me. Guess I ran right into a street lamp, better keep my eyes ahead.

"How do you know where the house is?" I ask a bit later when we start leaving the city area and are on a long stretch of sideway. The loud noise of the cars passing by almost blocked out my question but Charleigh heard me. She pointed to Painter's squidphone and lifted up her bags.

Getting closer to the boy I could see a map of the current area and a blue dot telling us where we are and a red dot farther off near an arrow. "It's called a GPS map, I type in the house's street address and the satellites tell me information back and we can find the right neighborhood and house." Painter said answering a question I was going to ask.

Soon we entered a neighborhood called Brine Springs, but first we had to talk to a security guard. "We are here to visit to Aaron Robinson's home." Nathan tells the Sailfish. She walked into the booth and then the gate opens. We wave to her as we walk in side.

While we were walking Painter looked irritated at his phone. "Damn, I lost the signal so I don't know what number the house is!" He growled shoving his device back into his pocket. Nathan rubbed his chin and Adrien stared at the nearby houses.

"Well all the houses on this side of the neighborhood are one story so the house must be one story as well. Oh?" Charleigh was saying before a blast of ink hit the ground in front of us. We all looked at the yellow ink on the road. After walking for a bit another shot hit the pavement, I guess trying to lead us somewhere.

Looking at the ink blast it was quite wide and long, I wonder what type of weapon fired it? "It's Hunter's Range Blaster guys! She's leading us to the house cause it's in view!" Painter shouted and started running in the direction. A Range Blaster? I wonder what it looks like, thanks.

We followed him with Adrien crying out. "Hold up guys! This bag is pretty flimsy and it'll break if I run too fast!" In the crisp green grass of the front lawn was a a female inkling. Hunter is probably her nickname I have to ask for the real one. I don't understand everyone with their real names and nicknames, it gets confusing sometimes.

Anyway She had a very long strand of tentacle on the right side of her head, that was yellow. Her eyes were orange with hints of dark gold and she was wearing a short sleeved grey tee, broad brown hat, long black sweatpants and green low tops.

"Wow, ya'll finally made it, and who is this cutie?" Hunter said confusing me to no end. Wait did this girl call me a cutie?! Great now my face is blushing again.

Painter stepped in front of me while the others left us outside. I just stood there with a look of confusion on my face, letting my bags slump to the floor. "Okay Hunter this is Tober, he helped me get out of the underground two days ago and wanted to research inklings on behalf of his father." The boy said, extended his hand.

Hunter looked at me and smiled lifting both of her mighty arms and lifted her left one up towards me in a about at 70 degree angle. Shen then grabbed my hand and hit it with her palm. What did she just do to me? To answer my question she grinned. "It's called a five high Tober, have you never done one before?" Before Painter or I could reply she cut off.

"My full name is ShiRAzaki Arita, the group calls me Hunter cause that's what I do in battle. Painter's real name sounds like a codename someone use so we keep it the same, care to come inside?" Nodding my head yes the big girl walked up the ramp to the front door and banged it 4 times. I could tell Painter's name was a bit different compared to the others.

The sleek wooden door opened gently and a very tall boy was standing in the doorway, a bandana with a skull covering his face. "Come on in, everyone's waiting." The Masked inkling said glaring my way. Inside the house was a nice table and picture frames on the wall. Music could be heard from the left side of the home and there were two inklings, I couldn't fully see hanging out in the kitchen.

Another male inkling, just a few inches shorter than the masked inkling with spiky hair was sitting in an office. The grey blue eyed, bald fade inkling was sipping from a glass small cup and looked up. Where'd that masked guy go off to? Oh well let's talk to this dude.

"Hi, my name is Aaron but you can call me Pilot, welcome to the party." He said when I caught his attention. Upon further notice I could see a upside down crescent in the form of his pupil, Also it seemed Shirazaki and that masked guy had them too. Hmmm this orange haired guy seems different than the rest of my new friends.

But why do the others not have the different shaped pupils? I walk up to Aaron and he puts down his drink and smiles weakly. "Hey, um Aaron, my name is Tober and I've been wondering. Why do you have those shaped pupils, Shirazaki has them but Painter doesn't?" The young adult looked at me and then looked at his cup.

"Well usually if their an inkling older than sixteen they start to develop the family pupil or many call crest. Some may form it right after they turn sixteen or as late as twenty-one so it depends, also the shape and size is based on genetics so first line relatives usually have the same one." Pilot said before taking a sip and reclining back in his seat. Since he answered my question I decided to venture into the kitchen.

Near the island or counter there was another beautifully darker skinned inkling. He was a short male with yellow inked bangs that covered his eyebrows, he had a nice orange visor, black shirt and orange mesh shoes. The inkling's gaze was confusing, "Does he dislike me or like me?"

Now the other inkling, I'm baffled. My eyesight isn't too well so I can't tell this one's gender. They have short bangs and hair that was also yellow inked. Gold tinted shades, blue waterproof jacket and black boots. "Wow such nice clothes, I've been missing out on these fashion trends." I say.

The oddest thing was the purple trail aura coming from their left eye. Can this boy not see it? Also they are the tallest person I've ever seen in my whole life.

Noticing my stare the boy squid kid waved at me. "Hey there, the names Flag but you can call me Fernand." My focus wasn't on him but I could hear it anyway. Fernand sounds like a boy name so he must be a dude. "Also your hair is flawless for a Octoling." he added. He's making it sound like my hair would look bad as an Octoling, then again it was really wild yesterday.

Putting my whole attention on him, I smiled."Oh, my name is Tober and I've been wondering is this other person a male or female?" Fernand looked at me with a baffled face but then saw I was swinting. That other inkling still just stared into the distance so I backed up.

"You mean Uiwfuko? Oh wow she's not actually flat so I don't get-" Fernand looked panicked for a second when I stepped closer to Uiwfuko, who had another strange name like Shirazaki. "Oh but you can just go see for yourself Tobe. " Then he leans forward to whisper. Wait have I just received a nickname?!

"I'm not stopping you and she won't… yet." This dude is so vague but he says that this Uiwfuko person is a girl. Inklings are so strange, no wonder I should make another notebook for research on them.

The second I lifted my hand on to her shades the purple aura goes away so I panicked. I leaned backwards taking the glasses away from her face, exposing her beautiful purple eyes. The girl stared at us with distress. "Fernand who is this?" The very tall girl asked my new friend. Well I hope he's my friend, can't tell with folks these days.

The darker inkling placed his hand on my shoulder and sneered. "Oh this is Tober an Octoling, he couldn't tell if you were a girl or not." Why'd he have to say that!? The older looked girl looked surprised and put her hand down towards me, palm open.

I handed her the gold tinted shades and blushed angrily. "Yeah I'm Tober Ozentiberg, I helped your friend Painter get out from underground when he was captured by my father for research. My close up vision isn't the best so I can't tell certain things apart half the time, sorry." I explained pushing the boy's hand of my shoulder.

Uiwfuko smiled and reached over to grab a plate. "Oh wow that's really cool! But, I didn't know Paint was going by he now." She used some tongs to pick up a couple of meat items. Then the girl handed me one. "Here I bet you haven't ate anything since coming here, enjoy the food man, go outside!" As soon as I turned around I heard a flurry of loud angry sounding Inkanese.

Following her orders I walked past that masked inkling and Nathan playing a card game with the others. Who and what even is out here? The sliding glass door was covered by a large set of white blinds.

Once I exited the air conditioned house and felt the heat of the outside I felt out of place. "It was never this hot back home, guess this the true power of the sun."

There was five different colored folding chairs arranged next to a round glass table. By the side of the house was a grill, at least I can recognize that object. I kept walking since I couldn't really see, suddenly I feel like I'm tripping down onto the rough floor.

Before I fell into the dip I was caught by someone. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? I've never felt my heart race this fast before.

I was wrapped around damp strong arms and I could feel a warm body press against me. In reflex from falling I had shut my eyes so fearfully I opened them. Why would anybody else be out here? Who could it be?

"Hey are you okay?! You would have fell into the pool if I weren't here to catch you." A sweet voice told me right as I looked it in the face. Though I slightly backed away, almost at arm's length. Oh my lord, this squid beautiful even when I can't completely make out their face!

It was an older inkling, female with long orange hair in two twintails. She had a two piece suit on with shorts and some sort of bra. Flustered I turned away, but I forgot that I was in her strong grasp. "Umm, yeah I'm okay Miss." I weakly started to say gazing upwards at the taller inkling.

Now she wasn't as tall as the masked inkling but she's taller than Nathan. Then again basically everyone is taller than me. Maybe one day I'll get as tall as dad or mom. At least mom, because she's 5'7 last time we checked.

Her eyes were a rich mixture of brown shades and she had strange brown dots underneath her eyes and above her nose. Are those the freckles that I've heard Dad mention before? He said something about sunlight on people with low melanin.

The girl sighed getting my attention, apparently she had carried me to the side of the 'pool'. "Eh? You don't have to call me Miss, I'm Bailey but most people call me Sailor. What's your name?"

Now that my eyes have managed to focus I see that she has plus shaped pupils and seems to be very fit and in shape. Must be doing some sort of special training to look this good. The others aren't this fit , well maybe that Aaron guy is cause his shirt was kinda tight and I could see his abs.

"I'm Tober and I've been wondering.. Sorry if this sounds out of place or rude but; what are you wearing and what are doing out here?"

Sailor looked at me and then back down to herself. "Eh ,sorry have you never seen a swimsuit before Tober?" I shook my head no and started fanning my chest. Wish I had changed into the new clothes since it's so hot out today. "And as for what I'm doing is practicing my rescue swimming in this pool."

What? As she lifted up her left hand to push back her long strand of tentacle I could see a black watch on her wrist. On her neck was a silver tag that had an engraving on it in the lingua franca.

"Soooo, Bailey Roy what really is 'rescue swimming' and why do you do it in human form instead of squid?" I could read out her name on the tag from far away.

"Well the reason I swim in human form is to be able to carry people out of the ink or water if they can't swim or in a dangerous area, it's my job." Bailey replied standing up and stretching her arms. Those arms look so nice to be in a hug with just like Dice's.

Oh that makes since cause you can't carry or help anyone in squid form! "But what is your job then?" I asked before wiping a bead of sweat from my brow. When we get inside I need to get a drink so I don't faint of dehydration.

"My job is to be a lifeguard to all people as well as a Marine Self Defense Force Member." Bailey told me in a quieter voice as we walked over to the table where I put my plate down. "Though I'm not in duty right now since we are on our month break at the moment."

After eating the tasty bit of food, I nodded. Uiwfuko was right about it being good! "Who is 'we' and why do you have to be a lifeguard to all people. Where did this idea start and why do you have a whole month for a break?" I say before the much older girl grabs a towel and starts to dry off in front of me, despite still in her two piece.

Suddenly the sliding glass door opens and Aaron walks out looking at me like I tried to steal something. Bailey faced him while drying off her head and face.

"Eh, babe have you met Tober yet? He's such a curious boy, guess he probably doesn't know too much about surface life. " the girl said with a small grin on her face.

The boy's glare changed and his face became a little smirk and he waved my way. Guess he's not mad at me anymore, whatever I did or looked like I did.

"Yes I have andI was about to tell y'all to come inside in about 10 minutes. We are about to reveal the new mission and changes to the squad, see ya soon." The young man said before he did the unthinkable.

He kissed Bailey on the stomach, which is strange. Don't people normally kiss on the cheek or lips, what's so special about her belly? Again, Inklings continue to baffle me. "Umm wow."

Me being here made the girl turn bright orange in the face and after he left I just had to get my questions answered. "Are you two in a relationship and would you be able to answer some of my questions?"

The inkling faced me and sighed. "Yeah Aaron and I are dating. Sorry bout that, he's a little clingy around other guys. " She must be talking about the kiss, I need to get all this down when I get home.

"And as for your questions I'll start from the beginning, when I was 12 years old I went to a special boarding school. It was for children interested in military fields or service and the school was not just stationed in one location. " Bailey stopped to inhale briefly.

"We'd travel around many nations and work with the service members there to learn from them. Since the school was 6th-12th grades they were a lot of kids, it's where I met Aaron and our roommates. " She laid down quite a bit of info.

I just nodded which meant continue, can't waste any of this precious time." Well those roommates aren't here right now and we asked if we could have our team meetup at the house. Oh and when I say not on duty I mean we don't have to go out on patrol on the docks, ports and beaches. " the inkling said looking over my shoulder.

"The Squad branch that we are in is all stationed in this neighborhood because it blends in with the normal everyday folk and we are close to a port. Also we don't have to live on site till later because our group is special and by later I mean in about four weeks."

I guess Bailey is done for now cause she grabbed her bag and opened the sliding glass door. "Thanks for all that, I'd ask you more but it's time for the meeting." I say before closing the blinds and walking towards the living room.

Everyone sat either on the two sofas but Aaron and Bailey sat on two chairs. Painter beconded for me to come over to sit next to him. The others were still chatting about whatever was going on while I was outside with Bailey.

"Ahh man I wish we could have finished that game, I was about to destroy Helmet." groaned Fernand, holding a large box in his hand. That must be a board game of some type, can't read the title though.

The girl glared back at him. "Oh shut up! You'd never be able to destroy anyone with those weak weapons in those lame territories! Matter of fact-"

Aaron was having enough of their loud squabbling. "HEY! Both of you shut the junk up! The meeting is about to start, wait till afterwards to have an leaking contest, you seadiots!" The young man shouted scaring everyone into being completely silent. Wow who spilled his cereal this morning?

Thankfully his partner was way calmer. "Ok everyone today we have some exciting news, Mosaka care to explain part one?" The masked inkling suddenly stood up and loomed in front of the television, being in between the couple. Guess his name is Mosaka, good now I know everyone's name!

The tall boy pulled down his skull mask revealing a bright scary smile. That must be really offsetting if you were going against him in a match. "Heys guys, we are trying to branch out so get ready for fan activities and meetups."

As soon as he said that everyone started cheering. Nathan and Uiwfuko got up and gave each other high fives, while Painter threw a fist into the air and most others clapped.

"Say the next one sis, we're all waiting." Mosaka told Uiwfuko as he sat down. Oh I didn't know they were related, that's why they look kinda similar. The taller inkling, while smiling brightly shook his face and winked at me. What's the next statement going to be about?

The girl adjusted her jacket and threw out a hand. "Blue Ink Rapids has hired Tober Ozentiberg to be our Recording Specialist and getting more staff for Media!" Every squid looked at me and started cheering even louder.

Wait what? I didn't agree to anything! What even is a Recording Specialist and why do they need it to be me?! What did I get into!? Dad help MEEEEEE!


	5. Under the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we get a look on Shirazaki's and Fernand's daily struggles away from Painter and the main 5. (I'll probably be calling Painter,Tober,Helmet,Dice and Wheeler the main 5 from now on). Why do they always have a facade when around their friends? What are they hiding or not telling them, even after tougher battles?

-Shirazaki's POV-

When the ever so dangerous Caliber herself gave the report everyone went crazy. "Tober just showed up claiming he wants to do inkling culture research so he needs a side gig and a real job. " Helmet told me a few minutes ago. I'm glad we got to meet an actual Octoling but he wasn't around for me to ask him anything.

 

The boy just sat there, looking all cute while we praised him. "Everyone, what is a Recording Specialist? Why did you give this job to me?" He cried getting off of the 3 person sofa. Painter just rubbed his chin and just took out his phone.

 

"Well we need someone to record our battles at times so we'll give a video camera and teach you how to make videos, don't worry we'll pay you some wages. You get 25 percent of each 4 of our money each match you get good shots in." Aaron tells the octo kid patting him on the back.

 

The kid just looked at him like he grew twelve sets of ears. "I don't have a clue what it means either." I whisper before I remember the delicious smell to the left of me. It was the desserts that those inner city kids brought.

 

 _Man I wanna see what flavor donuts or other snacks they brought._ When I walk over near the table during the commotion I had to swim under the table to reach table. Unfortunately I was stepped on by that ever so rude Helmet. "Oh watch where you're going!" she spat when I got up from squid form. I just stared at this girl, she needs to be nice to her senpais. Don't really have time to care about the little things, but I will be mad if-

 

Someone's hand is in the box and I look up. "You go ahead first Shiwazaki. Rebecca wouldn't want me a comer all of these." It was Flag's dark hand that was in my way. Did he just call me Shiwazaki? Did he also just slip some Spanish into that sentence?

 

I took a glazed one with chocolate and put it on my plate and stared at the younger squidkid. "Flaggy, who is this Rebecca girl you keep mentioning? Your imaginary friend?" my question bounced around the busy room.Out of the corner of my eye I can see Helmet setting back up the Splatter Field board game up. Time for salt to rise into the air, why can't they just play nice?

 

Apparently that set Mr. Flag off and he looked nervous and started blushing. "Um well she's my girlfriend even though I haven't seen her in a while and she's going to moving over to Inkopolis reel soon."

 

"Uh huh, sure. When and where is she moving? Do you even have a picture or video of Rebecca?" Mask pipes in, he has his skull bandana back on and a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. The Foreign boy grabs his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling.

 

Then he shows the screens image. It was a tan skinned girl with nice blue eyes wearing a urban vest and tan work boots, topped off by some silver circle shades."Woah ho ho, damn man I'd smash." I say grinning widely as I start to drool. I love cute little sexy things, male or female and I have to say it when I see it.  
Too bad I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet, I've have to settle for using my... brain since I share a room. Stupid Yoshio, why can't he have his own room?!

 

Mask and Flag just stare at me like I've grown four more heads and I realized I was blushing hard. "Well, ok then I'm gonna go back now." I scared the boys so I plop down on the couch. From this spot I could see Tober or Record as we'd like to call him now.

 

He's busy asking Dice and Caliber questions about something. Looking at him further I realized only his eyes have a mask on them but it doesn't connect across the bridge of his nose. I guess that is an Octoling feature like his teeth. The Octoling's teeth are not 2/1 like ours but 1/1, top bottom.

 

"So I've heard that you're known as a weapons master Uiufuko, can you teach me how to use this Hero Blaster that I've received?" The young boy says placing his elbow on the table. That shocked me, I thought those dudes said he never played in a turf war before.

 

The tall girl smiled and turned her head to Dice. "How did he even get that weapon if he doesn't even have a Splattershot jr?" she asked in a whisper to the tan boy. The Islander rubbed his head and sighed.

 

 _That's my question!_ "Well," Dice laughed weakly, a light blush forming on his face. "That's a long story, but seriously do you have any free time around the 12th? We need you to hang out with Tober for a bit cause we're going to be eely busy." After that he took a sip of his citrus flavored soda.

 

Cailber just nodded, "Yeah I can help you folks out but where do you want to meet us up? At our house or…." Suddenly Record jumps up and smacks the table , open smiling brightly.

 

"CAN I come visit your house Uiufuko!? I wanna see another type of inkling home, what color is it? Is it two story, one story, do you have a pool do you have a-" The boy rambled before Painter chopped him in the back of his head. What in the world just happened? Dice, Uiufuko and I exchanged worried glances.

 

Tober just sunk back into Octo form and Painter put him in his hands. "I'm sorry about that guys, it's getting a bit late so we are heading back." I stood up and walked to the front of the house where most of everyone was hanging out. _Mom is probably getting antsy even though I told her where'd I be._

 

Looking out the window I noticed the late day orange/blue sky. "What do you mean we could take the bus here instead of walk!?" Cried Helmet shock painted on her face. Mask pulled down his mask and grinned wildly. This guy must love showing off his teeth or something because it's the like the sixth time today.

 

"Oh you poor things, having to waste such time and energy, but yes a bus comes at these stops and times." The young man held out two pamphlets with the bus schedules for this district. Dice and Helmet take them off his hands and start flipping through it.

 

I laugh to myself, I forgot these guys don't have their own rides and no one reely lives by them to give them one. My shiny green and grey motorcycle sits out there in the driveway, hopefully nothing ruins it.

 

Flag is sulking in the corner with his copy of Splatter Field. "I should have been the one to win, not her. It's not fair that they teamed up against me like that!" Sailor was kneeling by him smiling and petting his head.

 

She held something unknown in her hand and pulled down her seadog tag from her t-shirt. "Hey,I'm sorry this is what happens when a civilian thinks they know combat better than a trained junior officer. Or I just have really good blessings with this stuff, either way I'll give you this."

 

In the plus shaped pupil girl's hand was a blank sea dog tag. What type of gift is that? I guess you could put it on a bag or something but c'mon. Instead of taking it like a good sport Fernand had the audacity to smack it away. "No I don't want that! I wanted to get the DAMN win Bailey, I wanted to WIN ,stupid American! Give me the win!" He started whining like my little sister.

 

The other folk want to leave and they walk outside on the lawn, leaving Fernand and Bailey inside. I swore I could hear them going on about the silly board game.

 

"Ahem, yeah Flag could step ya off my spikes and just take the darn gift already? Plus I'm not American, that place isn't around anymore. I'd be Canadian if it were still above ground." _Bailey found a different way to say tentas huh? Creative._

 

Wow Bailey never was the type to be rude but she sure did set that whiny annoyance straight. I mean why would any sane squid have the nerve to piss her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, please forgive me." the dark skinned boy humbly said, fear knit into his voice. "Pero,-"

 

Then he probably went on a rant about never surrendering in Spanish, one of those Romantic archaic languages. The government has all these programs about reviving the archaic old human languages and pays a lot of money for those who know Germanic or Romantic languages. _That girl is scarier than Aaron and Uiufuko combined and her actions speak way louder than her words._ While I'm chuckling to myself I'm tapped on the shoulder. It was Adrien's firm grip on my sleeve.

 

"We are leaving now since the bus comes in 15 minutes, bye." She told me while holding her pamphlet and phone. I look up and realize the others are getting ready to completely head out.

 

I grab her free hand and pull her into a hug, catching her off guard. "Aye I've seen you have grown a little bit more curve! Later girlie!" That girl has some decent boobs , perfect for a hug. My second favorite thing is teasing squids about their body and my first is a good -

 

Apparently Adrien wasn't putting up with my crab crap so she pushed me away. But when I tried to grope her again she punched me in one of my sad places. The junking little tentas between my legs for crying out loud, that was foul play! Then again she knew I was going say something about her body and knows I'm a hopeless pervert. _But I never said I'd bang her or be her junk buddy, calm down poonhater._

 

"AUGH! This is only sad because you don't love it!" I cry in a whisper before I fall to the floor in inky form. Squit, I haven't trained that part to be safe from damage by my prey. Pretty sure now she hates my guts even more.

 

The others just looked at me but Painter tapped my head, I look up and see that he has his phone in his hand. "I need your number so we can keep up with the progress of the official membership." Groggily I somehow grunt out my number and stand up again.

 

The five of those inner city kids quickly ran off towards the bus station just as twilight started to fade away. "Isn't the sky beautiful tonight? You guys should go home soon, especially you **pervert**." Aaron said crossing his arms while standing next to his girl.

 

Speaking of his girl I wonder if they've inked each other's splat zones instead of just holding hands and kissing. _I bet he has a pretty big splatzone based on that battle of the bulge in his pants._ Okay not really, but still it's an American seas thing! Well based on what I've heard online anyway. Maybe I shouldn't trust anything on the internet.

 

When I approached the older squid she swam off fearful of my questions. I sigh in disappointment and head back inside to grab my stuff. Why does her swimming away make me feel wrong? _Why am I like this to begin with?_

 

"Don't worry I'm only in here to get my helmet, jacket and bag. Sailor, I won't bother you on that stuff today, see ya around." With that I put my hat inside my bag so it's not in the way, riding my motorcycle with lo-tops is fine since they are closed toed.

 

The outside air is cool so I slip on my black leather jacket and place my custom motorcycle helmet on. I wave to the others and give them a smile before getting my bag on my back.

 

Just as I sit down on the seat while looking at Aaron suddenly my bike jets forward. My hands are nowhere near the handle bar! "What the shell?!" I shoot as I veer to the side, gripping the bars tightly. A large hand in placed on my right shoulder and I look up. It's Mask with a wicked grin, locking back another cackle. That jerk, what did he do this time?

He lifted up my sun visor and stared at me with his silver mocking eyes. "I thought it'll be fun to catch you off guard my little squid. Daijobudesu ka ojou-sama?"

 

Instead of answering, I sigh, closing the visor and tuned out the others fussing. Mask knows I'm the one who wants to be the tease, he can't steal my spotlight. But it's getting late and I already said goodbye so I'm out.

 

Luckily his sister and good old Flag were supportive as I could have easily accidentally ran into some squid. "Don't ' _daijobudesu ka_ ' her you psycho! I don't know what that means and I already think its stupid!" The younger boy shot as I started to back out the driveway.

 

His own sister seemed to be upset against him. Aaron and Bailey just shook their heads, not understanding anything at all. "Umm, isn't the phrase; Genkide o instead of Daijobudesu ka? You're not saying what you really mean to her. Right Shirazaki?"

 

I could imagine what they were all saying even though I left them. At the moment I was cruising out of the Navy branches' neighborhood. Instead of turning left to go the quick way home I went right. Might wanna stop by Phillip's for a lil drink. Well the place is called The Inking Cafe but the dude is the head manager and my friend.

 

"Oh no, I kinda left them out of the blue. Sorry y'all guess you'll just have to call me tomorrow." I say to myself as I start to pick up speed. Who am I kidding I'll have 5 calls from Fernand by the time I wake up. The back roads are little bumpy but it beats getting stuck in traffic.

 

This late at night I don't wanna go home to deal with Mom and the others. The only person who wouldn't be mad would be Pop, never mind my little squidlings. The scolding Mother would give me about 'shooting those damned guns' would drag on into 12 in the morning if she wasn't tired.

 

The only reason she hates my blasters and the such is because- "Oh shoot!" I wasn't paying attention and missed a turn to that Tea joint my good friends work at. After taking a much needed U-Turn I reached the little known slice of heaven.

 

I took the keys out of ignition and into my pocket, after my helmet was placed on my seat. "Ah, it's 8 o'clock so I have time for a little chat." My phone told me the time, as well as showing about twenty texts just from Anthony and Mother alone. Sometimes it feels like a I have two dads and one mom considering Pop doesn't text as much our indentured servant Anthony. _Is he an actual indentured servant?_ Well maybe he kinda just works as a butler guess he couldn't be a full on citizen because our country gets flocked with illegals from the sea and we have strict border control. I don't eely know he never completely answers any of my questions.

 

"Heh heh, I work for a rich inkling family!" Is literally what I hear when we go out on trips when people ask what's his job. He actually is around the age of my older sister so about 25, so he fits right in. Despite being from Western European waters instead of Asian like my family. Looking inside the windows there was only like 2 other inklings there enjoying a drink with a good book, not even aware of each others presence despite being only 1 and a half meters away. The door handle felt cold as I pushed it aside.

 

Since this is low time there are only 5 workers present. Suddenly I'm grabbed by the waist and shoulder. "Hey, hey Shira-chan! Glad you stopped by for a visit!" I recognize this voice, it's Sarah. As I try to move forward to get to the register a deep blush hits my face. I forgot to mention Sarah is a total vibe killer and by that I mean another pervert. But she is the touchy- feely kind not the teasing and talky kind, which is taking it way further than I or Mask ever could. _Also why did she call me Shira-chan? We aren't in a slice of Japan town, you filthy weeb!_

 

Sarah's hand is on my chest, the other on my lower stomach. This chick is trying to molest me while other squids are in the room! I'm trying to hold her arms from going further but her grip is too strong. In reality I'm just a bit too tired to fight back stronger."Stop it you seadiot!" I growl turning back into a squid and swimming over to the counter and I jumped on top of it. Oh crap she actually touched my exit, this is going to be bad tonight. They can't handle any stress or I'll have to find some time to ink one out.

 

Squit, everyone will be home tomorrow! Wait will I even be home?! My barb better not try to get hard on me now or this is gonna suck. _No no, I'll not think perverted thoughts that'll stop it, but this strong hot sudden con-_ "Awww, what's wrong Miss. Arita? You don't like Sarah being the same as you?" Another voice said, startling me, my heart beating quicker by the second.

 

I transformed back into human form and fell onto the floor, Phillip looking down at me. Sarah's legs were right on top of me and I'm losing it. Oh squit I almost got turned on, junk man this isn't good. Phillip helped me up and reached over to smack my tormentor. "I- I just wanted to stop by for a drink not get molested by this one. Mom's gonna be all on my fin about using my 'good for nothing' shooters, splatling and blasters." _Ma doesn't really hate brushes, rollers or sloshers, mainly cause she doesn't know what they are._

 

Instead of saying she was sorry Sarah smiled and went back into the kitchen. I come here so often they know what I want right away, less I ask for something fresh and new. The radio is playing a R&B and jazz station, with some the Inkopolis bands playing. I went over to a red four seater booth and sat down. Phillip came and joined me, in his hands a new issue of the Krak.

 

"So what happened today, had a match with those rivals or something? Or did your mother hurt you again this morning?! I'd call the police if you came back with anymore bruises and or scars!"

 

Phillip slammed his hands on the table in fury. I zipped down my jacket in silence while Sarah walked over to the booth with three cups and a kettle. The tea leaves had been placed in the special brewers kettle for a better taste. "Uh something like the first and second ones. Well we have about 4 rivals but the one we had a league today was with those Rolling Red Fins or whatever there name is." I say before grabbing a ceramic cup and pouring the earl gray tea.

 

"It was an early morning sunrise match with Fernand and the Kings." King is the last name of Mosaka and Uiufuko since their father is American watered. I've heard America was a great power a long time ago but even they couldn't prevent the humans and land mammal mass extinction. After I blow on the hot drink I stop to gaze of the window. "Unfortunately this morning My mother got mad when I told her I had to go to some pre-scheduled league matches at the Square. She threw a rod at my head and it's been hurting all drinking day." My older friends just sat in silence taking it all in.

 

Sarah is a bit older than me and actually went to my school. Phillip is neighborhood friend with strict parents who made him go to another school. They both aren't too big fans of Turf War and the whole Inkopolis craze but they're supportive. Suddenly Phillip flopped under the table and swam under my feet. "Uh, dude what are you doing?" I asked picking him and putting him on my lap. Then he jumped on to my head running his tentacles through my hair.

 

"Oh thank goodness, there are no marks or bruises anywhere up here!" The inkling said hopping back into his seat and untransforming. Today his ink was a royal blue and worried eyes brownish green. Sarah just ruffled her short hair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Wait was Phillip going to do if he saw a mark? I keep sipping my cooled down tea and start scrolling through my phone. Sarah tapped my shoulder and put her hand under her chin.

 

"Hm hmm hm, somebody should take your mother to counseling or something." She has a good point since my mother might have a mental disorder like being bipolar or have mood swings. _I can't think of a reply for Sarah-senpai that quickly._

 

"Ah come on not now this chapter is getting so good!" The boy across from me groans as he closes his magazine. Probably another story memoir that wasn't made to be a series again.

 

From the irritation earlier my tinie barb starts feeling annoyed and I rub my thighs together. "But Pop would have to take here her or something." I say getting worried about finally having an idea. I'm also getting uber nervous and it's driving them crazy. If this pressure keeps up I'll have actually to just beat it sometime soon.

 

Phillip looked at me and then glanced down, trying to figure out why I was feeling agitated. "Well you'll just have convince your Step Father to take her or find another solution Shira. Oh, and if you really need to relieve yourself than do so soon. "

 

"We're closing in about 10 minutes and we need to clean up." Wait what!? Who said I needed to use the bathroom?! _Unlike you I release a lot ink everyday so my bladders never really get full!_ A confused blush paints my face and I get out the booth and zip up my leather riding jacket. Sarah picked up the kettle while Phillip took the cups. I turned to Phillip and slapped his shoulder while Sarah chuckled. _What is she laughing about? Why are all my friends in one way shape or form crazy? I am crazy?_

 

"I didn't have to go or anything but thanks for the concern dude. I'll be on my way home to hopefully rest." Hopefully rest is an understatement in my house despite others thinking it's all big and fancy. With that I wave goodbye and walk out into the brisk night wind. I put on my helmet, start up and speed all the way back home just before 8:30. Now I just have to open the garage and-

 

"HELLO SHIRAZAKI!" I stumble as I hear a shout from the side of the house. It was from my little brother Yoshio and he's holding a plate of food or something."Mom, Dad and Anthony were worried about you so I swam outside at the time you told me you would be home." Aw they do care for me!

 

Suddenly my younger brother tackled me onto the ground after placing down the plate. "Hey! That hurt you little shark tooth! Why'd you do that to me instead of a normal greeting!?" That hit eely hurt but I'm glad I have a tough stomach or else I would have probably ralphed.

 

"Because you are a liar! You said 8 Shira-nee, you said 8 o'clock sharp!" The fourteen year old started lightly hitting my head before I picked him up off of me. His mischievous neon yellow eyes sparkled playfully when he realized I was strong enough to lift his 48 kg self. I simply pushed him away and used the garage door clicker from my jacket pocket. The door opened smoothly and quietly for the most part then I put my motorcycle and helmet inside next to the yard tools.

 

"Ahem, it sure does pay to have two garages ?" Oh no, that voice was Anthony or Tony as he wants us to call him. This man is too much some times. Looking up I see that small fry Yoshio swim away to our room before Anthony chews me out. "What is wrong with you, coming in so late without warning and then having the audacity to open the 2nd garage door!? "

 

"Your Mother is going to be upset tomorrow so be ready for me and your step father to not say a word. You won't get any sympathy from me! Plus I've heard you in the mornings after yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda-" _Ugh ,this man is driving me insane, will he just shut up?_

 

Not being up for his ranting and complaining I super jump to my room, since Yoshio is in there. "Wow nice plan Zaki, now we'll have Rin waking up and you know how she gets with her bedtime and stuff." My brother groans from his bed, already is his pjs. I roll my eyes and slip my shoes into my shoe bin.

 

Rin is our 8 year old little sister the last child that our mom had with my deceased father Shiromatsu Arita. My eldest brother is named Izuku is 27 and he works at BlueFin Depot. My older sister is 25 and her name is Sakurako, she works at the Forge Store downtown. My second older brother is named Toumatsu and he is still in university at 21. He goes to Tentatek University a school I'd like to go to as well. My Father and Aunt went there so we get a legacy scholarship. In our district of the country there are big legacy scholarships given away for studying lesser known topics.

 

I open the door to my bathroom and take a well deserved shower after all of today's work. Like a sharp seadog I was thinking about painting the bath tile yellow it didn't happen. Even though I am frustrated I can't make like a cargo ship and get a load off. "Why can I only get loads off my chest but not off my tentas? They want to release, I need to release! Why am I always like this as of late?" I lament to no one in particular whilst showering. _I reely hate this, I wish I had a boy or girl friend. Then I probably won't be like this._

 

When I exit the room I see a small figure on the wall. "Well, what a nice evening it is Onee-chan? Oh or are you going to not come by and say good night to your **only little sister**?"

 

 _Oh my Cod, Rin is terrifying, how could an 8 year old be so startling?!_ I have think of an answer before she gives me another evil eye. "Oh good evening Rin! I didn't want to wake you up even further by knocking on your door ."

 

The not fully formed squid erected her back and walked up to me. "You woke me up with that stupid garage door, probably Mommy and Daddy as well! Give me a good reason I should leave you alone and go back to sleep Shira-nee." I start to shiver in my bathrobe while the squidling glares into my soul.

 

While fiddling with my robes sweat slowly starts to form on its own as I finally figured out what to say. "Well since you are growing you need to get your sleep. A sleeping child is a growing child!" With that I swim away to my room and go to bed. _Crisis averted! Or so I hope._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I wake up with sweat on my brow and panic set into my brain. Why did my dream have to be about Mom beating me up again?! She kept screaming about ending up like my father, shot dead by my very own creation! After opening my eyes into the darkness I feel my bed is heavier. Yoshio is sitting on the side of bed, his yellow eyes glowing mischievously.

 

The boy leaps into my lap and puts his hand on his chin. Then he puts on a coy smirk, reaching down to grab my left hand. "Good morning big sister, would I be able to embark with you to visit and have a few conversations with your very close companions in Blue Ink Rapids? " _What the sheck is this kid going on about at this early in the morning?_

 

"Nope, you can't come with me because I don't want my friends rubbing off on you and because I don't know where we are going." I reply brushing the covers off my body. Last time the boy wanted to join the clan I told him no and he found some other folks to play turf wars with. Blue Ink Rapids gets into way too much clashing with dirty rival clans for my little brother to here.

 

Yoshio looks disappointed but sighs in defeat. My phone vibrates from my light stand and I check whatever message it was. 'Fernand: Hey I need you and the Reyes to come with me to visit Rebecca.' I grimace at my screen, like you haven't told us who Rebecca really is and that she is suddenly moving close by. _Also I see he said Reyes instead of Kings for the fourth time._

 

The four of us set up a group chat on snapperchat so our section of the clan could communicate. 'Uiufuko: But where are we meeting up?'. That girl always forgets things like this, didn't Flaggy say this like 20 or so times. That's gonna set him off on a big rant and I better get ready. "SHIRAZAKI!" Oh squit that was Mother! What does she want this time? Was it about last night?! I'm a complete seadiot aren't I?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------Fernand's POV------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARG! This idiot never remembers anything I say over the phone or in real life!" I growl as I close and lock my front door. Well this town house isn't my own but my aunt and uncle's. I moved to Inkopolis about 2 years ago to get away from the Calamari Country dull life. **"Oh mi Cosh soy muy nervous!"**

 

I haven't seen Rebecca in person ever since I moved here and I hope I don't look too unfresh. She probably looks so good in whatever she wears which might clash with me. My girlfriend sends me daily photos of her nice freshest clothes. "I-i guess I should send a photo today as well, but not reveal the surprise of a visit."

 

 **"Pero, donde esta mi telefono?"** Only a few ink blots away from my home I set down my shoulder bag. Sweat starts to form on my body in the sunlight despite the shade of a tall tree. I start patting down my body and searching through my small bag. Suddenly the heat of sun doesn't feel so strong anymore and I look up.

 

It was a student from Ink Blot Academy, about 20 or so years old. At first I couldn't tell that she was a **chica** because of her short hair and slim figure but her cute face and boobs gave it away."Oh hey there squiddo, I was wondering if Professors Rodriguez were around today." _How did this random lady figure out where we live!?_

 

Staring back at her with worry and confusion I finally spoke up. " No no, my **tios** , I mean aunt and uncle left a while ago and are probably in Building 6 Room 209." The older squid seemed a brighter when I told the instructions. She looked at me like I was her little brother and that pissed me off.

 

"Oh okay thanks. By the way my name is Destiny what's yours?" She asked giving me a warm smile and moving down to help me gather my belongings. Wait a minute why is she acting all buddy buddy with me!? We just met only 2 **minutos** ago!

 

Angry as shell, I snatch my bag back into my hands and sling it on my left shoulder making Destiny look startled. _This chick is creepy but why does she seem so similar?_ "Well it's not like I wanted to tell you or anything but my name es Fernand. But wait how do you know where my family v **ivimos** , **usted , usted** shark!" I spit back, feeling my face start to heat up." just some random student who vas a their academy!"

 

Destiny couldn't see the deep blush on my face because of the rich dark brown skin, others just say black despite it not really being so. The young adult shoved a hand into her pocket and the other pointing into the distance. "Fernand, believe me, I'm no shark or stalker. I live like four houses down and meet up with the professors quite often. Never knew they had a nephew living with them since they haven't bothered to mention you."

 

 _Oh no, oh no oh no! I got mad at someone and looked stupid again!_ I better get out of here! Nervous of the other inklings gaze I look down at my phone and checked the map. "Aha, Shiwazaki is hanging out by the spot I told her to!" Then I went back into my yellow squid form and pressed my tentacles down into the pavement before blasting ink away.

 

Now I've left Destiny out of the loop, wondering why I just super jumped. Flying through the sky was such a nice refreshing feeling and then I realized something. "Oh no, I have ninja super jump on this shirt so I might startle somebody!" I panic as get closer to my destination.

 

*SMASH* My liquid body hits the bench my older friend was sitting on and I transform back. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh my CODs, Fernand don't scare me like that!" Shiwazaki practically shouted as she bumped into the armrest, nearly dropping her phone.

 

Then she starts to leer at my body making my blush from before grow back **despacito**. I will admit I do look fresh in this polo shirt, and dress shoes with squidlife headphones around my neck. But I can't have her undressing me with her mind when Rebecca might be around soon . To give a reason I tell her this: "Well I had to jump to you because of an misunderstanding, **amiga**."

 

That stupid bag is shifted around my shoulder painfully so I fix it. My Asian watered friend just stretched her arms in her sleeveless tank top before brushing off her long strand of hair. The older inkling soon turned her orange eyed gaze to the left . "Sure you were dude, by the way it looks like the Kings are here. Also-"

 

She let her arm fall over my shoulder, grazing the middle of chest through my shirt. "Looking kinda sexy there Fernand! Like damn, were you saving this for that Rebecca girl when you could have -"

 

Thankfully my torment ended when Uiufuko gazed down at the shorter squid. "Stop that Shira-senpai! We are in public, you weirdo. Plus I can't remember what Fernand-kun, I mean Fernand wanted us to meet up about." _Do you have short term memory loss or something? One l, two ls, one I , one l and one L._

 

I walk over to the slim and tall squid then gesture for her to bend down. She does so and receives a karate chop on the head. "I'm not gonna repeat myself so listen up you seadiot! Rebecca is said to have moved over near this area and I want to scout the neighborhood." I bark, feeling my unease grow immensely.

 

Mosaka rubbed the back of his head and glared across from my side. "Oh, did you feel lonely and need a buddy to come with you around the neighborhood? Hehehe, what do you think would happen if you went by your lonesome?" His silver eyes boring into whatever he looks at in the distance. _Carp, this **es** looking **mal**._ I forgot to send Rebecca a picture and she hasn't told me if she has moved in yet.

 

Even though I'm a bit unsure I decide to start walking towards the neighborhood with the others trailing me. No **quiero** to tell Mask I'm scared since I'm short and have no idea where I'm going. Suddenly a zapfish lights up in my head.

As soon as I open my beak to say my plan Shiwazaki leans down close to my ear. "A little birdie wants to know how your girl acts. Is is she a fiesty one or is she cold as ice?" Mosaka smiled brightly when she said that. _Oh Cod, why are they asking me that now of all times?_

"Well she's usually calm unless she sees something that would piss her off like if-" In my head I feel a danger like something very misleading will cause, wait in the corner of my eye is that.

 

My heart stopped for a brief but painful second, The four of us looked mighty suspicious and the way Shiwazaki was leaning on my side would be the way a hooker or some form of OctoThot would. It looks super bad but that's how they like to act around each other, like perverts and stuff. I think Mosaka kinda just looks like he's going to sell me an illegal drug or banned ink weapon at this point.

 

My friends were playful creeping by me as well and passersby were giving us strange looks. These guys are driving me insane, at least Uiufuko has a decent personality. But how am I supposed to explain that to-

 

"Oi Fernand!" No no no, this can't be happening it's Rebecca's voice who is yelling at me! With panic on my face I try to pry off the two older squids from my shoulder but the damage is already done. "Who is this homewrecker leaning all up on your shoulder!?" SQUIT, she's here already!

 

The tan girl in front of us with the Mesh Takoroka hat, Wetfloor Band tee and Mesh Orange Tennis-shoes was my beloved Rebecca. Her cyan eyes bore into the ones of my friends judging the whole situation under the thinnest lens. _Wait, wasn't I just wearing those shoes yesterday or the day before that?!_

 

"I swear, teh second I'm not around my boyfriend, junking around and the what not, buggers would get the idea that he's not tied to me leash! Can't have anything further than a block or two! " _What the sheck does that even mean?_

 

Wait what? Why is she mentioning that of all things. I almost forgot her rambling rants when she gets angry. My Asian watered friends will not understand any reference she makes since they are all Aussie like. I'm pretty sure none of them actually speak like this.

 

"T'is the reason I'd never go along with the plan of Naomi's. Junking Seadiot. Wanking off to the pictures he sends me?! That ol cunt just wantta hear me sputter and moan like a damn fish in heat. Who the shell does she ink I am?!" My long distance girlfriend finished, her face pink with anger and blush. Why did she have to say that? Rebecca is revealing way too much to her new friends, if she values them like that anyway.

 

Mosaka just rubbed his chin while Shiwazaki looked at me. Truth be told I'm terrified of my own girlfriend. "Umm Rebecca? I didn't know you moved here yet. Y-you never bothered to message me." I spoke up getting closer to her.

 

 

Uiufuko who was staring off into space again suddenly came to attention. "Goodness guys! Don't do Fernand dirty like that! You made him look bad when his girlfriend finally showed up!" Wow, thanks captaina obvious, you weren't in lala land for once.

 

Either way why did her purple eyes change color? Is she seeing things or am I? Forgetting about that, I opened my arms for Rebecca's hug, smiling brightly. Rebecca saw my feeble attempt and leaned in for a tender embrace, rubbing my head. "Oi my bad Fernand. I'm sorry I forgot to contact you about my family moving. My phone broke the day before we left, but luckily I have a backup drive for all my files, plus those accounts are still working."

 

Then she pointed to my older friends; " Sup' pose the one clutching your left shoulder is Shirazaki Arita. Your right one is Mosaka King and the his sister Uiufuko King is behind you. "Right on mark, like always.

 

Mosaka crept in front of Rebecca, his thick eyebrows arched up wickedly. Then he put a hand on her much shorter and smaller shoulder. "Hey there squiddo the name's Mask. You were mentioning something about the phrase wank, huh? Doesn't that mean being naughty all by yourself?" He paused to let everyone think about that. _Why does he have to take advantage of squids shortcomings any chance he gets?_

 

I pleaded with him through my eyes to stop, shame and anger unreadable on my face. That bastard just shrugged at me, I wish I were big enough to be able to kick his ass. Then again Rebecca doesn't care about insults or the stuff like that too much. My pride as a young man was just challenged!

His sister was not amused and started to glare at him, waiting for him to go just a bit further. Instead it was Shiwazaki who took control of teasing but in a quieter voice. "Dude, now that Fernand is here you won't be needing to do that anymore would you? I love it when the cute ones talk so dirty!" _Ew, you drinking pervert!_

 

Before I could speak up for my girlfriend she did it for herself. "I know you guys might happen to be joking and I'm not used to all the zany squit but reely mate?" Oh no they broke her, my seadiot friends broke my girlfriend.

 

" I can tell you are sexually frustrated but don't take it all out on me. Matter of fact, why don't you date each other since you'd make a cute couple." The duo stared at her in shock as she took a solid 180. _Damn, bullseye!_

 

Uiufuko laughed nervously to calm the mood. "Well that's not an option for today Rebecca, like you said earlier I'm Uiufuko King. Plus I'm truely truely sorry about my older brothers actions."

The much taller squid put her hands on Shiwazaki and her brother. Then the purple eyed squid whispered something to them. I could tell it was bad cause of the jarring facial expressions they had. "Now then, what were we doing over on this part of town again? Rebecca do you know?"

 

 _Alright I've had enough of this_. "I've said it like a million times! We were over here to see what Rebecca's neighborhood looks like and to see if she was here! But now that we've found her, now that we've found her-" My fists are balled up and my face is scowling so hard it hurts.

 

"Woah, take it easy Fernand." My girlfriend started putting her hand on my trembling shoulder. Over the phone I've told her how frustrating my friends are but now it's truely on the last thread of net. "I wannta get a new shellphone cos my old one broke. They can come with me to pick out a phone, I'm getting tired of Coral's AneomiPhone." With that we started to head over to the Jet store nearby. But unfortunately we just had to pass by the pastry place.

 

All five of us inhaled that heavenly scent and we looked to each other. I could really go for **un cafe y biscuit** right about now, does everyone else feel the same? Mosaka knew this so he changed the subject. " Tired of old Coral aye? Well there's lots of brands but only 3 or 4 that are actually good with smartphones." _Wait didn't he have a flip phone until two years ago?_

 

"Oh, here it is Rebecca the one the only Jet store! Well there about 5 of them in a 100 meter radius since this is Inkopolis but don't mind it." I say trying to brighten the mood, well my mood to be truthful.

 

I race up to grab the door to seem more gentlesquid like. "Thank you." A humble response is given to me by each of friends. The layout of the store is quite different from the last time I've been in here but the shell phones are in the same spot.

 

Uiufuko walks up to the table with all the SeaFloor Basins. "Oh these are nice, but I don't like the ton of useless apps that clutter the home pages. " Next! Rebecca wants a phone that gets right to the point, just as she would. My girlfriend shakes her head no and we move down.

 

Suddenly something catches her eye and she beckons us over. "Look at this guys! It's the new WG 7! This baby has a whole new interface of processing systems and laser focus HD camera! " the tan skinned girl fawned.

 

Shiwazaki laughs and grabs my shoulder." Hehe, your girl has a nice eye for these things. You've gone and brought home a keeper!" Wait a minute, the phone she picked out costs an arm and a leg, and then all the tentacles on your head! _What in the deep blue sea is she thinking?_

 

I squirm out of the older girl's reach and walk up beside Rebecca. "That is a pretty good choice but don't you think it costs too much, dear?" I added the dear to sound more boyfriend like. Aaron might need to give me some tips about how to sound more manly to my girl.

 

Mosaka started to leer at the cashier and for a pretty smart reason. These motherjunkers would rip of yer head with over charges and hidden fees if you are not careful. "Nah, I'll pay for the whole damn thing in cash. Don't worry babe I know my way with these things." My cyan eyed squid reminded me as she placed down the box.

 

Wait, cash? How much is she packing down there in the tiny little wallet? "Hello squiddos, did you find everything you need?" The man behind the counter tried to sound nice, but all of us could see the glint of evil in his pink eyes. _**Hijo de un pescado.**_

 

Rebecca smiled calmly. "Yeah I'm here to buy a new phone and to back up all my old files on them. I've found a way to keep the price fair by paying for the whole thing in cash." Then the pink haired squid pulled out her wallet and proceeded to open it.

 

"Holy Shrimp that's lotta damage! I didn't know you where packing all those huge bills girl!" Marveled Shiwazaki, her orange eyes gleaming brightly. _Aren't you a rich girl yourself or is it just your parents?_ I smirk at the employee as he's forced to submit.

 

The slightly older guy ran a hand up his head, sweat starting to form on his brow. "Wow guess someone doesn't like monthly fees on their kid's phones." He whispered before actually saying out loud this; "How'd you get all the money? When I was your age I was broke as a clam left alone for 30 seconds!" _He has heard of Clam Blitz?!_

 

My pink inked girlfriend simply remained stoic, her dark blue eyes gleaming. "Money I saved up by tutoring other squids and part timer jobs. Can I just sign the contract and buy the phone?" I agree with her, this guy is wasting our time. We could be at the pretzel place or another food shop by now.

 

These friends of mine couldn't stay silent for too long, considering they were breathing down our backs. "Hey dude, when did you get so badass? Cause we all need to pick up the pace to catch up." Qipped in Mosaka before he left my line of sight. You don't need to act so smug all the time man, who is telling you to be a jackass?

 

"When I got so badass huh? Probably around the time me ol barb grew in." Then Rebecca stopped herself, covering her mouth. "Oof, perhaps I've said too much for one day. Let's get this over with, aye mates." I shook my head, praying that the local seadiots won't notice. Gotta love my friends, through thick and thin.

 

Actually focused on their jobs, the clerk and cashier ignored him and went to the process of putting the phone under her contact, while transferring the files. The rest of us sat on the side lines. During this time Uiufuko tapped my shoulder. "Fernand." she started gathering all of my small attention away from my shellphone. _What could it be this time?_

 

"So this is gonna sound strange but I've having visions that block my reality." I nodded my head for her to continue as I leaned down to fix my bag strap, listening intently. Yeah those visions must be crazy cause you sometimes act like you've been possessed by a ghost.

 

"Mosaka has some form of schizophrenia, but I think you could already tell that. But the problem is we don't know what my condition is and every treatment for the both of us has failed. I just wanted to let you be in on it before everyone else." After those words my heart froze in time.

 

I was overwhelmed by the taller squid's report to the point of tears. Even when we all got up to leave the Jet Store I was silent, trying to understand more. "What do you mean you don't know your condition?! Something happens to your mind every once and awhile, making your left eye dilate and bringing whatever you were doing to a standstill!" I lash out painfully to Uiufuko, the others a few meters away.

 

They were too busy with my Rebecca's new squidphone to notice our important discussion. I'm glad, it was my fault Uiufuko told me the new since I would pester her about it so much. Estoy the only one who cares about their mental health? Atleast we have to go a few blocks down to even reach my darlings house.

 

The purple eyed girl frowned, shaking her short hair side to side. " This is all the info I have for now Fernand. I'm going to need you to accept it to be true, matter of fact the only truth. "

 

After about 10 minutes or so we reached the two story home. "Okay guys, my parents actually told me to invite some friends over, so I'm not breaking any rules. " Rebecca reassured us while unlocking her front door. _Wait a minute, doesn't she have a sister and brothers?_ Once she opens the door we all are treated to a death glare.

 

Two pure white spheres with a deep rich light grey ripples were pointing at us from the dark home, but besides that it looked like a rawesome home. "Woah! Holy squit dude! Another totally rad place to crash after practice! " Shiwazaki panicked bumping back into Mosaka and his sister. Rebecca just shook her head and moved to the side, grabbing the door with her left hand. It makes sense that she wouldn't want everyone to hang out at her place yet, and after sweaty Turfwars no less.

 

When everyone entered the front room the lights were now turned on from auto sensors. The others marveled the cleanliness of the recently bought home but I was wondering where the death glare went. Until from the ground a squid appeared, a trail of green ink. "Well, hey there lil sis! Glad to see you CAME home and all without tell'in me." the inkling said, pressing her chest on Rebecca's. Uiufuko and I nearly fell backwards onto the couch in fear.

 

"O-o oh, sorrie Naomi, I swore I thought I told you- " My girlfriend tried to say before the girl on top of her pulled her down onto her back, which gave us a good view of her. She was wearing a plain white Zekko t-shirt with some red shorts, but the most important thing was her lack of color in her pupils. Naomi smiled from on top of her younger sister and made a small clicking noise.

 

Mosaka leaned down rubbed his back, lowering his mask. " Was this a bad time?! Oh and how did you figure exactly where we all were in the house?" For once I have to agree with this guy, how could a blind person manage any of these feats? _Wait why is he acting normal again?_

 

The blind squid clicked again and basically stared at Mosaka right in the eyes." Oh anytime is a good time for me. Nothin' to worry bout, and sure I may not be able to read the five of your faces but I can see your outline." Naomi told us whilst beating her sister atop the head, using her heavier body as an advantage. Shiwazaki tapped my shoulder, her orange eyes dripping in delight. That only means one thing; she wants Rebecca on the team.

 

"Get off of me, you damn tuna!" Rebecca struggled away onto the carpet, fixing her gear. "Goodness, Naomi uses echolocation to see every object in front of her, but of course won't be able to read." Then she grabbed Naomi's  hand and placed on each of own. Quickly she put it down.

 

Now that the pervert squid understood she spoke up. "Oh okay got it, Rebecca you're right on target. Perfect for Blue Ink Rapids, We'll need to talk with you later to fill everything out." I'm so glad she didn't say anything too gross. Hmm calling Rebecca; Target doesn't sound like a bad idea during matches.

 

While Mosaka patted Rebecca on the back explaining everything, Naomi looked kinda sad in her squid form. "There there Naomi-sempai, I bet you feel left out from all the Inkopolis fun." Uiufuko cooed rubbing the older squids arms.

 

"Yeah but it's all right squiddo. I actually tried turfwars before, I can't tell if I'm near an enemy or not. I can't even tell ink colors apart.But I could still cover turf and with a little help manage to get krills."

 

"Oh, what a bummer. Did your team win or lose? Do you remember that match?"

 

"Surprisingly we won that match. It was one of the first matches in Inkopolis so it was Urchin Underpass. I was with my friends going against some squids from our school."

 

I close my eyes and think for a moment. Why the ever loving shell are we still here!? This was supposed to be a short tour of her new house and then I take them around town. "I think we've been here long enough," My accented voice cuts into the air, bringing all the attention away from my girlfriend and her sister.

 

"Let's get you signed up at an actual record center. Later we could go out around the food court of Arowana Mall or something. " Rebecca smiled brightly as she pulled out her slick new squidphone. Then the pink haired squid put her arm on my shoulder. Soon a small smirk began showing up on my face, smiles are infectious.

 

Mosaka and Shiwazaki both turned their heads while whispering something I couldn't hear to Naomi. _They better not be talking squit about me or telling any lies!_ Before I could ask Rebecca if she heard what those seadiots said, Uiufuko whisked her away to compare squidphone models in the front porch. I just stood there defeated, holding my shoulder bag.

 

Meanwhile one of things I could hear was Mosaka and Shiwazaki were being responsible for once. "Apparently she is a veteran player from Inkopolis, she wouldn't want to start at level 1." started the shorter one.

 

"Well didn't we all have to do so ourselves? She mentioned that she was tough enough to learn the Inkopolis Square way and catch up to us." Replied the taller one.

 

While I was eavesdropping a hand placed it self on my right shoulder. My heart leapt into action as I turned and grabbed the hand. Staring me in the face was Naomi, with her sprial milky pupils. "Remember what you said eariler, Fernand. Go, get out there and one more thing don't hurt my little Rebecca."

 

A strong blush crept into my face, as I started to run. I can't believe it! She thinks that I'm trash or something! I'm trying to hold back tears as I bounced out the door I shouted. "WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN THE FIRST TIME!" I'm outta here screw this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone who has made it this far, it hasn't been easy. I've been quite busy, plus finding a way to end this chapter was a little difficult. Oh and sorry that this one is a bit longer than my usual chapter. Fun fact I named Caliber Uiwfuko because of Uiuharu from Toaru Railgun. And just now I notice my mistake in adding a w.


	6. Keeping up with half the battle is-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we go to Painter's POV to get quite a bit of info on what has been happening around Inkopolis and learn some about the Main Fives daily drama. But then we get down to business and head out to promote BIR on Dice and Wheeler's side, but figure out the preamble to very important lore and new member status with Painter and Helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am doing double space formatting and becoming more busy with school these chapters will now be half of what they are supposed to be. If they formatting works well I will keep it for later chapters. Stay tuned for part 6.5 in about 5 or so weeks. (Hopefully sooner)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------Back to Painter’s POV--------------------------------------------------------  
“Tober you can’t just examine people’s body without their permission! Especially when they are sleeping!” I growl before slamming my door shut from the three of my other friends, making the Octoling in front of me jump in his flip flops.

 

Gimme a break! These last few weeks have been crazy. If he does something broken bone one more time I am going to send him to the corrections office! I’m glad we helped him study for his citizenship test to I don’t know where this sucker would be right now.

 

So this all started when Wheeler and I made room for him in our bedroom giving Tober his own room, that isn’t the sofa. Me, Dice and Wheeler had to go downtown to put up some posters for promoting BIR. Which actually worked since we have people joining our public Chaos server.

 

I’d think leaving Tober home alone with Helmet wouldn’t be too bad since she wouldn’t put up with his octo shenanigans but no I was wrong. Ya see the problem was Helmet was sleeping the time we left, but it wasn’t in her room. Being in her room would probably prevent this all from happening, well hopefully.

 

“We need to leave without you ya sleepy sea slug, have fun with Tober!” I remember saying before heading out the door into the early autumn air. Yup, that hot busy and brutal summer is now over. Time for school to start so we better play as much as we can around Inkopolis Square.

 

But when she was sleeping, Tober was trying to get more data for his creepy research journal. Of course on the Inkling biology topics of all things, that pervert. I knew it was biology because he wrote that in the lingua franca, like a moron.

 

Let’s just say he started to ‘unscrew’ Helmet’s ‘bottle cap’ and then her bottle ‘spilled’ but he closed the ‘cap’ back up. I’m being different with my word choice, less Tober pick up on it.

 

Our green eyed friend woke up with her clothing on correctly but noticed something on the sofa. Now it wasn’t the pastel ink we inklings sometimes drip during our sleep, for a certain scientific reason our spawning parts require little to no stimulation to achieve 'release'. Everyone knows this so there is no cause for alarm if it happens, well I’m sure too many Octos know of this yet.

 

Some researchers say it’s because of the fact that ancient squids usually die after they mate which translates to you can’t ‘mate’ for too long our you actually die. Unfortunately this is actually true, many squids have accidents or death because of this. This is the reason many of us inklings only live with our older and younger siblings.

 

The reason I could guess it was an ‘accidental release’ is simply she was cleaning the same sofa by the time we came home. We never have had to clean that old thing before. Well except that one time we dropped a whole liter of juice on the left armrest.

 

I knew some was off with Tober from the get go, he seemed nervous and made sure he kept his distance from the deep brown squid. “What did you do this time?” I shot placing a hand on his skinny shoulder. His orange eyes widened tightly and he attempting to open his beak.

 

“Don’t even bother telling me right now, the others might hear.” My voice harshly put in his round ear. I love making this jit realize his place, he doesn’t have my trust back yet. It’ll take a lot of hard work to gain it back.

 

The Octoling nodded and I closed the door to our room after quickly entering it. Wheeler won’t mind she’s busy with Helmet and Dice, writing out a weekly schedule. Just before I sit down on my bed my squid phone buzzes in my shorts pocket.

 

Who could it be this time? Tober sighes from his futon in his impatience, mumbling a little banter. The message that woke up my phone was from 1 of our 7 new members. Brian and his new house mate Vanessa, who was asking about their interview. Well it’s less of an interview but more a test.

 

I put my phone away and glare back at my own roommate. “Okay Tobey, I know what happened but I need to make myself very clear. Maybe even transparent to get this into your thick mantle of a brain. Do. Not. Touch. ANYONE. Without their permission.” The frustration is heavy in my voice which makes the octokid flinch.

 

The youngest boy nodded but then started to speak. “What if they say ‘you can do anything you want, just don’t go too far’? Can you define too far for me?” _Okay who the shell told him this?_

 

“Too far is, too far is below the navel for everyone and above the ribs for ladies.” Suddenly the first mishap with Dice comes to mind and I stand up. " Also just don’t pants anyone, you know how embarrassing that is first hand.”

 

The octoling looks at my feet, trying to get away from my piercing gaze. His orange hair is just begging to be petted so I take the liberty to do so. “Oh, I’m sorry Painter will you or the other squids ever forgive me?” The boy cries, grabbing hold of my wrist. When, his moods swings like this its hard to tell if he’s serious.

 

‘You or the other squids’; Wow guess he doesn’t know any other octos. Yet. After looking at this kid’s face I know we have to forgive him, Tober is too cute. “You baka, of course we’ll forgive you. Just get ready, put on business casual.” He has to look for a research assistant’s position today.

 

With that I exit the room, going back to help my other friends. But left Tober to play the guessing game. “Ready for what?! Painter?! Is it the Rainmaker match? Or the new clans members? Is it something else?”

 

I junking love this guy, he makes me feel so warm inside. A huge smile is practically, beaming on my face as I walk into the living room, my cream high tops loud on the tile floor. Dice looks at up me from the phone and calendar. “Oh, now you’re back from talking to Record.” The tan boy reminded me of Tober’s new nickname.

 

The girls also looked over at me, Helmet was munching on some small cookies and Wheeler was searching up something our desktop. Probably something about the company Tobey applied for. It was a science research lab around Museum d'Alfonsino.

 

“So Painter, ya ready for today’s Rainmaker test with Gift and Wrap? Oh sorry I meant Vanessa and Brian. But still, ya good to go?” The dark skinned squid questioned, slightly muffled by the snack in her beak.

 

My body sinks into the chair beside Helmet as I nod my head. On the table Adrien’s Oceanic Hard hat is reflecting the kitchen light’s gleam. “Heh, once you put that thing on I’ll be ready.” The oldest girl gave me a coy smirk before placing the headgear atop her maroon/red hair.

 

Following suit, I reached over to the small coffee table and unfolded my Jellyvader cap. Before putting it over my own maroon seapony tail, Dice of all people stopped me. “There are two things you need to know; one what weapons are Gift and Wrap using, figuring out if are they ready and two the same thing for your foes.”

 

Helmet leaned down and tightened her Iromaki 750s, while shifting in her LS Baseball tee. “Yeah, but we won’t know till we contact them to see how they are. Plus since it’s Rainmaker we can guess our enemies roll out based on previous sessions.” I close my eyes trying to remember the foes; Floating Buoyant Ink.

 

The Rainmaker stages are Moray Towers and New Albacore Hotel, two big maps with multiple ways to the goal. On both of those stages chargers, splatlings and other long range weapons will most definitely be used. The F.B.I team members we will be facing are; Cruise, Ferry, Jet Ski and Kayak.

 

Their nicknames are all based on types of ships/boats, pretty creative. But don’t those things only work in water, not ink? That’ll go straight through their thin inkling/octoling skin and into their internal streams. Word of Nogami himself, our Cod in Heaven.

 

“Alright so their leader is Cruise, she tends to use a heavy long range weapon like the Heavy Splatling or .96 Gal. Stingray is helpful for a multilevel stage, especially on Rainmaker.” I say starting to get up from my chair to locate all my other important belongings. Then again Inkjet is pretty good too.

 

Helmet grabbed her inktank from behind her chair and placed it on her back, her fluid reverses being showcased on the tank. “ Ferry on the other hand, he’ll try to push with a mid-support weapon like N-zap, Splash-o matic, Splattershot or Glooga Dualies. I can taste Splashdown or Baller with this guy. “ Her light green eyes gazed up and to left, the body language of someone in thought.

 

I look at her and Dice’s bedroom door then gaze at mine and Wheeler’s. Let’s see what Tober managed to put on this time. Instead of opening the door myself the youngest boy here did. “Do I look okay?” His meek voice asks, while shyly crossing his arms. All four of us squids stopped what were doing to take a peek.

 

Holy squit, Record is cute as a button! Covering his most of his bright inked hair is a Blowfish Newsie, which goes with his brown school shoes. We got those from a special giveaway last week. His shirt is an Orange Cardigan, since it actually is starting to get chilly. In our part of town we get reely bad wind and the high yesterday was 11 C.

 

Wheeler smiled at him, her crush from weeks ago long gone. Everyone’s feelings of romance have changed since last month, from Gulfimbre to Chesapeake. Well Sailor and Pilot are still dating as well as Flag and Target.

 

“Wow, good job pal. I’m sure y’all land the job if you keep profreshional and follow the plan to a tee.” Dice complements, patting the follow boy on the back. In addition to business and everyday life skills, Tober is much, much better at Turfwar and Salmon Run. It’s mainly thanks to Caliber’s training. Sure he’s only level 15, but he plays mostly private matches or by himself.

 

My phone buzzes again, bringing my focus back to our Rainmaker test. It was a text from Brian or Wrap. ‘Yo, yo Painter bro! Me and Vanessa will be here lesser than 20 or so. Wanted to let ya know!’ I stare at my phone in awe, did he reely just do that? _The actually junk is wrong with him?_

The nimble fingers of mine start typing, while Helmet and Dice continue on about F.B.Is’ weapons and playstyle. “Let’s see, Jet Ski tends to use weapons with a rapid firing rate or one shotting capabilities.”

 

“ I expect to see Carbon Roller, Dapple Dualies, Splat Charger oh and maybe Ranged or Normal Blaster.” Dice reminded us, Jet Ski is actually a childhood friend of his. _YMMV with this guy, so we have to expect everything._

 

As far as I’m concerned any member of F.B.I is still an ally of ours. ‘Did you deadbass just send me a rap through text?’ I ask Brian, worried that we might have picked a super crazy dude and an Octoling who lives with me as new team mates.

 

Vanessa told me she was gonna tell me what I wanted to hear about her past today, but we know she’s an Octoling. She is the stoic type and never showed any emotion when we were talking, but she’s aight.

 

‘Oh sorry homie, that rap was pretty squitty. But for reel, the Cod-damn traffic around Walleye and Sturgeon is so junkin’ crawful that the bus is stuck. ‘ The older squid replied back right away, before sending me a picture of the tightly packed cars outside the bus window. He was on point about it, there must have been an auto accident or an power outage.

 

Just when I placed down my phone, another message rang up. ‘Just remembered something man! I’m gonna be using the Aerospray MG and Ness will using the Light Tetra Dualies. We have a special plan called the Bomb Rush Crush, I’ll share the deets later bruh.’

 

Bomb Rush Crush? That name kinda sounds like one of Squid Sister Callie’s solos.

 

All while this was happening Helmet and Dice were still going on about the other F.B.I team members. “Last we have Kayak, the Sharpshot. Well I mean she is the master at long reach krills, she is utter garbage with anything with shorter range than a Splattershot Pro.” Wow, that’s a pretty broad range of weapons, she doesn’t have too many options.

 

“I’ve seen her handle well stuff like Tenta Brella, Rapid Blaster Pro, Slosher Deco, and umm.” Helmet rubbed at her face. “Maybe Charger, I don’t know, all these guys have such broad play-styles.”

 

We all nodded our heads, then I picked up my ink tank. Wheeler’s blue eyes suddenly sparked up and she grabbed my shoulder and shook them violently. “Spray paint, you gotta hear this! I just got a text from Wrap. He says traffic cleared up and him and Gift wanna hang out with you guys before the match.” _Guess I’m getting a new nickname again._ Last week it was Paint can and the week before it was Watercolor.

 

Slightly off guard I take hold of her hands, and then reach down to check my own shell phone. “Ok ok, calm down Wheels! I’ll hurry up and go get my new Explosher, Helm get whatever you were gonna use.” Alternatively I could use the Tentatek Splattershot or whatever but, I’ve been wantin’ ta try my luck at my slowly improving slosher skills.

 

Helmet, shook her head and reached over to grab something out of purple drawstring bag. “I thought I told you dumbass,” Out came a Forge Splattershot Pro, the oldest girl’s hand transferring to her current ink color. “I’m doing the double suction bomb rainmaker trap with this bad boy.” Wheeler and Dice just rolled their eyes, grabbing the rolled up posters leaning on the wall.

 

“Honestly that sounds like too much of a mouth full. Shorten it to just the suction bomb part.” Demanded the younger boy taking my roommates wrist in his own. From where I was standing I couldn’t see the time on Wheel’s watch, but Lucky could. “It’s only 2:04, we are on track if the Metro traffic seems like 10 to 15 passing time or so.”

 

Record sat on our couch ignoring the mention of time, work ready briefcase on his lap. Looking over at him I realized the tips of his hair were yellow, a bright yellow. Wheeler motions forward and backward with her band to get him to follow us. I stayed behind him to lock the door, the boy didn’t have a key to our apartment yet despite his tenure.

 

Thinking back on it when I first saw his father, Doctor.Ochiento, the man he had maroon hair with yellow tips; while his higher uplackeys had redtips. Marina from Off the Hook has black hair, like Vinyl or Tober first did. “What makes her tips teal and Tobey’s not?” My careless question slips out past my head and into my Octo friend’s round beige ear.

 

 

Before jumping into the ink rail he looked at me and then bounced the bright tip of his single curl. I nodded my head and completed the trip down to the first floor. Unlike everyone else Dice’s face had his wild golden eyes, seeming to have shrunk to the size to small candy. Looking down anyone can see he ran into Helmet and dropped the posters along the pavement.

 

 _‘Stay clumsy my friend, stay clumsy.’_ I thought to myself as the younger boy apologizes. “ So sorry Helmet, I know I promised last week would be the last time I would run into you but I’m a creature of habit” His roommate just took our squad marketing posters off the floor with a sigh, whispering something to herself in some romantic tongue. _Doesn't she ever get tired of his constant excuses? Seems like everyday Dice does something wrong and just refuses to own up to it._

 

  
We all had to pass the above ground station for the Photosynthesis Metro, apparently its called that way because all the Metros are named after parts of the ocean. VL or visible light is a high rise that runs from Anchovy Games to Wahoo World or the Entertainment district.

 

“Well Painter, reason is to have color coordination. In our system of tasks there are 4 main sections: Military Commander/Head Nurse, Construction worker/Engineer, Scientist/Scholar and Mechanic/Problem Solver.” Tober told me as we reached the gates to the Metro.

 

Unfortunately someone was listening in, and that someone was Helmet. Her green eyes gleamed in the day break, forcing us to pay attention. “ I know this isn’t my place but please let me guess the colors.” Tober smiled back, reminding the older cephalopod it would be difficult without too much context.

 

The ‘New’ Metros have two ways of paying for service, before or after depending on where you want to go . I had to reach in my wallet and soon my unlimited train ride pass got me and my crush through the block for now. Well I’m doing this for him because he doesn’t have his own account set up plus this is a prime time of an opportunity to show my love. _It's not like I actually like that annoying boy or anything._

 

Tober is like the most clueless guy anyone I know has hanged out with, so Pilot said I might have to be super direct. Apparently he had to do with Sailor and look where it’s got him, a strong and cute dependable girl. If I do it right I’ll have myself a cute, shy, hardworking, nerdy pervert of a boy. More importantly we caught up with Dice and Wheeler discussing the time while standing by the track. Guess they are more worried about Record’s job interview than he even is.

 

Helm put a hand on her chin and stared at our small group. “Painter, Record, this is about the colors used by the Octarian workforce division. So I think the Military Commanders get red to invoke fear and dominance. “ I looked down at my phone to check the time, Expslosher hanging from my left hand.

 

The browned skinned girl paused to adjust the protective goggles that came with her hardhat, the numerous light creating a glare. “The Top Nurses use red to symbolize the heart and life blood everyone has.” At her correct response Vinyl looked at the ground and then back up, his orange eyes with regret. Something in me told me Dice and Wheeler will have to deal with a forgotten mood.

 

“Yeah,” Just then the overhead dull voices announced the arrival of the cart going to Inkopolis Square. “You were correct, but now, don’t you guys have leave for the train?” Record put, turning his head left and right. Probably trying to see where Dice and Wheeler went.

 

A tan hand patted the Octoling on the shoulder. “Hey you know we can go with them on the train, did you Vinyl?” Up his arm was his black jacket, the Metro station was pretty brisk.

 

The girls across from us looked our way in confusion. Tober stared at me and blushed light orange before taking my hand, catching me off guard. “F-fine, sorry guys I wasn’t paying attention to where we were going.” The shy octoling whispered as we finally entered the car. Other passengers gave us warm stares, envying our budding romance.

 

“Honestly what is wrong with you? Museum d’Alfonsino is on the way to Inkopolis, you have all your resumes, paperwork and sources for the job in your briefcase. Stop forgetting all the crucial details. “ Barked Helmet, her sharp teeth bared with every single word. My octoboy friend slumped back in his seat, this cart wasn’t jam packed right now so we all were seated.

 

Vacant Metro carts seem to be our thing, well there are a couple of adults and younger folks on this side. Maybe people avoided us because of our ink weapons, they are dangerous after all. “Um excuse me. May I have a word with y’all?” A voice to the left of us said, my red eyes turning as quick as my head did.

 

It was an older gentle squid, his hair tips were faded cream and yellow. Dice looked up from his phone and so did the girls. Once we had his attention he pointed a shaky cold finger at Tober and I. “My heart is warm after seeing a friendly and loving relationship between Decas I mean Inklings with Octos, thank you young people. “ _Oh thank Cod! I was totally scared he’d act like my great grandparents; speciesist._

 

A smile was soon placed on our faces but when he he said Decas I was a bit confused. With the look on Helmet’s face it seems she was confused as well. Is Deca an old person way to say Inkling? Wait this guy is old enough to remember the Great Turf War!?

 

“Ya see I had a fiance who was an Octoling but some of my neighbors hated me for that. They drove us out and sent me underground to Octo Valley level three. “ the elderly man kept going, his dark brown eyes shimmering with sadness. That was probably 40 years ago, when it ended at least.

 

Just as he said it we arrived at the Research District or Shellendorf and d’Alfonsino area. Dice, Record and Wheeler stood up, along with some other people in the cart. The thick and gigantic trees outside had their leaves fading to lighter colors.

 

I leaned up and gave my roommates; both Wheels and Tober a hug. “Good luck with the interview Tobes. Oh and Wheeler have fun with recruiting. Dice, you know what to do mate.”

 

Dice glared at us, his tennis shoe-clad foot tapping in annoyance. After turning around Wheeler gave an envious grin, “Yeah, yeah see ya lover boy. I’ll keep an eye on that cutie for you, oh yeah work it!” she put happily, her hands shoved into her pockets. The youngest girl only cried out after Tober walked by. I swear to Cod, she was talking about his butt.

 

“Get the shell outta here.” I simply spat, pushing the pale squidkid from the cart and onto the platform. She’s trying to go after my darling, go find your own boyfriend! Still a bit frustrated I walked back over to Helmet, she was still in discussion with the old guy. Soon the Photosynthesis Metro started back up, the proud logo plastered on the walls and anywhere else that made sense.

 

The elderly gentle squid turned to me. “Young man, your friend, I’ve been wondering if that Tober fellow has any ties to POW experiments.” Oh no, Prisoner of War experiments those sound like something I kinda went through down in Octo Canyon. I looked down uneasily trying not to relive the pain from torture his father gave me, before opening my beak.

 

“Um perhaps sir, my friend his last name is Ozentiberg, Tober Ozentiberg.” I told the older man, Helmet leaning up to pay better attention, her hand still glued to her gun. The man placed a hand on his chin and then lowered his head.

 

His brown eyes widened with realization, hands trembling on the seat cushion. “Ozentiberg was the last name of an Octarian top sergeant and his wife was a Druggist. Oh the horrible things they did to captured Deca souls and Octo peacemakers, one time a close friend of mine, his son he got-

 

Before he could finish like earlier the Metro announced the next stop in an overpowering voice, Inkopolis Square. The old man shuffled through his trench coat pocket, looking for something. Helmet and I looked down ,worried for a quick second.

 

In his hand was a business card that read ‘Edward Nestlefin, Specialty Shoe Cobbler 904-785-3446’ and then Mr.Nestlefin gave it to me. “Take care youngins, and if you ever meet a another Nestlefin named Madison, tell her you met her old granpappi and that he’s doing fine.” The old man said as we exited the cart.

 

Adrien stared at the card and them rubbed the sides of her head. “Well that guy was very informative, plus I think I’ve heard of a squid named Madison Nestlefin. Let’s get going Painter, I think Gift and Wrap are waiting for us in the Square.” she told me, snapping my attention away from the business card.

 

As soon as we entered Inkopolis square we placed our weapons in the Ammo Knights side of the Gear Drop off. “Can’t have the F.B.I know what weapons we’ll be using, now where the sheck are Gift and that loser Wrap?” I ask stretching my arms above my head just as my stomach starts growling.

 

“I don’t have the damndest clue, but I do know your stupid ass is hungry.” groaned my friend in response, gesturing towards the Crust Bucket. “This is a good spot to hang out around, we might find our new teammates or whatever.”

 

Getting angry I sling a half-force punch at her shoulder. “Man you are always going on about the dumbest squit. Just let me get in line for a Seanwich, if you aren’t hungry just get a drink or something.” My hands fall to my shorts pocket, reaching for my wallet.

 

Finally given up with arguing, Helmet nodded her head and then softly kicked the back of my knees. Annoyed I faced the front of the line; it was only just two people ahead of us.

 

The other squids in line turned around to face us, they seemed to be young semi noobs. “Wait a minute are you those Blue Ink Rapids guys?” The girl with twintails ask, her gold eyes layered with joy. Her friend in front of her had the same look of excitement. Helmet and I look back at each other. _Are_ we _becoming_ _celebrities_ _to_ _the_ _younger_ _kids_?

 

I put on a bright smile and held up my right fist. “Yeah, my name is Painter and this is a fellow squad mate called Helmet. Don’t mind her, Helmet acts like she has a stick up her ass.” The boy next to twintails gasped and placed his snow white hand to cover his mouth. _Two can play that game Helm and you damn as well know that._ My brown skinned friend waited patiently for the four of us to get our food, all the while giving me a predators glare. The second she put her hand on my shoulder to start something Brian and Vanessa showed up at our table.

 

“WHAT UP JUNKERS?!” Wrap shouted loudly, accidentally scaring away the smaller squidkids. With a look of panic in his squidja star pupils the boy apologized quickly. Brian's pink eyes betrayed his fierce and brash attitude, you'd never figure out.

 

“Wrap Cod dammit, we were doing pretty well until your extra loud ass showed up thank you very much.” Helmet lashed out before taking a sip of her latte. It was a special saver one of something, I can’t read the squitty small font. To the side Vanessa had a slightly neutral expression, then again I can’t see with her Toni Kensa Ink Goggles covering most of her dark coffee brown face.

 

Brian arched his face up in anger, pink eyes showing his brash nature. “Is that some way to treat your new teammates before a **junking** match? Lemme tell you this, old Annaki ass squit squigga-” Then he started going on a rant about some crazy stuff that happened this morning.

 

With those two idiots going at it I can get a better glace at the Octoling. She’s taller than me and Helmet but only by a few centimeters, but the strange part is her posture. “Hey Vanessa, is everything hanging alright?” I decide to break the ice between us, using her name as a way to gain more attention.

 

I tried my hardest to stare through her lenses at her banal face before she gave in and removed the head-wear, placing it on the top of her head. Under that were her crimson red orbs, like mine but in the middle of her two pink ink eyebrows was a tan scar. Oh carp those cuts must have been there for quite some time. How’d she get them, better yet why?

 

To answer my question from before Vanessa spoke a bit gloomier “It’s hard to explain but since you wanted to know I’ll tell you.” Then she pointed a rough hand towards the table . “But first, have a seat.”


	7. Making sure you have your Friends close and your Enemies even closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gives the big run down about her past then the Blue Ink Rapids has it's Rainmaker match against Floating Bouyant Ink. But many important things unfold during and after the battle is over which will give the celaphod-kids a surprise and test their bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school has been really tough and I haven't had much time to finish or even come up with ideas for the chapter sometimes. Oh and this chapter might be a little long. Don't except to see a new chapter till late December or January, in the mean time I'll be editing the carp outta all my other chapters.

\---------------------------------------------------------------Vanessa’s POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Painter took a metal chair as requested and pulled it back, then sat down. His red eyes were filled with worry like the guy could see right through me. I also sat down and then placed my elbows on the cold table. Feigning a sigh, my legs shake with anxiety as I feel a slight pulse of stockpiled pain. “Okay so my full name is Vanessa Clearwater and underground in the Octo Valley is where I used to live.” Painter tilted his head and looked a bit unsure.

 

 

“I thought that only the military Octolings and Octarians lived down there? What were you doing before you met Brian?” the inkling asked me, his left hand cradling his smartphone. _He must have being be trying to figure out when our opponents will arrive._ The pain from earlier tried to burst back and a faint growl escaped my mouth. Painter noticed it, his ears turning a bit darker as to get a better sound.

 

 

“Well, there are 5 layers of the whole “Octo Valley/Canyon. The top soldiers, nurses and their commanders inhabit zone closest to the surface.” My Intersex teammate nodded and I continued. ”My job for the Octarian government was to perform as a mechanic. Our government controlled everyone’s living and working spaces, it is autocratic. “ I pause. “When you are old enough to control going between Octoling form and human form you have to start taking multiple different types of civil service exams.” Usually, they won’t take you unless you could control it well by 14.

 

 

Pausing to take a breather I was cut off. “Oh, so whatever subjects you perform better in getting considered for as your career. Tober told me the names of all 8 of them so you don’t need to go in detail.” Painter caught on, taking me by surprise.

 

 

_Isn’t Tober that Octoling boy whose father is a Scientist? I don’t agree with those experiments Ozentiberg did for Octavio  if they didn’t do them we might have received better aid._ “Once they tallied in the results you started training for your career at the one main boarding school. “

 

 

“Most jobs only take about 2 to 3 years to complete and then you are sent to 1 of the 16 stations to do work based on skill level and ultimately finances.” Although my family wasn’t upper class, we were notoriously skilled and wanted by the government.  

 

 

I paused to make sure Brian or that Adrien girl wasn’t in earshot. Either way, it wasn’t like I was telling extremely personally info. “I lived in the 2nd grand lodge of Mechanics up at level 3, doing normal work like repairing weapons and vehicles sometimes construction equipment. “  Painter gave me a glance of confusion when I said the word grand, so I stopped.

 

 

“By grand I mean the building was huge and luxurious but one thing that didn't happen to be grand was my fellow mechanics.” Painter’s red eyes drifted upward to my forehead scar. _No, they gave me scars but not that one. It’s one I can’t show, not even to Brian or Olive._

 

 

Just at the thought of those cowards that would dare call themselves Octoling and my head started to feel a bit lighter.” You’d think the scholars and analyzers would be trying to please the government officials anyway they could-

 

 

But no it was the mechanics and engineers. Now a few other Octolings and I were definitely not, literally being rebels.” I explained before taking hold of the black and red goggles that rested on my neck.

 

 

“Those who were caught doing rebelling too often would be given the 4 sided star of Octavio on either their forehead, between the eyes, one cheek, upper chest and if they reely want to shame you for being out of line-” Then to avoid saying the place out loud I gestured to my groin and then my behind. Grimacing the inkling nodded his head.

 

 

_That’s to keep you from having a lover and to increase humiliation during ‘pre-game’ while on a job. The pain I felt last week was kinda like one of those bastards slowly marking me in one of the ovaries._

 

 

“Speaking of my job before I met Brian I was doing repairs on an upper-level construction site. I only had my radio, transmitter and toolbelt while I was there.

 

 

That was because of the government removing everyone from their state lodges and out onto the ’streets’ .”  That was one thing that I did realize Brian had overheard.

 

 

His tongue made a clicking sound as he slowly approached the table. “Now I might have insulted your earlier when you said you had to live in the streets. But our inkling streets can’t say jock squit compared to the Ocatarian slums, keep going, Ness.”

 

 

The oldest male added, his tone filled with subtle respect for my hardships. He’s not wrong, there is a huge difference between poverty and homelessness.

 

 

Doing my best to ignore the two new inklings’ presence I did as asked. “Nobody had any good idea to why they had everyone's’ government housing branch shut down and cut off access to the heartland where the ‘suburban’ and ‘urban’ places were.” Adrien gave me a worried glance as she clutched her sleeve.

 

 

“What about your family? Could you contact them? Did they try? Did, did you try Gift?” The dark skinned girl asked, causing me to gaze down. Regret, pain, and frustration soon filled my eyes. Painter, being a good friend took notice and smacked her across the shoulder. Brian let out a soft chuckle then it slowed faded down as his bright pink orbs stared into my crimson ones. _I know, I should have tried before I left. For all, we know they could guess I died in an accident or attack._

 

 

“No, but that doesn’t matter right now…. The area where I was working was above an abandoned oil ink factory. Our current task was to fix ink grapple hooks.Which carry you from level to another; if the stairs or ladder were to fail.” But of course, after you fire ink onto the surface from either bomb or main weapon.

 

 

Before I could mention that point I was interrupted….“ I’ll hurry it up for you Ness, so basically, the Octarian government wanted to prevent extremely violent uprisings they took everyone’s junking weapons. No main, no sub and definitely no specials for any Octoling who wasn’t an asshole official for the squit government.” My housemate put to my sudden relief, I’m thankful.

 

 

With him talking I can rest my voice and not be the center of attention. _The match we will be testing is going to be Rainmaker on either Moray Towers or New Albacore Hotel. Our enemy team’s loadout and gear set up is one thing I am not familiar with._ My Inkling companions ignored or weren’t aware of me rubbing my rib cage through my jacket to calm my nerves.

 

 

“Anyway after a couple of rounds of Clam Blitz, about 4 weeks ago a group of punkass fish threw me down the side of a balcony from the Trench. Since it was junking dark down there when I was falling for minutes, I swore I was gonna kick the slosher.” Brian added, making me gaze up from my palms, lifting up my goggles onto my face.

 

 

Painter had a question like always and now it’s not my job to answer it. “Why’d they throw you down to your supposed death? Are they crazy extremists?” To answer the other male Brian cleared his throat then raised his voice.

 

 

“One of their little boys got on my nerves the other day, saying some retarded carp to my sis, so I busted his lights out. Now, where was I was? Oh, so when I landed I crashed into Vanessa and we fell into a huge junking pool of slimy ink oil.” _Wait, I called it ink oil but it’s actually a failed sanitation sludge factory._

 

 

_Should I correct him? No._ “Anywho, on the way down Vanessa broke her stupid ass transmitter, but her toolbelt and things in her pockets were fine. Some way in shell I managed to keep hold of my Tri-slosher and not land face first……-” _Yeah, instead he landed on top of me, elbowing my lungs out._ Okay now, this where I should take over before this he says something too loud or giving away details I wanna save for later. _Honestly, he’s always starting something that’ll drag out._

 

 

I place my hands on the table and rap the surface until the pink-eyed squid paid attention. With him shut up I took control of this ship, to make things even faster. “Okay, with transmitter unable to display my location and Brian’s Tri-slosher still filled with ink we decided to try to escape. “ The two of us had been drenched head to toe with the sludge so a nice long shower was planned.

 

 

“We inked up the side of the factory and after many tries were able to toss a burst-bomb up every ink grapple hook that the mechanics had fixed. With our presence hidden by the sanitation slime and my broken radio we could travel up through one of the secret kettles that lead to the surface.” I quietly ended, the whole time voice had stayed the same volume to prevent anyone not at the table from listening.

 

 

Just as I finished that 4 figures appeared behind Painter and Helmet. It was two inklings, a male, and female along with two octolings female and male. I could see my fellow Octopods eyes light up at the sight of me. _How in the world did those two escape? I must find out after the match if time allows._

 

 

The brown-skinned inkling stepped forward to grab Painter’s hand. “Sorry we were late, had some other business to attend to. Are you all ready for the Rainmaker match? I’d like for one of Nathan’s friends to see our team’s skill in action.” His deep voice proclaimed as his black eyes drove over our bodies. _Wait a minute, Jet Ski isn’t the team leader, Cruise is._

 

 

Painter to counter that stood up and placed a confident smile on his face as he adjusted his black cap. “Heh, I’d love to begin our match if that’s alright with you guys.” Helmet and Brian glared at the F.B.I team, their cocky attitudes bound to break out in the battle. In the after-effects of conversation, we all stood up and started to walk over to Deca Tower. There were some kids standing under the covering talking about whatever the not. We all entered the lobby, the team ‘leaders’ going to set up the rooms.

 

 

After about 1 or 2 minutes it happened. **_“All team members gear selected last will be used, this is your last call to change to a more preferable set.”_ ** The loudspeaker belted out in a robotic voice startling us.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When I opened my eyes out of octoling form the map was Moray Towers, one in our favor. Our Ink color was orange. Guess we're are going against either purple or blue, my guess is either. Like always we were shown our enemy team loadout.  F.B.I’s purple team weapons for about 2 seconds; Cruise with the Ballpoint Splatling, Ferry using N-Zap 85, Jet Ski holding the Dynamo Roller and Kayak carrying a Sorella Brella.

 

 

Painter and Helmet’s jaws both dropped with dread like someone suddenly splatted them. “I-i- guess we were totally off earlier huh Helm?” sweated the intersex inkling, confusing Brian and I. We shot him a glance of ‘what in the world are you talking about?’ and then jumped off the platform to start the match.

 

 

“Okay, Painter and I take the center and you follow on the sides if they grab hold of the Rainmaker take em out!” Helmet commanded as she and her roommate leaped onto the other building in squid form.

 

 

Brian lifted his tinted shades off the bridge of his nose and flashed a blood hungry smile. _He wants to put Jet Ski in his place so bad, but won’t forget the mission._ I threw a sprinkler on our Rainmaker pedestal and then started to create an anti-enemy path while Brian dove down to help break the barrier.

 

 

Unfortunately, there was an explosion of purple ink from the Rainmaker. That blast took out Helmet since she was closest and Painter was shot down by Cruise. _The beginning of her couple Splatling shots couldn’t reach him until it got to the final bit._

 

 

“Squit! Let's tear up those guys, stay on your guard Ness!” Commanded Brian with tons of hostility in his voice before swimming towards Kayak, who had taken the Rainmaker. I don't know where Ferry or Jet Ski exactly are but I'm helping cut off the side routes with my sprinklers.

 

 

With all force suddenly a large splash of purple ink flew to my left. _Jet Ski’s Dynamo Roller!_ With all my speed I quickly swam in zig zags then as soon as the boy was in my range splatted the squid before he could swing his heavy weapon. If I were to dodge roll that would limit my speed and make me an easier target against a slow and heavy class. Ferry was giving Brian trouble with his auto bombs and longer range but my friend tossed a sprinkler up on a wall to distract his focus. The tan-skinned afro had two choices, him and his partner to die or to change his plan and leave her to die; he took the latter and jumped away from the ink rail.

 

 

Helmet and Painter had respawned and Brian has taken out the female octoling but unfortunately, she made it to 62. “How the shell did we let that happen?” Asked Painter trying to avoid Cruise’s point sensor. _His shots would never reach her from that height, sloshers need a bit an equal or higher playing field!_ Instead of replying Adrien sighed as she threw her suction bombs at the front of the enemy team’s ‘main point’ to prevent Ferry from stealing the Rainmaker. Most stages have 2 to 3 Rainmaker paths, 1 or 2 are viable while the other one is a pure suicide mission.

 

 

Suddenly like earlier a huge trail of ink smashed down, this time hitting Painter spot on. “You let that happen because you forget to check your surroundings, be aware of our range.” Mocked Jet Ski while I chased Kayak ignoring the situation to catch the Brella.

 

 

Accidentally I pushed her towards the Rainmaker and then she activated her Baller Special. “Junk, get her outta there!” Cried Adrien as she swam as far away as she could with the Rainmaker. Instantly I took aim at the other octoling’s rubber shield, my orange shots preventing her from splatting Helmet. Tetra Dualies are quicker than their other counterparts, spare dapple so I was able to destroy the baller and krill Kayak. In thanks Helmet booyahed as she tried to utilize the northwest route and I raced forward to help create the path. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see about 6 to 8 tenta missiles locked dead on me

.

 

To keep our Rainmaker safe enough to take the lead I fell down onto the path Jet Ski was paving, probably trying to box us. His heavy roller slammed into my body and his ink was forced into my pores quickly ending me before the pain grew unbearable. “Painter, get that motherjunker! Cruise is on my ass but I’ll be fine.” Shouted my roommate, wanting revenge against the cocky male squid. Meanwhile, Adrien took the lead at 65 but soon was gunned down by Ferry’s straight-laced shots.

 

 

After respawning I had a chance to look at the map, deciding to super jump where is Painter who was playing support in the back away from all the danger. Wow somebody has a good idea for once, I was beginning to get worried my team mates were not adequate for the job. They took the Rainmaker but Helmets Ink Storm pushed them away into Painter Bubbles destroying Ferry again. Painter grabbed the tool but immediately was smashed by Jet Ski after he was hit by Cruise’s point sensor. To distract me Kayak threw a splat bomb to my left while trying to push me off the top of the building with her Undercover Brella.

 

 

I was able to dodge but that lead to Ferry stealing the Rainmaker and Painter fell into the blast radius. With all their might, F.B.I pushed up to 32 but we drove them to either super jump away or for the Octoling male jump off the map. They had given up on the push, maybe to avoid a total team wipe. Brian looked confused but then grew upset. “Okay ya know what, junk it! Vanessa after Helmet takes the Rainmaker for our last push we are pulling a  Bomb Rush Crush on their annoying fish asses!” He growled causing me to look above his head, special was charged.

 

 

Gazing back down I realized he had the golden Aerospray, not the silver one. “BRC Version 2, crowd control! I’ll push them into you from the left we gotta make this count!” I nodded as I spied Ferry and Kayak, the octoling duo far behind Helmet. All the while on the lower right corner Painter’s Explosher was raining down on Cruise, he was below her. _Aha, that allows his shots to reach the girl but even if she turned around her Ballpoint Splatling wouldn’t be able to make it._ Then Brian gave the signal, well a ‘This Way!’.

 

 

On cue I sprang down from the ledge and started chucking out auto bombs from my launcher, targeting Kayak and Ferry. Them wanting to aid each other began to race in   directions away from the objective. Unfortunately, they were heading towards Brian’s Baller which it was in range. Orange ink fiercely blew away their bodies and I raced towards Helmet as soon as they were finished.

 

 

The clock was ticking in our final moments. Although I couldn’t guess where his position was Jet Ski seemed to be near his base but was too far to pose a threat. Before she could use her Ink Jet again Cruise was taken out by Helmet with the help of Painter’s sprinkler. That girl is a soul reaper with the Ink Jet, well also an easy target.  'Just point straight up, locking dead around the target and boom', from the words of Brian. Then again from a distance the Ink Jet is at its prime condition.

 

 

“Go, go go! We can take em! “ Cheered Painter with Brian as Helmet and I tried to reach 40. The 5 minutes timer blew off and everything was in double time. Any step, leap of drop we took, all the speed of light in my head.Suddenly I felt a disruptor onto my body, and my fight instinct kicked in then I jumped at Cruise. _Was she going for me or Adrien? I just need to protect the Rainmaker!_

 

As soon as my body was focused on protecting my teammate a purple laser from the above and right sliced past me. It was Jet Ski’s Stingray that attempted to focus on Helmet as she tried to get up to 31 while the blast pestered her. The Overtime ended and I looked up, disappointment on my mind as the whistle blew. _Junk, I don't think we made it._

 

 

**“ Orange Team 45 Purple Team 32! Floating Buoyant Ink beats Blue Ink Rapids!”** The loud Voice over broadcasts in the Lobby. Little Judd waddles up to us with a tray in his stubby paws. On the tray in 4 little metal cups was our battle reward. We didn’t win but our 5 minute and separate point bonuses were decent for a non-knockout.

 

 

The team and I walked outside in silence before sitting down at another metal table. But this time Painter and Adrien sat about two tables down. The second we both got in our chairs Brian started to overcook. My pain from earlier this week caught me off guard so I quietly gasped and tightened my hands against my heated groin. _Not now, we were just doing well!_

 

 

“Ah, squit Ness! I was so junking awful out there!” My best friend cried, his hands resting underneath his pointy chin. In response, I just lifted my red eyes up but still head on the table. _Guess I still have these goggles on so he has to lean close to find where I'm looking._ “Like I was probably tagged the most out of all us combined!” This time I turned my head to left and sighed.

 

 

The inkling young man threw his hands into the air in confusion. “Whaddya mean ‘no’? I was the most aggressive so I ended up being a bit too careless, like a dumbass who forgets to protect the Rainmaker from the front. “ The pitch is his voice was raised to almost a wail-like range. Surprisingly Brian still sounds pleasant.

 

 

“Plus, I yelled some stupid junking squit at Adrien and Paint, now they’ll never accept me.” _For someone who uses such colorful language, he has a deep and complex heart. No wonder his music and songs have so much soul in them._

 

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear you bud.” Helmet spoke up placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder. They held eyes for a moment until she couldn’t keep back a chuckle. “Anyway don’t feel too bad about our match, Team FBI was supposed to be a tough challenge; they’re all S+5 or higher. Despite the loss….” The girl paused as Painter placed a friendly arm on my own shoulder.

 

 

Before she said her next part she flashed her teammate a big grin. “Welcome to the Blue Ink Rapids, Wrap and Gift! Next week be sure to meet up at Mask and Caliber’s house for some training.” Then she looked down at her phone in sync with her roommate. _Must be group text message or something, I should try to save up for a smartphone._

 

 

Suddenly before I could even flinch, Painter, tugged on my jacket sleeve.”Hey, Vanessa wanna come with me to the bathroom? Dice, Wheeler and Record will be arriving in about 10 minutes.” Worried I looked down at the boy, an orange blush slowly creeping onto his face. “I-I- i wanted to freshen up and get everything out before I propose to Tober.” _What?! Why is he gonna propose to him now?_

 

 

When I nod he gives me a look of care and then we walk towards the unisex bathroom. Since many males and females, inklings/octolings have very similar body features. Apparently, another reason they made a unisex bathroom to support families with no parents. If you want to be separated by gender then there are of course men and women's restrooms.

 

 

Painter closed the door behind us revealing that there was a short 3 person line for the stalls and 2 people in line at the urinals. There was even an inkling changing an infant squidling’s diaper “Must be difficult, no? Taking care of one’s baby brother or sister while maintaining personal hobbies.” I point out as my friend is bouncing on his heels.

 

 

In response, Painter gave a weak “Yeah.” Then the blondish yellow octoling who was in the front of the line finished, my intersex squad mate basically leaped towards the device. To respect the lowly male from my prying eyes I  turned away. My thoughts floated around as I tried to completely tune out his noise.

 

.

 

After about 2 or so minutes he was done, he had rinsed off his face and hair but was still shaking. I just looked at him with almost no feeling, attempting to keep my body from becoming ‘swollen or perking up’ if  I’m not careful my ears could inflate. _Thank goodness my clothes are baggy and thickly lined, this bathroom seems like it’s kept at 50F, compared to the mere 62F outside._

 

 

I’m not a complete sex manic like Olive and Eelix forgive Brian at times, but during certain situations, I have trouble containing hormonal fits of unwanted stimulation. My worries are explaining this to Calligraphy over here. _Can those three just arrive quicker?_

 

 

Painter turned to me and began to whisper, breaking me from my daydream “S-sorry Vanessa I didn’t mean to inconvenience you but, don’t you ever get so nervous about something that you reely gotta take a piss?! “ His first inquiry caused me to scratch at the lower side of my neck in. _Is that a common ‘guy’ thing or is it an inkling thing? Either way, this was unexpected of him._

 

 

“So, I guess not. Probably has something to deal with the way nerve ending in- “Quickly the boy slapped himself in the side of the head, which startled me. “No! That’s not what I wanted to ask you about.” Then he paused, taking in a deep breath and closing his bright eyes.

 

 

With the way another flush crept onto his beige face, I knew what was coming. “Since you’ve been cringing and well um, grasping at-... Have you taken care of OERS? Do you usually let it come out on its own? I know it’s not my place but the build-up of just a single extra egg will irritate the whole system.”

 

 

I looked down at my blue moto boots as we exited the bathroom finally. _Now I get it, Painter thinks I’ve been avoiding manually releasing my fluid and waiting for it automatically._ “Well, actually I have **manually** released multiple times. I don’t try to do it for pleasure but to rid myself of unnecessary seed which causes pain, but…”

 

 

My careless whisper was held by my friend as he let out a confused “Huh? How come you-, why do you still-, ugh?!” Despite telling Painter the truth he was still frustrated. After standing in front of me silently for a few moments the inkling put a tiny hand on his chin. Well, they’re tiny compared to my colossal hands.

 

 

“I thought we, I mean **you** **females** only make like 2 to 3 eggs because even if fertilized there is a 65 percent chance that one doesn’t develop **in there** completely for the normal 2 months. What caused you to have more than.. dare I say 4 to 5 of them?!”  When he finished the awkward silence triggered me to laugh a bit.

 

 

_I have pride you fool, not all of us have inferior sized capacities._ With a bitter voice, I told him this “Well I usually make 3 to 4 but due to stress three weeks ago when I became homeless I had started to produce way more.”

 

 

“ Plus once is a stable environment my body told me to suddenly get rid of all of them … down there.” My team leader tilted his head before his eyes slowly drifted down towards my unmentionables. No sort of a shame, I did say they were hurt so this is expected from him.

 

 

The way he did that was like such a needy stud, isn’t he gonna court Tober? _I’m not going to speak about what happened when Brian’s father took me in, it’s too complicated for a simple explanation._

 

 

It took him a few seconds but then he grabbed his phone. “Thank you Vanessa, I fully understand why you were uncomfortable. Just our luck the others should be here any second.” I sighed as we began to go back to the table where Brian and Adrien sat.

 

 

Both of them seemed to be getting along quite well, talking about something. “ Hehe, there she is! Aye yo Ness, tell this squigga how I used someone else’s junking bubbles to pierce through two guys, with ink armor. With ink armor!” Brian pleaded his eyes shining with joy.

 

 

Going along with him I gave Adrien a smile before sitting beside that girl.”Yeah, that time he was using a Carbon Roller Deco while training me in Turf War a while back. It was with one burst bomb and then a vertical swing.” He always asks for credit when it’s due like someone can’t trust him just because he’s a thick boy.

 

 

Then it happened, 3 figures most likely those roommates of Painter and Helmet. I’m guessing Dice is the tan inkling boy, Wheeler the pale skinned inkling girl and Tober well he’s a sore thumb. The two inklings waved at me while the Orange eyed Octoboy started a mad dash in my direction. Well maybe, Painter was standing right next to me with expectant eyes full of hope. _This gives me another chance at talking to a fellow Octoling!_

 

 

**“Hey, studwire, I'm Vanessa, by any chance are you an Ozentiberg? Cause-”**  I asked probably too quietly. Instead of answering me that boy bear hugged Painter, stopping me mid sentence. Now thinking about it  I did ask him a question in Octarian, calling him a studwire or another way to say, handsome boy. I need to remember that’s an insult for some higher levels guys, most of lower rank folks take it as a normal way to say 'dude’.

 

 

The octoling boy fell into the inkling boy's arms. “I did it, Painter! They hired me as a Biologist assistant in the Modern day studies at Museum d’ Alfonsio” Record cried into the embrace.

 

 

Painter smiled with empathy, his face turning a bit orange. _Guess he's about to do it._ “Well I'm glad you can finally play your part and help out with the rent, but….. Tober, I’m I’m,- I am so proud of you. “ Brian and I tilted our heads, these guys keep to many secrets from us, well maybe it's just something we haven't heard about. Then the inkling paused to lean forward as he knew he had an audience of friends watching.” I know with my constant yelling, hitting and throwing things at you it may not seem like it but.-" Painter rubbed his head while putting on a loving grin, closing the distance between himself and the boy.

 

 

“Watashi wa anata o aishite iru.” He whispered in some tongue I have no idea about. The octoling just stared back and then asked a simple ‘what’. Painter grew annoyed like he was trying to keep something out of the blue. “ I said Watashi wa anata o aishite iru, anata wa bakada. Which means I love you, you idiot.” _Is this man an idiot?_

 

 

Tober smiled brightly, getting out of the hug from earlier. “ I love you too but, what does that have to do with my-” quickly, with force and passion the intersex inkling cut him off with a ‘shut up’ kiss.

 

 

  _WOAH holy barnacles!_ Everyone nearby, including team F.B.I was shocked. I never guessed Painter would be so bold with declaring his affections, but Tober did seem clueless. “Excuse me what the JUNK?!” screamed Dice, Helmet and Wheeler simultaneously as everyone else looked equally surprised.

 

 

Painter broke from the kiss and bowed a bit. “I’m sorry but there was no other way to get your attention Tober. Will you let me be your boyfriend? I promise to tell you everything you’d ever wanna know, at the cost of a little something.”   _Cost of a little something?_

 

 

His face completely filled with ink, Record took some deep breaths. “Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend! I never realized that was what you wanted all this time. “ Dice coughed and Helmet cleared her throat to take control away from the couple.

 

 

“Well let’s focus … Wrap tell us about the battle from your point of view. Afterward, we need to catch up, it’s been a little while.” The inkling named Dice left open. Brian nodded his head at me then counted from 8 with knocks on the table. That was signal for me to beatbox while he does freestyle.

 

 

I started to give him a ¾ beat and the others looked at us, uncertain. “ Us boys with the  blue had no reel clue, What the double- double trouble team purple could do. Our Orange ink splattered, like the pitter patter of an ink shower." -

“But we lacked the power, that F.B.I smashed us flat, pancake. Yeah pancake, like the ones my Dad makes. Uh huh ,we took a chunk of bait, 32 to 48. Wait I can junking count believe me. Subtract the 3 then you’ll all feel me.” Then we stopped awkwardly, some passerby nodding their heads and giving us the thumbs up. _That was squit, better not show it._

 

 

Ferry and Kayak did a slow clap before everyone else followed suite.”Wow good show, Blue Ink Rapids, good show. That actually explains what happened pretty well, thanks for letting us hold a match with you guys.” Said Cruise before she shook Painter’s hand.

 

 

When I stood up to stretch I was surrounded by the two other Octolings. **“** **Let’s go somewhere else to chat, Clearwater.”** demanded both of the F.B.I members, giving me no other choice. Looking back at it these guys they seem a bit familiar. We ended up nearby the entrance to that damned Deep Sea Metro. Kamabo Corporation and that C.Q.Cumber fellow were notorious in the Underground for being an actual nightmare. Good thing nobody really comes around these parts, unless they aren't an Octoling or from the underground.

 

 

“That Tober kid is the Great Grandson of Erik Ochiteno Ozentiberg so everybody learns about their family, but I’ve seen you before Vanessa.”  Kayak spoke up, her pony tail bobbing as she jumped on top of a bar to sit on. Ferry just squatted down near us, while I stood between them. _I’ve_ _seen those two before ,but what are their last names?_

 

 

_Erik Ozentiberg? Didn’t his children flee to various parts of the Canyon, Valley and the Kettle District?_ “Well, I’m a Daytona and Kayak here is a Myrtle. Our families lived close by when were younger. I got picked as a part of the Octarian Menace.” started Ferry, adjusting his headband.

 

 

Kayak frowned while lowering her squid hook can headphones. “Oh the other hand, I worked as a Critical Thinker, who brought up ideas for many inventions and new models. Although my family in poverty they sent me to the harsh iron fist of layer 5’s lodges. I got into quite a bit of trouble with the tonnes of government staff, they never appreciated my truth-seeking mentality.”  _She sure talks a lot, maybe she’s overcompensating for something.  Or maybe she couldn’t tell anyone else, they wouldn’t understand._

 

 

“I was from a family of kiss-up military elites so I took advantage of my position.  We mostly followed the officials orders, making sure the laws were obeyed by businesses.“ With all of that I  Ferry continued. “I’ve noticed your scar, rebel.” My whole body tensed up at the mention of my eyesore and Kayak sighed quietly.

 

 

Glancing over his shoulder “Don’t worry I have one too, multiple ones. But mine are, well to put this rather crudely, on my ass. The other is on my chest so it’s less of a problem.” _Oh, so he struck a nerve with the officials while he was do there too._ After they gave me the mark of Octavio, I felt like I was the rebel in the world, so damn pathetic and hopeless.

 

  
We stood there in silence while I was preparing my next topic when out of the corner of my eye I could spot Brian and the folks. But I could smell the scent of dark lime ink, but that wasn't any of our colors, why is it triggering me? **"Hey Kayak, Ferry do you sense that? It's like somebody else is trying to join in on us."** I decide to mention, gathering the attention of the former depth dwellers.

 

 

Something doesn't feel right about the presence I'm now detecting, like pure malice and a toxic amount of hate. Before us Octolings could react my head was slammed to the floor and someone forced the rest of me down. Through my Toni Kensa goggles I could make out 3 inklings, 2 male and 1 female. _These guys don't look like the right crowd, just why are they bothering us?_

 

“Hey what the junk, who the shell are you guys?” cried Kayak coming to my rescue. Ferry tried catch one male but the other tripped him and he fell, hard.  Looking at the odds the female octoling ran towards our teams as fast as she could. The inkling boy with short spikes for hair smiled as Ferry was trying to get the wind back in him. _My mind is spinning too fast to even lift my head, which type of power does those random thugs possess? They better think twice about messing with me._

 

While I was incapacitated the other inkling boy knelt down to my side, adjacent with his friend. “Heh, wowie a two for one deal; One of those Blue Ink Rapids and two worthless sub-cephalopods!”   _What did he just say?_ His female friend was pressing all of her weight onto my chest, while her feet threatened to hit between my already aching legs. Somehow I’m still able to breathe with my lungs being crushed slowly.  _We need help_ _Eelix speed guys, Eelix speed._

 

 

Luckily I don’t think she had that in mind, but the guy with bangs continued .” I always thought those junkers were lame but now they’ve added two Cod-damn octolings into their team. They still couldn’t win with these shady looking bunch of beta-cucks.” _Beta-cucks? How are we betas or cucks?_

 

 

Suddenly he reached down and grabbed at my mask.” Why the shell are you wearing these creepy as junk goggles, covering half your face?” _Squit, he’s gonna find my scar and see the look on my face_ Then I struggle forward but its no use, the two of these soulless ruffians have too much weight. _  
_

 

 

Then those bullies were about to view my panicked red eyes along with my horrid mark of shame. With the sight of my facial features the lowlife inklings bothering me began to laugh. Actually it sounded like the screeching of barracudas or piranhas. _This Eelix damn fish needs to control her studs, or the brute should tone it down._

 

 

“Heheheh, now I know why you wear this good looking mask, oh and it even has bomb defense up wow nice!” shouted the boy leaping around while pointing at my face. The heavy inkling on top of me shifted her weight to get a better glance. _That left an opening!_

 

 

With all my strength I broke the female away, sending her toppling to ground. “Give them back, now! “ My deep voice demanded as soon I my body rose of the ground. With my fierce tone the inkling were suddenly startled but, that damn male wouldn’t do as told. Kayak did have a far distance to travel after all, plus Ferry had been badly damaged.

 

 

“Nah, we’d rather not you ugly fish! Your friends can’t save your ass, slimy octo-thot!” Cried the inkling with a bun I had pushed off. _What the junk did she just say?_ Then she kicked Ferry in the side while laughing. The octoling boy groaned in pain and  I rushed over to protect him from further harm.

 

 

Her male friends played catch with my headgear just before I tried again. “Please, just give back my Toni Kensa Ink Goggles , I never have done a thing to you guys. I don’t even know you!”   _  
_

 

In a flash of orange the boy with the small spiky hair was kicked in the stomach.  Looking back up, I could see Brian, a fierce snarl on his face. “SHE SAID GIVE THEM BACK mutha junker!” Before the ringleader’s partners in crime could do anything they got attacked by Painter’s roommates Wheeler and Dice along with Jet Ski. 

 

 

Meanwhile Kayak and Cruise helped Ferry, who was regaining his consciousness. Painter and Adrien came to my side, with worried expressions. “ We thought you guys would be fine on your own, just having a little chat .But , I-i  forgot we have been recently got targeted by these aggressive rivals. “ started the dark skinned inkling, her genuine panic visible in her rich chocolate face.

 

 

Nearby Painter’s new boyfriend was terrified. “ Sister Vanessa! Are you okay, what did they do to you guys? I heard them say some horrible just horrible lies about us Octolings.” the younger boy cried, clutching his partner’s sleeve tightly. I rub the back of my head nervous and respond with a simple ‘Yeah’.

 

_So, this is how easily Record cracks under negative de constructive comments.  Then again he’s probably never heard such disgusting hate speech about his own kind._ Wait why did he call me sister, are we in the clergy or something?

 

When I turned around to check how the fight was going all that was left was Brian, Wheeler and the F.B.I dudes. On the ground was three splotches of dark lime ink. Instead of being on the floor, Ferry was up and running, well wincing and talking.

 

“Here.” said a tired looking Jet Ski, after he tapped me on the back. ”Guess those assholes couldn’t handle friends of ‘lowlife sub-cephalopods’ who can pack a punch.” _How did he hear what they said? Then again Kayak probably told them the whole situation the way here, it didn’t take that long._

 

In his hand was my red goggles, unharmed besides a large smudge on the lenses.  “We’ll be going soon, make sure to hit us up again Blue Ink Rapids.” boomed his team leader, Cruise. The shy silver eyed girl finally had spoken. I nodded in respect as the victorious inklings and Octolings headed off to the Parking Lot. _I knew that badass had something else to back her up._

 

After they were long gone, Nathan clasped his hands to gather attention and smiled at Wheeler who was wiping her hands off. “Alright everyone, let’s go back home and rest for tomorrow, but.” Then he looked at Brian and I.  Tober and Adrien gave him the side eye while Charleigh and Painter were completely toned out.

 

“ You two need be sure to call Mask and Caliber for some training.Better yet they’ll come get you. Right, Painter?” His friend in question sharply nodded his head yes before winking.  

 

Painter and his roommates waved as Brian and I started to head towards the bus stop.  “Well Ness, we better get going. Pop and Olive will be waiting to give us some new retarded-ass job for the shop.”

 

I nodded then remembered something as I fixed my goggles. “Mosaka or Mask is supposed to pick us next week for some ‘training’. Painter didn’t say the time and neither did Adrien, so we’ll have to be ready.” Then the bus arrived at the Inkopolis Square stop and we paid our fee, bound to enjoy the ride home with everyone else on board.  I’m glad I have a new place to fit in, this was beginning to become worrisome. We've got some work to do.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn more about the King's and Evergarden's daily life new and understand Octoling Identity with Vanessa along with new members Timothy and Madison, who are special and different cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took way too long, but I was trying to make it fill all the boxes I wanted to cover. Plus High school is trying my limited "free" time. (I haven't played Splatoon 2 in like 2 weeks and I'm sad). Oh and this was is kinda extra long.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------Mosaka’s POV--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sunlight creeps into the living room while I’m sitting down on a mat doing my late morning meditation. My dear younger squidling Uiufuko is still sleeping because she stayed up late last night doing her homework assignments. There were from the trip some the Sophomores took last weekend.

 

“I’m so glad college students don’t have too much extra work! Although Inkline Tech is fickle about freshman not staying on campus.”  I cheer to myself while folding the mat for zen. Since Fukochii is still in high school I have to take care of her, hehe she hates when I call her that. 

 

Now that school is in schedule It’s my job to be the acting president of Blue Ink Rapids. “Man, 7 tests in one week. These guys are crazy. It seems like only 3 of them were successes anyway. “They had been hard on the new guys.” I mentioned while walking towards Uiufuko’s room, but I soon stop next to our bathroom near the closet.

 

Suddenly her door opens quickly, her purple eyes reflecting the light from outside the window. “Oh hey Mosaka, up early doing some laundry?” My only sibling asked me, her height lingering barely above my own. Can one mat count as me doing laundry?  _ Why is Uiufuko fidgeting so far from me? Wait did she forget she owes me money from last week?!  _

 

“No, I was up early doing some zen, did you forget about my payment? Fukochii you sure are forgetting a lot of important squit, I thought I told you last week to pay me back after you bought that new hat. ” My growl pierces my sister, and she lifts her head up while clenching her fists. 

 

 I draw towards her and put my hands on the wall, to separate the distance in between us.  In response, Uiufuko simply looked down and scowled. 

 

_ Carp, was this a bad time to pester her?  _ While we locked eyes I could see the shivering of her shoulders. Was she cold from being straight outta bed, I told her it would be freezing this whole week.

 

Uiufuko smacked away my hand while shoving her fingers into her pockets, raising up her pajamas in the process.  _ She’s annoyed with me blocking her, but I’m annoyed with her not paying me back since last week. Doesn’t she realize that I’ve got groceries to buy?   _ “Yeah, just give me a sec, better yet you can take the coins straight outta my wallet.” 

  
  


I  smile while obeying her request, pointing out my left hand. _ Hmm, after breakfast lets see who we have to pick up. _ “Fine, you reely can’t keep it in your pants? Be ready by 8:45 or you’ll have to eat cereal in the van.”  Fukochii took the chance when I allowed it, ears burning brightly. I wasn't talking about her little friend or whatever but her actual clothes, she needs to get her mind out of the gutter. Or was I? 

 

_ Uiufuko should get rid of those pajama bottoms, there are too small and hug her way too tightly. It looks very uncomfortable to be stuck wearing.  _ Guess that was the same with my polo a while back.

 

After she shut the door I could hear a yelp of surprise. “Ahh, dangit! My pants button broke!” Then I heard a quiet sigh and the shower loudly belted on.  _ I meant what I said about us leaving early, we have to go across town.   _ There are four kids, new to the clan, we have to pick up. 

 

The guys closest to our place are Madison and Timothy Nestlefin, cousins. Apparently, their teamwork is unparalleled in any situation except with each other, I’ll have to do some digging to figure out why. 

 

Brian and Vanessa live pretty far away but we have the side routes and roads to cut the time down before we head out to the range. We plan to go to the target range, but if it’s closed we’ll have to go to somewhere else downtown.

 

“Let’s have oatmeal, toast with jam and then hot cocoa plus some coffee for our guests,” I say as I enter the kitchen, looking out at the front yard. There was a light layer of snow on our neatly trimmed grass, it was the early half of autumn.  _ So much for a high of 5 Celsius its already 0, I didn’t want to pack an extra coat.  _

 

I had already put on my t-shirt underneath my long sleeves, now I’m waiting for Fukochii and her slow-ass.  The coffee pot is finished boiling so I grab 4 Togo Tervis mugs and then set aside the pot to put in milk for the hot chocolate. Mom and Dad used to always make this when they came home, I can’t wait for the 20th.

 

Even though it’s all the way down the hall on the opposite side of the house I can hear the creaking of the door. Guess my darling little sister is listening to me for once, maybe she won’t be late to class again on Monday. 

 

Uiufuko has to walk to school like everyone else, we live way too close for a bus to climb up here. The school in question is the new North Inkopolis Academy, where Painter and his gang goes as well.

 

Looking back up to the pantry, our oatmeal boxes are brown sugar flavored with a hint of mint to warm us up during the cold period. If we ink creatures aren’t careful our internal body temperature can dip quickly due to high amounts of low freezing point liquid in our bodies. Our skin is very thin as well so we have to constantly heat up our selves or we’ll get frostbite. 

 

I grab the bowls, spoons, and milk before taking up the packets of oatmeal. To get this finished quickly I empty out the packets into the bowl, remove the spoon and pour in about 2/4s of milk, before microwaving the oatmeal for 1 minute and 25 seconds. While that was heating up I put our toast in the toaster, remembering my phone on the table placed on the table. 

 

_ I wonder what's new today in the headlines?  _ The microwave blips and the toaster pops a few seconds later, stealing my attention away from the news. I move out of my seat and come face to face with Uiufuko. 

 

“Woah, you snuck up on me! I swore like a minute ago you weren’t even in the living room so how’d you get in here so quick?!” I panic as I slap my sister’s shoulder, before reaching over to the oatmeal. Fukochii peered over to the toaster and grabbed us some plates. “Anyway, we got a few minutes to enjoy before head over to pick up the Nestlefins. Let’s hurry.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“Turn left in .05 kilometers at Rockledge Boulevard. “** Our GPS instructed as I drove us down the countryside in our van. As Uiufuko guessed it wasn’t snowing down here, but there was a terrible windchill, we could even feel it through the glass. 

 

In between us, the cup holder kept our piping hot drinks from flying everywhere. “Man, this road sure is bumpy, If I wanted to go on a roller coaster I’d rather go to Wahoo World.” Complained Uiufuko while I took us onto the stone brick road which leads into Crayfish Hollow. 

 

“You sure are right about this street being ragged, not quite as smooth as the new pavement placed uphill. “ I reply as we wait at the stoplight with only about 5 or 6 other cars. This gives me a chance to look at the address again, don’t wanna end up going in circles. Once I can even unlock my phone the light turns green.  _ Just, great just great. _

 

The GPS quickly decided to correctly load the destination,  **“Keep forward for 40 Kilometers, then turn right at Sinker Avenue.”**  I frown as a red SUV tries to rush up on my left side to get in front of me. Thankfully the black truck that was actually in front of us had to get closer to my top plate as the traffic grew tight. 

 

With the red light keeping everyone busy I can look over at my phone to figure out that darn address. “Yikes, forgot this was still hot!” I gasp as my hand accidentally brushes against one of the Tervis Mugs. It was Fukochii’s not mine so that really set me off. “Hurry up and finish this damn thing! “ 

 

“It’s just a little too hot, can it wait for a moment bro?” She snapped back with confusion spiked in her meek voice.  _ OH, now you wanna respond to me huh?! _

 

“Well at least put it somewhere I can’t burn myself, away from my side of the van!” I growl in impatience as the light slowly flashes to green. To make sure it doesn’t happen again I grab her cup and slam it in her jacket, which was in her lap. Judging by the sound she made I guess it kinda hurt, sorry doc.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time has passed from then, now we swim through traffic blasting some lit as junk beats, Sashimori, and Diss-Pair along with good old Wet Floor and everyone else who plays in Inkopolis Square. I look over to the left a see a large group of condo buildings.  **“You have arrived at the destination, 42337 West River Street.”** The GPS blurted as I pulled into a parking space. 

 

After putting the van in park I unbuckle my seat belt and take a nice slow chug of my now cool chocolate. After breaking away from the mug I pause to catch my breath. Then my sister slightly startles me by speaking.  _ She was almost completely silent, I forgot she was here again! _

 

“Hey,  Mosaka and I are right outside you guys’ apartment. We are in a black minivan, I’ll stand outside the main entrance and will wave at you.”  Uiufuko, being a prepared girl she is calling the Nestlinfins right now, to bring them down here.

 

She opened the door, taking the two extra Tervis mugs and letting in a blast of frigid air. I’m left alone to read the news which was fine by me. “Okay and-”

 

From outside the front window I couldn’t hear the rest of what Uiufuko said, but it wasn’t hard to guess. Since she lifted her hand up above her head and then back down to her thighs probably saying. ‘You won’t miss me, I’m like 199 centimeters tall.’ 

 

Apparently, our Father’s ancestors were giant squids and Mother’s were ones that had many legends about spirits of past. That's why were are so mysterious and tall. Probably some lies in the truth, who reely believes family ‘legends anyway’? 

 

But all of Dad’s family is super tall, even taller than us. Then again the average height for Adult Inklings is 177 centimeters for men and 167  for women or so I’ve heard. 

 

Soon up came my sister with Madison and Timothy, compared to her they are pygmy squids. Tim is about upper stomach height to Fukochii and his cousin, Madison a little shorter. “Oh hello there! You must be Mask, today Timothy and I are supposed go through some ‘training’ “ started the girl as she tilted her head. 

 

When she did this I was able to see her unusual round ears bob side to side.  _ Don’t Octoling’s have round ears? I’ve never seen an inkling without some kind of point in the ears . _ Quietly beside her, Timothy sulked with some sort of mild disappointment on his face. 

 

Due to the cold, both of them wore beanies on their heads but, Madison’s was a bobble-cap type and her cousin’s a skull-cap. “Yes, yes I’m Mask or you can call me by my actual name Mosaka.”

 

“The training we will do will take place at a target range area with boxes and balloons for practice. But first, we have to go pick up two other recently joined members: Brian and Vanessa. Our ride will be quite long so we brought some coffee for you guys but if -” I’m stopped by hand from Timothy. 

 

He sighed as his striped beanie leaned up, revealing a curl of light blue. “Mosaka, I accept the offer for coffee but, it’s too damn chilly to talk out here.” We all nodded our heads as I pushed open the left backseat door letting our guests in.  _ Doesn’t Tober have that same curl on top of his head?  _

 

After a while everyone has their seat belts on, Tim sat in the 3rd row for some reason leaving his cousin to sit in the middle after about two attempts of trying to bring him up to the second seat.  _ Heh, hehe reminds me of when Dad used to try to get Mom to join him in songs. Well maybe it’s not completely like that, more like Mom keeping herself quiet while he is singing. _

 

I place my hand on the keys and start the ignition, setting the van in reverse. “Hey, Uiufuko. Don’t you have a question for Madison and Tim? Ice breakers are always trouble if no one wants to start them.”  _ I noticed that she had been staring quite hard at Madison.   _

 

A reasonable fella can’t blame my sister I’m not gonna lie, Maddy’s curly ends make her look hot as junk, but she’s too nice to be with me. Madison gazed forward at Fukochii, golden eyes almost begging for her to speak up. 

 

“Well, I know this might be a personal question but……. Are you two by chance Octolings? **Please don’t hate me** .” shattered the ice wall between the 2 of them with a giant hatchet. She had whispered that last part in Japanese, probably cause she had some anxiety.  _ I was going to ease into the topic more smoothly not so boldly. _

 

Though I couldn’t see what motion Madison made cause I gotta be a safe driver, she did make a startled noise along with her cousin eavesdropping Timothy. “How did you guess? I mean we are half inkling and half Octoling not full anything.“ Said the younger boy, nervous energy sprinkling from his voice. 

 

Before Uiufuko and I could even think about bringing up our meeting of Tober at the Blue Ink Rapids Meetup and going to Surgeon’s Place for lunch with Brian, Vanessa, Fernand and Rebecca, last Sunday the cousins went off.  _ Guess we’ll have to let them blow off some steam and then tell them. _

 

“I mean,  **do** you know any other Inklings or Octolings with pointed ears and non-connected masks?! Also- “ started Maddy as I managed to get us out of the Complex and heading towards Walleye Warehouse’s side of town. While I was waiting on the kids to come down I put Brian’s address into the GPS. 

 

For some reason Timothy cut her off, “Stop! Don’t mention features of Octolings compared to Inklings. Anything but that, better yet let’s just end this particular conversation.” Fukochii and I were startled.  _ What is with this reaction? Can’t he just let her explain, then wait his turn?  _

 

His cousin probably looked back at him with pure confusion and curiosity. “Why ? why won’t you let me finish my point about Octoling features? Don’t Inklings and others tell you they’re beautiful?!” Madison pondered as I stopped at a cross -walk, to wait for quite a large amount of pedestrians. 

 

“No. You just don’t get it Maddy. I used to live somewhere south called Euphrates Basin, where there was a high resentment, no hatred of Octolings. Our family might have the same blood but we have totally different experiences!” The boy finished as we drove down past the Walleye’s meeting rooms and business workplaces. Uiufuko just sighed as she tried to make sense of what just happened.   _ Pandora’s box, Pandora’s box.  _

 

I couldn’t tell what Madison was doing but I heard a dripping sound.  _ Did she just turn into a squid/octo? I wanna see that form, what does it look like? Is she super cute? Suddenly some of the cars in front of had to hit the brakes, others honking.  _ Woah, that guy came off that ramp way too fast! Is he trying to get junking killed or something?!

 

Tim, out of nowhere suddenly was active. “Argh,  -raaaa- the bloody shell? Get your slimy tenta-gahhh- off me!”  Cried the younger kid as his cousin probably squid bagged him or something. But normally you only do it to a splatted enemy during a match, not someone of your own ink.

 

_ Wait, did he just say tentas, or her liquid form tentacles? This man must be reely tickless or something. Hehehehe maybe I can-.  _ Suddenly a speedy black and yellow sports car jets out in front of us and I have to slam hard on the brakes. Now it’s my turn if I wanted to beep my horn.

  
  


“You guys hangin’ in there alright? These city cephalopods don’t know how to junking drive, honestly!” I complain as look back at passengers with worry. Fukochii just stirs in her seat with her eyes barely open and I can’t see past the middle row. 

 

“Woah ok ok maybe I’ll stop, you were open so it was easy” Madison put out a grimace as she went back her middle cabin seat. The girl probably smacked into the left middle seat. Just because she’s not in human form doesn’t mean she can’t feel pain or get seriously hurt. 

 

Driving downtown at this hour is surprisingly pleasant as we make our way near Walleye Shores, probably because we are near the homes. Even though some wealthy stuck up fishes would call this the ghetto or the hood, but these little shopping centers and food joints are always poppin'. 

 

Although I couldn’t see anyone would be able to guess the facial expression on the brown eyed boy, a devilish smirk. For some reason both my little sister and GPS went silent as I looked up and around the mirrors, gotta check those blind spots.  “Oh well maybe you’ll understand how I feel later.” murmurs Tim as we pull into the residential areas. 

 

Suddenly Uiufuko reached over to grab my phone from it’s car holder. A shiver down my back kept me speechless as she accidentally stared at me with a death glare. “ You didn’t put their address in Mosaka, you only put in Walleye District and it auto loaded. I’m surprised you remembered the neighborhood name.”  _ Isn’t it normal to remember things you’ve just read fro at least 15 to 30 minutes? _

 

“  **Fuko-Imouto arigato,**  I appreciate your efforts,. It’s nice having a helpful navigator to assist while driving. I’ll do the same for you, if you forget.” I mutter as I start to enter the neighborhoods bumpy brick streets. There were some squids on the side of the road playing basketball, others arguing so loud we could hear it from their  front porch. 

 

When we stopped at yield sign, some pimped up ride blasting Off the Hook shot past us, shaking the van. “Woah, I hope we find Wrap’s place soon, I don’t want to soon pushy but I wanna get some good practice in .” said Madison as she probably smiled at the decorations on some of houses we passed. 

 

Soon we drove up a decent sized lot, a very big house we about 3 cars in it’s garage, somehow I managed to park. Our van looks a bit out of place, but the gang decided to leave without me anyway, “Wait up, -” I started to say as all the doors were closed in my face.  _ Wow, what junking assholes, I’ll let Fukochii do all the dirty work.  _

 

Tim and Maddy stood under the covering as my little sister knocked on the front door, I stand behind them from afar, crossing my arms. “Umm Evergardens, hello Evergarden are Evergardens here? I-” Started Uiufuko before suddenly the door opened and quickly and with much force a fist crashed into the lanky squid’s body.  _ What type people live here with Brian and  Vanessa?  _ Then I take a few steps up the side walk and make sure everything is alright. 

 

Before I can say a word or reach out my hand to help, another figure comes to the door with a swim. “Oi! Olive, don’t just attack squids who knock on the door, they aren’t some random thugs or salesman you seadiot child!” Disciplined some older male voice, presumably the father. 

 

Maddy and her cousin took a step back not being fully aware of what was going down, I wouldn’t blame them. The guy that seems to be Brian’s father looked at me and then he tilted his head. 

 

I decided to look back but comparing him to Brian, the man had silver, almost eyes like mine and the pupil shape was basically a check mark. That’s probably who Brian got his light eyes from, His mom must have red eyes and pupils like an ‘X’ or something then.

 

“Are you that Mask dude, ‘Ian was mentioning was coming over today? ‘Said you and your sister were taller than a stick on a cold winter’s… ah I’m just kidding!” He laughed as he put an arm around my shoulder, well forced me to hunch over.  _ Did this man just make a blatant boner joke? Damn, I better take it up a notch with my jokes. _

 

My sister looked at him with confusion and then her face turned bright green. “Oh, you’re Mr.Evergarden; it’s finally nice to meet you but….” then she pointed at her assailant, the girl with the same eyes as Brian. “Why would Brian’s youn… sister just punch me after I called for ‘Evergarden’? “ 

That Olive squid is sitting around wearing a White Layer shirt and Fish fry sandals, like it wasn’t cold outside. Her father, name unknown  just rubbed his purpled inked head before closing the door after everyone got inside. “Well maybe  **Max** will know why the girl acts that way, I didn’t teach her to act retarded like this. “  

 

Olive smirked as she glanced her pink eyes at my little sister, before facing her father.” Nah pops, I learned to do that after one of those squiggas showed up mad that I stole one of their side hoes.” Then she frowned moved a bit farther away. “Yo, sorry bout that sis; say is that *******?”  She directed to Fukochi, but then that last part I could catch. But my sister ended up whispering ‘yes’ with a bright flush on her face. _ Oh Cod, was it something about me? Wow how will I ever handle the fame? _

 

Suddenly there is loud metal banging sound from a room over to the left of us, muffled by a door and couple of walls. In response Timothy and Madison give me worried looks, probably thinking ‘Where are Brian and Vanessa in this hellhouse? I didn’t know they lived with crazy people?’  Brian’s dad snickered and then extended his hand out to my sister. 

 

“Sorry again about Olive there, I’m Ivane Evergarden; you kids can call me whatever you’d like. Brian and Vanessa are in the garage working on a motorcycle a client brought in two days ago, feel free to go and scoop them up while I fix y’all something to chow down on.” Offered the middle aged squid just before another lankier one took his place. Well actually the new guy opened a door from an other side of the house just as Ivane closed the door to another.

 

He was very similar to Ivane but about 7 or so centimeters taller. The other adult inkling gazed at us back and forth, confused at who we probably were.  _ Ah I see, this guy must be that Max fella, Brian’s dad was yelling at.  _ I tried to look as none menacing as possible and forced in a smile.  

 

“Hello, I assume you are Ivane’s brother Max; I am Mosaka King. The tall girl next to me is my younger sister Uiufuko and these-” 

 

Timothy rudely cut me off, “ I’m Tim and this one here is Madison.” Then he turned to face me and put a hand on his jacket. “ You wanna go get those two so we can dally on outta here.”  I look down at him and throw my sister a  wave. 

 

Max rubbed his head and looked at all of us young folk, before coughing. “Oh, guess Ivane already told ya’ll about me but is something going on with you two?” The man pondered aloud. I shrugged and started walking towards the garage. Fukochii trailing right to the side.  _ Honestly what is Timothy is such a rush for? Training won’t be that exciting.  _

 

Soon, after about 45 or so seconds we reached the door to the area which seemed to be the garage. There was some music playing and some soft voices singing. I stopped in my tracks, centimeters before the door, causing my sister to give me a confused glance. 

 

_ Didn’t know my man Brian had such a sexy ass singing voice. I’d have to take some lessons for him.  _ Being impatient or trying to hear him more clearly Uiufuko pushed past me and gingerly opened the door.

 

“Say it with me Nessa: Can IIIIIIII, keep you, in mind? Can I ,can I. Ooooooh. Can IIIIIIIII, keep you, in mind. In my mind.” Brian sang. He was sitting on a metal folding chair holding some part of the black and blue motorcycle, probably a booster for the tailpipe. In front of him was a table with; the blue-tooth speaker, tool box and an assortment of bike pieces. 

 

Vanessa, his Octoling adoptive little sister was sitting next to one of the thin tires, screwing something into the special hubcap. They both were wearing some work clothes, covered in light dark patches of faded stains, most likely oil. 

 

“Can IIIIIIII, keep you, in mind? Can I ,can I. Oooh. Can IIIIIIIII, keep you, in mind. In my mind. Like this? “ she replied back, matching his pitch and tune to a ‘T’. Brian was about to keep singing when he swiftly turned around, facing me. The blue-tooth speaker kept playing the song, just at a much lower volume.

 

I didn’t realize I was  **that** much taller than him, well only about 25 centimeters but the guy was sitting down. I placed a hand on his shoulder and sneered back a smile.  _ The voice in my head, tells me a lot of things but this time, oooh this one is so easy!  _ “Hey there Wrap, sorry to interrupt your and Gift’s little call and repeat, but Timothy and Madison wish to head out. “

 

The pink eyed squid had a scowl on his face and he threw down his tools. “Well, well well, guess ya caught us in our own net. Let’s go Nessa.” He said as he shook his head no at my little joke about him and his companion. “ I don’t think you remember who I am **, Mask.”**

 

The Octoling and him looked at our clothes and then back themselves. Tim, Maddy and Ivane were at the door, holding plenty of snacks, staring at us in hesitation.  _ Oh squit we better dip on outta here!  _

“Don’t worry you two, you won’t need to change clothes, it’s live-ink training.” Uiufuko must had realized something with the sudden face of urgency. Live ink refers to ink that regulated through the state, not like Inkopolis matches. 

 

“Oh so you two are Brian and …. Vanessa, it’s nice to meet you.” Timothy spoke up as we were walking towards the living room to get ready to leave. This kid has been staring at Vanessa’s body; head to toe since the moment he laid eyes on her, so I’m guesses he has a crush. Earlier I assumed that Gift and Wrap were an item but they aren’t so he could make a move.. 

The two of them smiled and greeted him back, while Olive was emerging from somewhere again, this time she was swimming on the hardwood floor towards her Brother. She quickly untransformed and put her hands on his shoulder. _I’m_ _surprised this kid didn’t react with a motion more than turning his head._ “Make sure you keep her safe from **them** this time **my little twin**.” She asked with a look of discorfort on her face, her eyes matching Brian’s. 

The rough guy just rubbed his hands together with a gruff “Of course I damn will, you ain’t gotta fret non Liv.” My jaw hit the floor, right as I finished of the refreshments Mr. Ivane made earlier. 

“What!? You guys are twins!?” Uiufuko and I say at the same time causing us to break into a laughing fit. While this happening Tim and Maddy took control.  _ I honestly couldn’t see a single thing linking those two together besides who their father and uncle are! _

 

Madison gazed over back and forth at the two Evergarden siblings, judging every possible physical similarity. “Wait guys, the reel shock is that Olive is the older one! Just before she attacked poor Caliber just because she said their last name.”  Olive looked down, closing her eyes with a smile, accepting her defeat. The shuriken pupiled girl simply unlocked the front door and opened it, letting in the cold winter air. 

 

She glanced up and over my body while her face slowly beginning to flush beat bright purple. Then she looked down at herself and hid further behind the door when Tim, Maddy, her brother and adopted little sister  exited. Uiufuko and I offered to come up to her with sympathy but she turned into a squid, swimming under our feet. “Uuuh, h-h-have fun guys! I don’t need any training, I’mma X rank solo player.” Her liquid soaked voice promised, her eyes in spirals.  _ The hell is up with Olive?  _ She untransformed, holding her shirt below her waist, mumbling in mortification.  _ Is she reely an X rank solo player?! Wait did  _ **_that_ ** _ just happen to her? She must reely want to-  _

My little sister smacked me upside the head suddenly, tapping her foot in impatience. “Oh sorry I was lost in thought, everyone must be waiting on us.” I said before closed the door and walked down to the van, unlocking the doors with the key in my jacket pocket. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now, we are about 30 or minutes into the drive towards Arrowana’s Shopping District, where the Inkball range is. Tim and Vanessa are sitting in the back next to each other, leaving Maddy and Brian together in the middle seats. This time I wasn’t the one in the driver's seat, it was Fukochii. 

 

Since she was going the speed limit or less half the whole time, I could spend time talking to the kids. “So Vanessa, what’s it like being a full Octoling?” I ask, realizing many things. Either Tim or Maddy will be able add to this conversation which is why I’m bringing it up. 

Her red eyes widened and then they gazed at the two cousins. “Well, it’s almost the same as being an inkling. But my tentacles can slightly move on their own free will, some of our hands have pointed edges/ claws which might be have whatever color ink at the tip to the joints. “ She explained, as I watched her hair moves side to side. 

 

Tim, the youngest in the van had some uncertainty on his face but decided to open his beak. “Luckily the claws aren’t sharp and don’t seem to break off after extreme stress placed on. The full octo next to him gazed at his hands and then tilted her head in confusion. 

 

“No, Tim and I don’t have claws but we have an uncle who does.” Madison added before glancing at Vanessa for a quick moment. “So, I know this will be difficult.. But, how have you been  **treated** in Society or just people around you? Has your experience been, positive or negative so far. I know you’ve only been here for about a month or so.” 

 

Brian and I immediately shot worried glances at Vanessa as she was sipping on a coffee that the others left. I watched Uiufuko tense up her shoulders, as another understanding the situation. “If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to, Ness.” The twin pleaded as we drove over the ramp to get on Route 219. The silence afterward was damning, so as if to ease the pain Fukochii started humming Splattack, an Inkopolis song from a few years ago.

 

_ Maddy and Tim don’t understand what circumstances she’s gone through and now their in for a shock.  _ Our full octoling sighed as the boy next to her took a hint. “Whatever she has been through can’t be as bad as what I’ve happen, right? Hopefully,... aw squit” Tim confidently started before ending in a mumble.  _ Guess he took the wrong hint, oh how naive.  _

 

“No mate, it’s much worse than you can imagine.” Vanessa almost growled, her fists clenched tightly. “Just yesterday, when I went up to get the mail some random thugs tried to rob me. Luckily they decided to back off when they remembered who I live with and that I usually carry weapons Olive makes.”  _ That low-key pervert of a twin makes weapons, maybe she is X rank material!  _

 

Before anyone else to speak up or change the subject the Octoling kept going. “Just about the other week we were almost refused service at restaurant just off the fact  **I** was with my family. Those bottom feeders brought us our shoddy meal, laced with spoiled ingredients which made all of us sick. “   _ Aw, she calls Wrap and them her family even if others would give them terrible treatment as well. They proudly protect her, despite any and all consequences, Fukochii and I learned this last week.  _

Brian and her had the same look on their faces, like all the pent of rage over speciesism was going to to explode into tears of grief. The guy was whispering “She called us family. “ Over and over again while Madison and Tim just wallowed in silence, flabbergasted and in awe. 

“Then after my Blue Ink Rapids Sportsmanship test I was attacked near Inkopolis with Kayak and Ferry, since we were Octolings and by myself in a bathroom, as I was waiting for Rochelle our uncle Max’s wife to finish an appointment with my little cousin Bella. This was never because I was impolite or offensive, fought back or argued, I never even spoke to my assalants before they attacked/harmed or disrespected me. I just want, I just- “ Vanessa stopped gushing and fell silent, turning into an Octoling , a cold blob of moist mint green ink; she was sobbing , quietly. So was here adoptive older brother and Madison, but with no ounce of grace or beauty.

 

Only Tim, Uiufuko and I weren’t crying, We might be just the strong binding force this van of an atom needed. After a few minutes of extreme tension the van was quiet as a Minnow. Our driver sighed as she turned the radio back on, getting restless in the afternoon traffic.

 

With the same nervousness as before the dark blue eyed boy asked his final question. “Since all of this happened because we you never hid being an Octoling, would you rather wish to ever reject your identity since all it brings is pain, Vanessa?” The mentioned girl untransformed just as we arrived in the Arrowana mall parking lot. 

Madison, her golden eyes gleaming with resolve opened the sliding door and faced her younger cousin and all of us. “I think everyone else in this van knows the answer to that question Tim, I mean does it look like she lives in fear every single day? Worrying if she’ll be attacked again or harassed at the back and call of any asshole who wants to ruin a moment? “ I stared at her in surprise along with everyone else.  _ Who’d know she’d be the one to have so much to say.  _

 

“No, you are the only person who’d try to hide the fact that his is family Bi-species, worried about the bullies in Grade School reappearing as bullies in High school. “ Then suddenly she threw an object in her jacket pocket at a utility box about 243 meters away, making a loud back and it rolled down hill. _ The bloody shell was that even for!? _

 

She looked back with contempt and satisfaction before slamming her hands on the armrest. “Have you forgotten the blood and ink spilled over the fact the our ancestors wanted to live a normal life on the surface as regular law abiding citizens! Don’t let someone make you hide any part of you, including you being an Octoling! Now let’s go break those motherjunking targets down!” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all smiled, breaking out in laughter as we walked across to the mall parking back to the van in the late afternoon sun. Sure the wind was howling like a fish, cutting all of us with a chill like now other we still had a great time. Plus at one point or another we all got beat up pretty badly and drenched in ink, sweat and blood.  _ Well not drenched but still, we each others broke skin several times.   _

 

“*Ttt* Didn’t know could throw a burst bomb like it was a junking bullet! Like damn, holy squit you done half scared my junking balls off when that shot nearly hit them earlier!” cried Brian as he playfully hit Madison. She informed us that she wanted to play with only burst bombs for the first round, but didn’t decide to tell us she used to pitch fast balls for her old softball team. 

 

Tim blushed and started shaking his head. “Trust me, she wasn’t aiming for anyone’s heads, groins or asses. It just sorta happened in the heat of it all.”   _ Liar, you know damn well, she’d go for headshots with any weapon.  _

 

“Yeah right , just cause she’s a sweet girl doesn’t mean she’ll go easy on anything or one. Good thing those targets were made for breaking, unlike our  **bodies** .” Spat back my little sister, holding her nearly swollen left arm.  _ Yikes, she won’t be able to drive anyone home with that thing anytime soon.  _

 

We reached our black van, Uiufuko unlocking the door and handing me the keys pushing away the others. “Just cause it’s your  van doesn’t mean you get shotgun!” whined Timothy as he sat next to Brian in the middle, the girls just behind him. 

 

Both Gift and Wrap shout back at him “ Yes it does, you seaidiot. Now just shut up and enjoy the ride.”  _ Heheh if only life were that easy.  _


End file.
